Awakenings Of A Different Kind
by The Unimportant
Summary: [yaoi: SXS] Set a year after the game end. Squall's life had been stable until he runs into his old rival. It only intensifies with the events that happen afterwards. (I am horrible at summaries. Please read & review. COMPLETED)
1. Default Chapter

**AU**: I decided to finally write up an idea I've had in my head for awhile. I hope you give it a chance. Let me know what you think. The ratings may change depending on a number of things. I really can't give a decent summary without spoiling some of the plot, so please just read along. I'm also going to try to update fairly regularly. Also, they have potty mouths, so I'm warning you guys

**WARNING:** Contains homosexual relationships, if you don't care for that, please don't read. Otherwise, enjoy. (Squall and Seifer, as they are my favorite pairing by far)

I'd really appreciate any comments, i.e. constructive criticism so I can improve. Plain bashing will be ignored. I also apologize for the starting scene, but I had to!

**DISCLAIMER**: Square owns the characters and game, I'm not writing this for any profit, so don't sue! Although I wouldn't mind a life size figure of Squall and Seifer ;) ..

Anyhow On with the story! Let me know what you think guys!

Introduction

"Is it me?" Rinoa's voice was soft and hesitant, she didn't want to ask or even know, but she did ask anyhow.

"No, of course not," Squall looked down to her face looking up at him imploringly, seeking his eyes and any signs of what she feared. He placed his pale hand on her head, the soft light in the room reflecting off his eyes, a small reassuring smile on his face, "I'm just tired." His smile gone, his eyes on her hair as he moves his fingers through them slowly and absentmindedly. Squall sighed and dropped his head back into the pillow as Rinoa continued watching him. He was so beautiful; she found her gaze fixated on his soft supple lips as he spoke, his clear soft voice soothing as he continued, "Just a lot of work lately." His fine brows fell into their natural frown as he closed his eyes. He wasn't cut out for this job, he knew it, and he only wondered when the others would realize it.

"Maybe you just need a vacation," Rinoa touched his lips lightly, feeling them a little dry under her fingers. She suddenly leaned forward, sliding forward on him so her face was level with his, a smile spread across her lovely features. Squall felt her faze and slowly opened his cobalt eyes; they stared out at her from within the darkness, she found them so shocking and hypnotizing always. She took the moment to observe him. His eyes reflected his tiredness, he glanced at her for a moment until he finally asked softly, "what?" he had seen that look before, she had an idea.

She smiled broadly, placing her hands on top of each other on his bare smooth chest, "You're taking a vacation starting tomorrow!" She lowered her head happily on her hands, resting her chin on them. "We're going to go into town and just relax. Just the two of us."

He let out a frustrated sigh, "you know I can't do that."

"Why not?" She frowned, "you're the commander, you can do as you like. Just put someone else in change for a couple of days." Her eyes looking up as she thought briefly, "Quistis! She'd love it."

Squall opened his mouth to protest but closed it just as quickly. He didn't want to argue back about this, he wanted to go on a break, even if for a day or two. Her idea sounded wonderful to him, and he wondered why the hell not. Things have been quiet as of late, and Quistis knew what to do. If something terrible happened she could always contact him, couldn't she?

A small tap on his chin took him out of his thoughts; Rinoa was looking expectantly at him, still waiting for a response. "Okay then Rinny," his smile offsetting his words. She threw her arms around him happily, he gave her a small squeeze back, actually happy for a moment. He was looking forward to not reading papers all day tomorrow. He only hoped Quistis would be available, he didn't feel anyone else knew as much as she did. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting to sleep finally.


	2. Chapter 2

"This was a wonderful idea!" Rinoa squealed, wrinkling her nose happily as she spread out her arms as if to take flight. Squall couldn't help but smile, she was such a precious child to him sometimes the he just wanted to take care of her.

"If you say so yourself Rin," his head tilted at an angle as he watched her in between his loose silky brown bangs. The sun reflecting in his eyes, making them look almost completely grey.

They stood at the harbor in the early day, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he narrowed his eyes, his face turned up into the warmth of the rays. His usually frowning expression gone, now replacing it a foreign soft happy smile, showing off the curves of his high cheekbones, as his rebellious hair framed the pale delicate features.

He had decided, by suggestion of Rinoa, to lose his black attire; well at least part of it. He instead wore plain dark denim jeans with a looser fitting grey long sleeve shirt that matched his eyes, at least Rinoa used to say that it brought out his eyes.

His noticed eyes on him and lowered his gaze to look deeply into those warm chocolate eyes. She shook her head happily, her brows pressed together as she wrapped her arm around his, "you're just so pretty," she wrinkled her nose, a slight pout to her mouth in a child like manner, "Far prettier than me even." He laughed, a sound his throat wasn't used to, a grin now on his face. "I don't know whether I've been insulted or complimented." His eyes twinkling with delight, "let's go eat. I'm hungry," he announced. Rinoa nodded, leaning her head partially on his shoulder as she held onto his arm. Squall slipped off the sunglasses hanging off the top of his shirt and onto his face as they headed off.

To anyone watching they were the epitome of happiness; young, beautiful and in love. They were the envy of others, it was a shame so much can be hidden; otherwise a lot more people would be happy and less enviable.

To another youth not far from there, things weren't going so well, they weren't horrible either but not that good.

Seifer growled inwardly as he hurled the heavy sack of Hyne-knew-what over his shoulder, lugging it into the cargo ship. He wasn't going to question the strange behavior or ask anything, he knew better, and frankly he didn't care as long as he got paid; he would do anything.

Well, just about anything, just not that though he did get a few tempting offers. He wore heavy work gloves, and work boots, and the laborious work combined with the 'wonderful' sunny day beating down on him was giving him a bloody heat stroke. He was drenched, though he was shirtless, his pants were clinging to him like unwelcome hands. His scar almost disappearing between his furrowed brows, his teeth gritted with effort, his sharply alert emerald eyes showing his frustration.

Finally he threw off the oddly heavy sack for its size, wiping at his forehead, his now slick blonde hair almost shining in the sun. "I'm taking a break," he informed his boss whose grunt was the only acknowledgment.

He walked onto the pier, taking in the ocean. He used to love this view, but now he almost couldn't care less, it lost its effect. He didn't want that to happen, so he tried to force himself to appreciate it.

Dammit, just how many of his pleasures were going to be taken away from him?

They were far fewer now, drinking after work with his two closest friends being one of those. He looked forward to seeing Fujin and Raijin tonight, and getting hammered. The two had finally decided to move in together, and as unlikely a couple they made, he was happy for them. Now, if only he could find someone for tonight, a slight smirk on his face as his eyes lit up with the prospect. One thing he must admit, his work kept him in great shape, and he got his fair share of attention.

"Seifer?" a clear familiar masculine voice asked in disbelieve. Seifer rolled his eyes before turning; cant people fucking leave him to have his break in peace?

"What?" he folded his arms, an annoyed look clear on his attractive features.

It took him a moment to realize who had said his name, and he felt his mouth and eyes widen in surprise. He couldn't be more surprised to see them than Squall. There, standing in all his glory, as cocky as always, was Seifer.

Squall pulling his sunglasses off, tucking them away and approached the statuesque blond. What he did next shocked the already surprised Seifer, with an actual genuine smile on his face, happy to see Seifer; Squall placed his hand on Seifer's arm in a warm greeting. "Hyne Seifer, I didn't know you were in Balamb," Rinoa stood to the side with a delighted smile; she gave a small wave when Seifer looked over to her. She almost giggled, Seifer's brow was wrinkled in confusion and surprise, and she couldn't blame him, Squall had changed a lot since Seifer left almost a year ago.

Seifer regained his cool quickly, a wide smirk slipping onto his face, making him even more devilishly attractive. "Is it possible puberty boy has finally grown up?" He shrugged Squall's hand off, "has Rinoa made you a man?" Seifer laughed, Squall's smile turning into a frown at the sound; _Now that was more like it_.. Seifer didn't feel right with Squall being all friendly and nice towards him, dammit, he at least wanted that part of his past unchanged. Who did Squall think he is touching him like that? Tch, the almighty Seifer lugging around sacks for a living, maybe he shouldn't be so arrogant, but then again fuck it. Why not? Nothing really mattered anyhow.

"Now there's the puberty boy I know," he grinned wickedly when he saw Squall's frown deepen.

"Hey Seifer, good to see you doing well," Rinoa came up when she saw Squall tense up, Seifer didn't have to be rude like that, Squall had done right by him. She touched Squall's shoulder, meeting Squall's gaze as he turned, his frowns dissipated to a look of a lost child when scolded; a look of bewilderment as it to say "I tried."

That just pissed Seifer right off, who the hell was this pussy in front of him? What happened to the cold uncaring ass who didn't give a shit about anything or anyone?

"Look at the sweet couple," his lips together in a vicious smirk, with a hand on his hip, he waved them off with the other, "thanks for coming out. Have a wonderful life." He turned and walked away to the cargo ship, not finding it even worth giving them a second glance. He wished he hadn't actually run into them, or they into him as it were. He preferred to remember Squall as he had always up till now, not a jean wearing smiling pussy like that. Gah, fuck it, dismissing it with a shake of his head he continued on with his work.

* * *

Squall looked down at where Seifer had stood; clenching the hand he had put on his arm. He suddenly felt incredibly ashamed, and it hadn't been anything Seifer had even said, but as if he was ashamed of himself; as if Seifer had judged him. He looked to Rinoa oddly, his face blank, his eyes hiding his feelings as they studied her lazily. "Let's go eat," she smiled supportively, the mood for Squall had changed drastically, as he complied placidly.

* * *

R&R? Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wonder if anyone is reading this... Well, if you are, let me know what you think! Thanks! I appreciate it :)

* * *

Rinoa lay asleep next to him, he watched the steady rise and fall of her back. Seifer was dominating his thoughts, it felt as if he was waking up from a daze, the moment had felt more real than the year that had passed. He didn't understand what was going on, nor could he sleep. Something deeper was bothering him about the whole thing, but Seifer seemed the same, rude as ever but not unusual for him.

Why had he felt Seifer to be different towards him? Why did that even bother him? He had acted differently too, so why did he expect anything less?

He got up to shower, hoping a warm distraction would dull his mind and sense.

He always loved the white noise of the shower, how everything stopped existing. When he was in it, he would stay for an hour, only realizing it when the water turned cold.

Now, turning the stream off, he slipped back into bed, wrapping an arm around Rinoa's small figure and forced his mind to go blank, which the shower helped with.

* * *

"Squall?" Raijin almost choked on his drink, "What's he doing here, ya know?" 

"How the hell should I know," Seifer grumbled, already half out of his wits.

His body was sore as hell from work, and he noticed the more he drank, the more pleasantly numb he felt, so obviously he was drinking himself silly.

"The happy couple decided to descend their throne and see how the commoners were doing," he downed one more shot, his body lazy and slack against the chair he sat in. He was grateful for its back, he could hardly support himself.

"Whoa dude. You're drinking too fast." Raijin held Seifer arm as he almost slid off the chair to the floor.

Seifer mumbled something, slumping forward on the wet table. Fujin was watching him over her drink quietly; she nodded towards Seifer, "home?" Raijin nodded, "good idea."

The large bulky man pulled the boneless Seifer off his seat, almost carrying Seifer over his shoulder as he slipped an arm around Seifer. Fujin slipped under Seifers' other arm as they led him out of the bar.

"Fucks sake, let me drink! I've earned it," Seifer thought he said, but how it came out was a different story. "You've drunk enough. You can't even walk," Fujin stated. She now usually spoke like a normal person, thanks to certain classes Raijin had suggested she take.

"Bitches," Seifer slurred, his head hanging forward lifelessly, "see if I let you drink," he trailed off. He was exhausted, and now sobering up a bit from the cold of the night, realized they had been right; he just wanted to sleep.

Almost an hour later, Seifer was still awake, though barely awake.

He was pissed; fuck Squall and his fucking commander position. Hero my ass, Rinoa's bitch is more like it. He was disgusted by him, and hoped he'd never see that pussy ass again.

In his drunken stupor, he fell asleep contently and completely unaware of what an uncomfortable position he slept in till he got up the next day, groaning from his sore body.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hikari Heijin: Thank you so much for all your kind words blush Don't know what to say but I appreciate it alot. And as long as you are reading it and enjoying it I'll keep updating :)

I hope you like the following chapter! Thanks for reviewing :)

Disclaimer : I own nothing..dont sue!

* * *

Several weeks passed

"Commander," a young female voice chirped through the intercom, "Mr. Loire is here to see you," her enthusiasm was obvious even through the intercom. He could just picture her big silly grin right now.

Squall sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes; he had a horrible headache and the air in the office was stifling him, now his Dad was here. _Great, just perfect._

"Commander?" the secretary interrupted his thoughts, he realized if it wasn't for people constantly interrupting his thoughts he'd probably be lost in them for hours, maybe he would actually get to a conclusion if wouldn't constantly harass him for attention.

"Mr. Loire is waiting, "she was annoyed at him for keeping Laguna waiting.

Squall could have sworn he heard his dad say its okay in the background. He frowned, the fine lines around his eyes deepening. "Let him in," he said flatly into the intercom.

Sighing and interlocking his fingers as he rested his elbows on the desk, which was neatly organized, but piled never the less with work. His face was completely blank and bored when Laguna came in, the secretary held the door open for him to which Laguna smiled polity and shyly at the love struck girl, "Uh, thanks a lot." Squall rolled his eyes, he made a mental note to replace her, he had only given her the job because she had been a friend of Rinoa's and at Rinoa's request.

"Hey so-, I mean Squall," Laguna caught himself before he made his son even more annoyed than he was already. Squall gave him a blank look as it to say, "yes?"

"Uh, heh," Laguna looked around uncertainly, and sat down in the chair Squall indicated with his hand. "So, how is everything?" Laguna smiled innocently.

Squall leaned back in the cushy black chair, almost blending into it, wearing his black jacket and plain white shirt. Squall looked tired, faint lines under his striking storm eyes. Resting his head back, he gave a small shrug, "as expected."

"That's good," Laguna shifted nervously, which Squall took notice of and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He wished Laguna would just get to the point.

"Well, I can see you're as busy as always, so I wont keep you," his expression became serious, an unusual thing for Laguna, "Rinoa called me, she said you aren't happy at all being commander. I thought it'd be better if I could offer you a position more," choosing his words, "more suitable for you."

"You discuss me?" Squall's eyes were slits, he hated when spoke of him to his face, and much less so behind his back. He stood up, his back to Laguna as he folded his arms, closing his eyes in annoyance.

That was what this was about? Hyne, he can fucking take care of himself, and if he wanted to leave his position he could, he didn't need his father's handouts, especially since he was the President. Laguna really didn't have any tact sometimes; at least he should have disguised it. Hyne, how'd he become president? They must have been desperate.

Squall sighed, his slender shoulders moving with it, he was trying to be nicer to his Dad, but the way Laguna acted made it difficult. "I'm fine. You didn't need to come here to tell me that," Squall half turned as he spoke, catching Laguna's eyes out of the corner of his eye.

Laguna looked down, a sad smile on his face, he knew Squall was too proud to ever ask for help, so he thought maybe if he offered, but he wasn't surprised by the response. "Alright Squall, but I hope you remember the offer stands still," he stood, now seemingly defeated. "I could always use a good successor," he said, only half joking with a nervous laugh.

Squall turned to eye him quietly for a few moments, it startled him sometimes to see the resemblance between them, though it was faint, it was still a strong force of realization that this was his father; sometimes he forgot that.

Squall half smiled, "thanks, but you don't need to worry about me," that seemed to mean a lot to Laguna; he seemed touched. With a nod he left the office quietly.

Squall now felt the full force of his own anger and annoyance. After enough time to ensue Laguna had left, Squall stormed out of his office, grabbing his gunblade and his gloves. Slipping them on with his mouth over the pale hands, so stark against his black jacket and pants.

He couldn't stand it when he was fussed over, and a T-rex was going to feel the full force of that.

* * *

"Have you seen Squall?" Rinoa asked her friend Jennifer, who also happened to be Squall's secretary. She was supposed to meet with him and the group for lunch and he never showed; it wasn't like him.

"He stormed off a couple of hours ago," Jennifer shrugged, clueless, "haven't seen him since."

"Didn't you ask where he was going?" Rinoa had to admit that though she cared about the girl, she was completely idiotic. She felt guilt at asking Squall to hire her.

Jenny just shrugged again, "I was afraid to honestly, he looked pissed." Rinoa frowned; this was going nowhere. She turned to leave when Jennifer piped up, "Oh! He also took his gunblade with him."

Rinoa whirled around in anger, "why didn't you say that from the start?"

Jennifer blinked at her in surprise. "Ugh, never mind." Rinoa left before the other said anything, heading for the training facility. Squall must have gotten pretty upset about something, he usually only storms off to train when it gets a certain point. She began to sprint now, concerned.

It took her a good half an hour to find Squall. He was sitting on the ground against a tree, while staring at a corpse of a t-rex that looked to have been there for a while; the creature's blood on Squall's face had dried already, a deep frown on his face.  
"Squally?" she asked delicately as she approached, feeling as if she was treading towards a sleeping lion, "are you alright honey?"

She sank to her knees next to him, without looking at her or even flinching, he coldly responded, "Why the hell did you call Laguna?"

He turned his icy gaze on her, chilling her at the spot. She would have preferred it if he had continued staring at the dead T-rex, "you think I need people fucking helping me?" His jaw tight as he spoke, trying to control his voice.

Those same usually loving grey-blue eyes now held nothing but anger and hatred, to the point she felt tears forming in her eyes, whether at guilt she felt for having done that or because she couldn't stand to see him so hurt and angry with her. She knew whatever she said wouldn't make a difference.

"Squall, I just," her voice breaking as her tears starting spilling down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands, "I'm sorry," she sobbed, she had honestly only meant to help him. Squall sneered with disgust, he knew she was playing the victim role, and it wasn't fazing him.

"You out of all people should fucking know me best," his voice strained as he spit out the words between clenched teeth, his pretty feminine features not matching his icy coldness.

Normally, seeing her like this he would have stopped, but he just didn't care at this point, he knew she used that against him anyhow. He was slow to anger when it came to her, but when it happened he couldn't control it.

"You've just been so stressed and unhappy, I thought," She said pitifully, "why are you so angry that I told Laguna? We both just care about you."

The tears had stopped spilling down her cheeks now, but at the word care, she froze. Squall's eyes widened dangerously, and she saw the absolute fury he was feeling, the blue coming alive so intensely that it was difficult to look into them and not be overwhelmed.

"Care?" He whispered with a biting tone, the word foreign to him, "the only reason you even fucking care," emphasizing the last word, as he got to his feet, his body almost shaking now as his volume rose so that other students could now hear him, "is because I've stopped fucking you!"

"What!" she yelled in surprised, and hurt.

"You know that's not true! How can you," she couldn't even finish as he cut her off, now quieter but with more venom, "you just want me to be the good obedient loving boyfriend who'll do whatever you say. You don't fucking care about how I feel, so stop with the bullshit Rinoa," he picked up his bloody gunblade as Rinoa stared in surprise, not having moved from the ground.

"What's come over you?" she whispered, she was completely confused.

She knew he had been distant lately but why was he so angry with her? She hadn't done anything deserving this much anger.

He shot a final look before leaving. Thinking she couldn't be more surprised and bewildered at his reaction, he again showed her he could.

His eyes had been completely detached, as if staring right through her, all anger gone, like the storm he was. She managed to see the loneliness there, betrayal and disappointment shot through straight to her heart. The worst part was, she felt guilty, like she had known she was using him, betraying his love and trust.

"Squall, wait!" She finally jumped to her feet and ran after him, but was too late; he had taken his car, she had known he would. She could see the taillights swerve dangerously in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heres another chapter. I know it seems pretty heavy for now, but thats going to change soon Just bare with me!

Hikari Heijin: Of course I'll update it! :) As long as there is someone enjoying it! Thanks again for all your kind words heh.. -ego inflates- heh. :)

Griever5: Thank you! Im really glad to hear that :)

I'll try to update quickly, kinda annoying having a full time job.. ah well!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Don't sue poor me..

* * *

Several hours and miles away, at the side of a street in Balamb Squall had stopped the car, his head resting against the wheel as he cried silently. The soft fur of his bomber jacket touching his cheek as if to comfort him. What was wrong with him? Why had he exploded at Rinoa like that? He didn't even know how angry he was until they starting talking and it all came out before he knew what he was saying.

Sounds outside stirred him as he wiped his tears quickly, his mask slipping into place. It was dark outside, evening, but it was only then that Squall realized he had stopped in a rather unsavory part of town as he saw a group of men with wide stupid grins heading his way. He could guess what might happen next if he didn't act, he was certain they were after the car; it had been a gift from Laguna and flashy beyond his tastes. He cursed his stupidity as he gunned the engine, almost running a couple of the men over.

Hearing a loud crack, he turned to see a side window cracked by one the men. He didn't care and drove straight to an Inn he knew would accommodate him on such short notice.

* * *

"Mmm, Seifer," the low feminine voice purred in the dark as she wrapped an arm around his broad toned chest, placing a lazy kiss on it as she rested against it. Seifer chuckled, "that good eh?" she couldn't see his face clearly but she knew the sexy little smirk was there. 

"No," she said slowly, leveling her face with his, waiting for the dismissive eyebrow raised, "much better than good," she cooed, stroking his ego. He grinned wolfishly, "I know." Stretching his long arms above his head, "I gotta use the boy's room."

She gave him the puppy eyes, "when you get back?"

His mischievous smile assured her as she moved off his naked body, watching him as he got up. She couldn't believe her luck, she was grateful she had decided to visit this place; meeting Seifer had been the best part of it.

* * *

"Mr. Leonheart! What an absolute unexpected pleasure," the hotel manager chirped, all too happily. Squall looked at him levelly, "I need a room for a couple of nights." 

"Why of course, anything you would require," Squall felt like strangling the manager, but decided it was in his best interest to not do so; it made him sick to have his ass kissed so blatantly.

He stood silently as the older man bustled about as a chocobo. _Just give me the fucking key already _he groaned in his mind.

"Wow, I didn't know she allowed her dog to stray on its own," an all too familiar voiced mocked from behind Squall. _Please, just go away, I can't deal with this right now. _He clenched his hands at his sides without acknowledging Seifer at all, hoping alas unsuccessfully that Seifer would get the hint and fuck off. If only the stupid manager would hurry up already.

"Or, doesn't she know you've run away?" Seifer continued with fake surprise, "You didn't have a fight did you?" he chuckled.

"Oh, here it is Mr. Leonheart, room 260," the manager, completely devoid of any awareness of the situation, stated happily as Squall snatched the key from him, doing a great job of ignoring Seifer. Grabbing his gunblade, he made to go to his room but couldn't escape Seifer, who was standing in front of him, an arm lazily draped around an attractive redhead, who seemed very uncomfortable being in that position as she looked between them.

"What's the matter Leonheart? Can't think for yourself to answer without Rinny?" his smirk was too much, Squall's fist connected with Seifer before he knew what had happened.

The girl at his side shrieked as they both tumbled to the side. She steadied Seifer who touched his bleeding nose, "the bitch is in heat." Seifer managed to utter, with amusement no less. Squall was already storming to his room, his own breathing and heartbeat bursting in his ears from the rush.

That felt fucking good.

Reaching his room, Squall tossed the gunblade on the bed and sank to the floor against the bed. He needed to be alone, that's the way he liked it and that's when things made sense. His head in his hands as he pulled one knee against himself. Breathing slowly, he tried to clear his head, he was losing grip. "Hyne," the pitiful whimper came out.

* * *

"Sorry, just one more minute," she slowly dabbed at the last remnants of the blood. Seifer was staring ahead blankly, lost in his thoughts, his nose was throbbing and he was doing his best to ignore it. "I don't think it's broken, thankfully," she poured into his eyes, and he slowly focused on her, "who was that guy anyhow?" 

"Not worth explaining," Seifer gave a dismissive shrug as he leaned back against the wall. They were back in her room, where Alena had been busy cleaning his bloody nose.

Seifer glanced at the clock.. 11:43 PM. _I need to work tomorrow too_. He groaned, glancing up at the ceiling. His evening had been perfect up till the point a certain brunette had decided to use him to release his frustrations.

"Does it hurt?" Alena asked, worried, hearing his groan.

A smile lit up his eyes, masking the thoughts in them, "I'm fine. I just gotta get going." He chuckled at her expression, "I have to work tomorrow." He kissed her carefully, not to put pressure on his nose.

"Oh well, I guess if you have to," she mumbled, she didn't want him to leave, this was her last night here before she went back home.

"You could always see me if you're in town again," he said as he got up slowly, stretching up and almost touching the ceiling of the room.

"You know I will," she grinned. He smiled coolly, taking his trench coat off the chair, disappearing behind the door.

Seifer frowned once outside, walking down the hallway. He wasn't through with Squall yet. That bastard was going to pay; he smirked as he reflected on that, glancing at the commander's room as he passed it. For now though, he needed to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Its me again, with a rather long update. It was hard to cut this one up, so I put it all in! Heh.

Hikari Heijin: Thanks again! I know..hehe, I didnt want to write that chick with Seiffy, but I had to! I need to show what his life is like, and I apologize in advance, theres going to be a similar scene soon..Dont kill me! heh..:)

angelsobssession: Thats good to hear! I hope you enjoy the rest of it ! :)

I have a question for anyone reading at the end, if you have a moment, maybe you can help me make a decision? :) thanks in advance!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

-

-

* * *

"Where's Squall?" Zell asked innocently, as he looked around the table at lunch the next day. Rinoa stared at her food, miles away. "I haven't seen the commander for a couple of days," Irvine noticed his lack lately too. Quistis wondered if she should answer for Rinoa, as she didn't look too willing to do so.

Rinoa sighed; unable to meet their gaze, "I wouldn't expect him back any time soon," with that she got up, leaving the group with more questions.

"What does that mean?" Selphie whispered a little too loudly. Quistis held up her hand, leaning in so it stayed within the group, she didn't want the other students knowing their commander had run off somewhere. "I don't want you guys to repeat this, alright?" getting nods all around, she thought how to explain it best without giving away too much. Rinoa and her had gotten close in the past few months, and she knew things had deteriorated drastically between Squall and Rinoa as of late. She wasn't surprised to hear they had fought and Squall had stormed off, although she was confused as to why they fought. Rinoa hadn't wanted to get into details, and Quistis thought Rinoa was embarrassed talking about some of the issues; she wasn't going to pry into their private lives.

"Squall needed to be alone for a bit, I think the work was getting to him, and putting a strain on both Squall and Rinoa, as well as their relationship," she saw the others sympathize with a nod or smile of understanding, "so for now, try not to bring it up to Rinoa, she's still stressed about it."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Zell was surprised, he hadn't noticed Squall being stressed, he had seemed fine to him, well, as fine as Squall was really. Quistis shook her head, "he'll be back when he's ready."

"Yeah," Selphie said slowly, "poor Squally, he should just ask for help if he needs it with work," she pouted.

"You know he won't," Quistis smiled, "Squall will always be Squall when it comes to that."

"Heh, guess you're right," Selphie's beaming smile back, "Lets cheer Rinoa up! We'll all go out tonight! She'll feel so much better after a few drinks and some dancing," she squealed.

"That's a good idea," Quistis agreed, "I'll talk to Rinoa about it."

"I know I could use the break," Irvine pulled his hat over his eyes, leaning back with a lopsided smile.

"Break from what exactly?" Selphie tilted her head, her hands on her hips, "you haven't been doing any of the duties I've given you for the festival!"

"Ah come on, we still got eight weeks till that," he pleaded.

"Well, at least you know when it is," she smiled now, he just grinned, she was too cute.

Zell stood up, "I'll see you later guys," sticking his hands in his pockets, his gaze on the ground, he walked off slowly and unlike himself towards the library.

* * *

Squall was laying in bed, listening to the excited jabber of the people in the hallway. Fuck, can't he even sleep in peace? Looking to the clock, he noticed it was already 1:36 in the afternoon. He had slept in, but that's because he had spent most of the evening staring at his griever necklace, thinking about everything.

He had fallen asleep finally at some point in his jacket. "Ugh," sitting up, he pulled the jacket off; he was sweaty and needed to shower. Pulling his shirt over his head, he ran his bare fingers through his damp hair, the hair a little more cooperative now that it was damp. He finally got up, tossing off his belts and stepping out of his pants and onto the cool tile in the bathroom. He glanced at himself in the mirror, seeing his tired eyes looking back at him, the griever necklace around his bare pale chest.

He touched his scar, feeling the rough texture under his smooth long fingers and last night's incident came back to him. He slumped, his head hanging down as he leaned on the sink, _what was wrong with him?_

Letting Seifer get to him like that and punching him. He usually could ignore most of the blonde's taunts. He was sick of his self indulgence and pushed it out of his mind, letting the water run, feeling its warmth. Releasing a long breath once he stepped in, and his mind went completely blank as he felt the wonderful heat massaging his lithe body. Pushing his hair back out of his face as he sat back in the tub, he rested his head against the wall of the tub. He stayed like that for a long time until his body reminded him of its need.

He cursed, he had no money on him to buy any food and he was starving. He would speak to the manager and see if he could arrange something.

* * *

"What happened man?" Raijin stared at Seifer's swollen nose. "Broken?" asked Fujin.

"Nah, its fine," he grumbled, "a little present from puberty boy," he smirked.

Raijin exchanged a look with Fujin, "you got him back didn't ya?"

"All in good time," Seifer sipped at his drink, casting a glance at the time in the bar, "speaking of. Destiny awaits me." He rose, winking at them, "I've got a date with puberty." Turning as he tucked one hand in his pocket, giving them a small wave over his shoulder as he left the bar.

He was dressed in cream slacks, and a tight black t-shirt with his usual collar on around his neck. Despite his nose, he had a wicked smirk on his face, his brilliant green eyes more so. Though Raijin and Fujin had just arrived, he would drink with them later, he had plans tonight.

Several minutes later, Seifer walked out casually, hands in his pockets as he decided he had enough time for a stroll.

* * *

"There's a message for you Mr. Leonheart," the young lady at the reception desk handed him a folded over piece of paper. Squall glanced at it, a frown forming as he read it.

_Squall, I need to see you tonight. Meet me at the usual place at the pier. I'll be waiting.. Rinoa_

"Did you see who dropped off this note?" he asked as he held it up between his fingers.

"No Mr. Leonheart," she shook her head," it was left here before my shift started."

He found it odd that it would be typed, but thought he'd check it out anyhow, even though he felt suspicious it might a prank; he wanted to face them. He mentally prepared himself and headed to the pier. He didn't expect to actually see Rinoa there, but gave in to his curiosity to see what would happen.

Fully alert, he arrived finally, it was now dark out, and only the lights from the city reflected on the black waters. The salty breeze picked up from earlier in the day. Squall stood waiting, glancing about for any unwelcome visitors. Honestly, deep down he wanted a fight.

He sliced though the air with his gunblade, his leather jacket creaking with the motion. He continued like this for a few moments before getting bored of it, slinging his gunblade against his shoulder and into the air. He looked about, seeing a couple in the distance walking together. Pressing his fine brows together, he decided he no longer cared for the prankster to show and headed back to the Inn.

Upon arriving at the Inn, Squall checked with the reception to see if anyone had asked for him, receiving a negative he trudged to his room, his blade dangling loosely at his side. He cautiously entered the room, trying not to make much noise in case the prankster had decided to wait for him.

Checking the bathroom and looking around his small room, he finally let out a breath, walking over to the case on the desk that he had gone back to retrieve, he stowed his gunblade away. Leaving only a small lamp on for the necessary light, he took his jacket off and hung it off the back of a chair. He never much liked light and would have preferred to sit in the dark but thought tonight to leave it on in case.

He sighed, looking out the window from the third floor. The night was pretty quiet, only the occasional car or so driving by, two groups of young people talking loudly and laughing as what he assumed was on the way to the local bar.

_So boring…._

He squeezed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, leaning his weight on his right leg. He didn't know what to do anymore. The idea of going back to the Garden made his headache worse and the last image of Rinoa crying burned though him, paining him.

"Hyne, why can't it all just go away," he opened his eyes, a lost look softening his features. He hated feelings, why can't he just be numb? They made him weak, made everyone weak.

He went to his bed to try to sleep, lack of anything better to do even though it was fairly early, he really just wanted to sleep and never wake up. He suddenly felt a strange warmth come over him, he froze.

-

-

"What -," the words died on his tongue that now no longer responded. Fear and panic screamed in his veins as he suddenly found his body ignoring his commands. His eyes wide, but that was all he could move.

_What the hell is going on? I can't move!_

His breathing grew rapid, he tried with all his physical and mental strength to move, but nothing happened. He was completely rooted to the spot in front of his bed, his arms loosely at his sides, a slight tilt to his head.

Too late now, he realized what that feeling had been. He had set off a trigger spell of stop. That stupid fucking spell, he couldn't counter it, he would just have to stay there until it faded and Hyne only knew when it would. He would have hung his head in defeat if he could move.

-

What felt like an eternity passed before Squall heard a noise at his door. He tried desperately to turn his head but unfortunately for him he was facing away from the door and towards the bed; the spell didn't show any signs of weakening. He was going insane with just standing there for what actually had only been a couple of hours and was now almost grateful that something was happening.

He heard the door open and close, the rustling of clothes as the door was locked, then heavy footsteps followed, heading towards him. By the sound of it, he figured it was a man, and then it finally dawned on him. ._Seifer …_

_I am an Idiot_, he grumbled to himself.

He really just completely and literally walked into that trap. He had so much on his mind he must have not been thinking right to realize this till now.

_Fuck, guess what he's going do_ he said helplessly inside his mind, which really wasn't unusual for him.

"I'm surprised at you," the expected voice mocked, "I would have thought you'd gotten out of this by now." Seifer walked around till he was facing the angry little brunette, leaning down so that his face was level with his, he raised an eyebrow, smiling, "I guess I gave you too much credit to set up the other triggers."

Seifer mentally disarmed them as he sat down in front of Squall, his usual smirk in place as he leaned back on his elbows, glancing about the room. Squall noticed the slight redness on Seifer's face, he smiled inwardly for that punch last night; he was proud he'd left a mark.

"Not a bad room for free," his tilted his head, watching Squall's face closely, noticing his expressive eyes since that was all he seemed to be able to affect in stop. "Being commander has its perks, eh Squally?" he chuckled when he saw him roll his eyes as if saying, "is this what you came to say? Make it at least worth my time."

It's funny really, how in silence Squall would reveal more than when he spoke, but he guessed stop spell or not, that was Squall, and Seifer had become used to him and probably one of the few who got him.

"You see, the beauty of this Squally, is that I can stay here all night, talking all night and you have to listen," he grinned evilly, "not like can walk away this time. Even feels like always," he laughed under his breath.

Squall wanted to punch him again, he knew Seifer was right, and he also knew that if Seifer really wanted to irritate him, he'd stop at nothing to do so, even if it meant he'd stay all night talking, just so he could piss the hell out of Squall.

"I wonder why I didn't think of this before," Seifer chuckled, amused by himself, "you should consider yourself lucky that I've gone through all this trouble and devoted all this time just for you," he sat up, looking into Squall's eyes, he grinned even more, seeing how infuriated the pretty boy was. He took his time taking Squall in; with Squall being unable to turn away Seifer knew it would bother him immensely to be stared at.

_Stop fucking staring at me, asshole_ Squall growled inwardly._ Don't you have a life or bitch to go back to?_

Seifer had to admit to himself; this was fun. He hadn't had this much fun in along time, he felt deliriously content and happy. He also noted how much Squall looked like a chick, actually he made a very hot chick; he shook his head.

Squall could only wonder at what the idiot in front of him was thinking, he actually couldn't care less as long as Seifer remained quiet; he knew that silence wouldn't last long.

"Has anyone told you you're a good listener?" Seifer got up, walking up to the gunblade case, "its cause you never interrupt or offer an opinion. Never mind the fact that you aren't listening most of the time. Probably talking to yourself right now, aren't you?"

Squall heard the click of the case being opened, _DON'T touch it.. I'm going to kill him when this wears off._ Squall was about to explode, Seifer was pushing every possible "Piss me off" button, he was messing around with his stuff.

"Must be freaking interesting in that head of yours, since you spend all day in there," Seifer looked back at Squall, not surprisingly getting no reaction and almost hearing the "whatever" in his head, "Or maybe you just keep it all in since you're so dull and pessimistic."

_Just die, drop dead_

Squall prayed. Seifer lifted the gunblade out of the case; he had to admit that at least Squall took care of his things. It didn't show its use as much as it should have, and was completely clean and freshly polished.

_Given when you've got nothing that matters to you, Seifer_ thought as he swiped at the air near enough to Squall that he felt the blade whiz by his ear. If it was possible, Squall tensed further, wondering just how far Seifer was going to go.

He hadn't really believed Seifer would cause him any serious harm, but he had also thought that at the point he received his scar. Seifer was unpredictable that way.

"Your gunblade's a lot lighter than mine," Seifer noted, but Squall caught the insult in it. Squall had a remark but unable to say anything he sighed in frustration. Seifer sensed the change and placing the gunblade back, decided to take it up one more level.

He was grinning broadly, completely and thoroughly enjoying himself, like a little kid sneaking into his older brother's room to rummage through it.

He walked up in front of Squall, watching those eagle eyes fasten on him. Seifer let his eyes trail down till he caught sight of Squall's other favorite possession, and with a teasing tone, "precious griever," he touched his fingers to Squall's necklace that hung loosely around a broad silver chain; it looked out of place on Squall's delicate frame, but that contradiction was Squall within himself, opposites co-existing and constantly in battle, no wonder the poor boy was always so moody.

Squall let out a feral growl as Seifer lifted griever closer so he could study it for the first time. "You know, I've always wanted to see this close up," Seifer whispered, his face now inches from Squall's as he leaned in to examine it.

Squall found himself imprinting every detail of Seifer's face into his mind. He saw Seifer's unguarded eyes for a brief moment as he honestly seemed taken by griever. Squall noticed then how long Seifer's light blond lashes were, his green eyes so bright against it and his tanned skin. Squall envied him that.

Seifer looked up, his face still where it had been, a little lower than Squall's. He resisted the urge to touch Squall's silky hair, it looks so soft, whoa, where did that come from? Seifer noticed Squall's demeanor had changed, he seemed uncertain, his eyes relaxed, softening his face dramatically to the point it almost startled Seifer.

All Seifer could think was _why the hells he looking at me like that?_

Their closeness presenting an opportunity Seifer just couldn't resist nor would he. His eyes lost heir edge as they fell to Squall's pouty lips that were partially open, he could have sworn Squall's breath hitched momentarily as he leaned in closer till he could feel the other's now erratic shallow breathing on his own lips.

His eyes glided up to Squalls, and he almost backed off his original plan; they looked so confused and helpless, sad and expectant at the same time.

Seifer felt a tug at his heart but he shoved at that, his own ego demanding satisfaction as opposed to sparing Squall.

Squall was staring at Seifer, feeling the heat on his face from Seifer's gaze and breath, sending warm delirious shivers through him. He wanted to turn away and yet he was at the same moment glad he couldn't move. He forced himself to breathe, feeling light headed.

The slow smirk eased venomously onto Seifer's face, Squall stared in shock, shaken out of that haze that had just as suddenly gone as it came, leaving him feeling like a complete and utter fool.

"What the hell," Seifer straightened himself up, his head tilted back, his eyes wide and mocking, "you actually thought I was going to kiss you, you fairy?" A laugh tore through Seifer, though a bit forced, while tears threatened to sting Squall's eyes, he was going to kill him, one way or another.

"Hyne," Seifer placed his hands on Squall's shoulders, worsening it, and seeing the murder in his eyes his sheer delight at the misery was too much, "sorry to disappoint you there Squally, but I not that desperate," laughter threatening to erupt again, "wait till the others hear about this shit," laughter shaking his body.

Squall was no longer listening; he was in a world where there was no Seifer, nothing, nothing but existence. A moment of eternity that didn't abide by time

"Shit Squall," Seifer wiped at his eyes, his laughter now subsiding to tiredness. "I've given you enough of my time, that spell should be wearing off fairly soon." Now quite sure why he told Squall that as he gave the boy a strange look, but Squall was gone. Seeing the detachment, just a cutout of Squall was there, Seifer had succeeded in pushing him far enough. Contently, Seifer walked out, closing the door on the frozen figure of Squall.

* * *

AN: Well, what did ya think? :) I had a question though, would you prefer I dont change the rating to R for a scene in the future (for sexual stuff), or should I just rewrite it to suit PG13? let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Heres another chapter! And as you guys requested, I'll just change the rating to R. Heh, why was I not surprised to hear that ?? ;) Expect something soon!

Hikari Heijin : Thank you so much again! –blush- Im glad to hear that..heh :)

Angels-Obsession: Thannnnkk you!! Yeah me too!! Hope mines not too awful though, I'll try! :)

Disclaimer : I own nothing, and am not making anything off of this fic.

-

* * *

"Mr. Leonheart?" The insistent knock came again, and not surprisingly getting no response. The manager at the other end huffed and walked away, he wondered if Leonheart was even still in the room, he needed that room for tonight. 

Squall was sitting on the bed, staring at a spot on the floor in front of him; he'd been like that for a good hour.

_What am I going to do?_

He didn't want to go back to the Garden, he just wanted a new life, where no one knew him nor expected him to live up to anything. He closed his eyes, his posture reflecting his defeat, last night still replaying in his head.

Seifer had made him realize something, just how dreadfully shallow and empty his life was. Seifer had his work, his friends whom, he actually liked, and even from just one night he'd seen his love life not lacking. Seifer was living as he pleased.

While Squall was living everyone else's life decided for him except the life he actually wanted.

He liked it better before all of the sorceress fiasco took place, back to when he acted as himself, feuded with Seifer and actually enjoyed his life, even if it didn't appear so to others.

_Still, I still love Rinoa, despite it all._

He got up lethargically, pulling his jacket on. He needed to go see her, talk to her. She never judged him; at least he could depend on that. He just needed to ..to what? Come back crying to her? He was torn; maybe a walk would clear his head.

-

-

Several hours later, it was mid afternoon, and dark clouds hung above the rapid waves of the ocean, threatening to storm at a moment's notice. It was inevitable and so was the fact that he had to go back at some point. He wasn't one to run away from his duties, nor avoid the inevitable.

It was decided, _I'm going back, and then what? I'll worry about that when I get to that point._

He knew he'd have to do something, Hyne only knew what.

-

* * *

"C-Commander?" Jennifer stared in surprised and disappointment, she had honestly not expected for her boss to return, it had been about a week since he'd stormed off, and she had been glad to be rid of him, what was his problem anyhow? 

Squall didn't even seem to hear or see her until several minutes later, he was so used to the routine of picking up his new work off her desk and going into his office that only once his gloved hand was on the door knob did he pause, his back to her. "You're fired, I want you out within five minutes."

"What?" Jennifer got up and stared blankly at his back as he retreated into his office without another word, "but commander, Rin-" SLAM.

That bastard! She bit her lip, she would definitely bring this up to Rinoa, how freaking dare he? Indignant, she grabbed her few belongings and left, going straight to Rinoa's dorm room.

-

* * *

Squall breath a small sigh of very temporary relief. 

_At least that nuisance was gone now_

He knew it wouldn't be long before someone came looking for him, other students had seen him come in, so he enjoyed the brief solitude while he could. He suddenly felt the sting of insult and humiliation of what Seifer had done. _Hyne_..

He shoved it out his mind, knowing it would pass and have no effect within a few days.

He looked at his desk, the papers laying in the same disarray as he had left them, now feeling like he had never left at all, he began to organize them, his eyes were anyone there to see them sad and hidden behind his loose hair.

All too soon a knock sounded at the door, his gaze snapped up to glare at the door in hatred. _Go away_. He knew that was too good to be true, he continued to organize the papers, unreachable once again.

"Squall?" a muffled voice asked, not expecting a response nor waiting for it, Rinoa opened the door, dreading what's next.

She had replayed this conversation in her head for days, but now stepping in and standing in front of Squall, who did an incredible job of ignoring her, she couldn't remember a word of it.

"Squall?" She watched him, he looked tired and broken, he was always so fragile and his pretty features touched by that familiar frown, only the touch of blue under his eyes showing he hadn't been sleeping well.

She just wanted to wrap her arms around his small frame but knew better.

"How have you been Squall?" She asked, not knowing what else to say. He placed the stack of papers down, not looking up from them. "Fine," _well, at least he's talking_.

"Jennifer told me you came back, and that you fired her," Rinoa tilted her head, watching him with an apologetic smile on her face, "I'm sorry I asked you to hire her."

_I might as well get this over with_, he thought to himself, not wanting to waste anymore of his time nor hers. Resting his open palm against his forehead, he closed his eyes, speaking so quietly, Rinoa had to move right next to him to hear, looking down at the top of his head, she knew this was something he'd had on his chest a long time.

"Rinoa, I think you realize this isn't working for either of us. I'm grateful to you for everything but," he sighed, feeling uncomfortable from her gaze.

He stood and went to the window, his back to her. "I'm sorry, I can't be your knight," his voice distant, stating it as a fact. He should have said this a while ago. At the beginning, he had felt this, but eventually pushed it away, until a few weeks ago. _This isn't me, I can't do this._

"Squall, I'm sorry too," she was trying to control her voice but it was breaking.

She felt cold and alone, her world had just come to an end as she knew it. She had felt this coming on; she hugged herself tightly. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I don't want you to be anything," she pleaded, "Just you as you are. You don't have to be anything you don't want to," she reasoned, loosing her guard and wrapping her arms around his chest from behind him, her cheek pressed gently against his back, "please Squall, don't do this," she whispered.

He hung his head in defeat, looking to the floor for an answer, but he knew what had to be done.

"Don't you love me at all anymore?" she needed to know.

Squall breathed out deeply, feeling her warmth around him, and her soft sob and plea, he felt his resolve weaken but he couldn't back away now. He pulled her arms off him gently.

"Rinoa, I can't do this, please try to understand," he turned half way, "I'm not who you want. You're in love with what you think I am," his tone softer now. He turned to look at her, "you already knew this, but it was something I had to say," his gaze offering a little warmth, making it even more unbearable for her.

She looked down, his words were the truth. "I'm sorry," he offered. She nodded lightly, tears starting to flow freely; she wished he wasn't so nice about it. She didn't know what to else to do but turn and run.

He watched her go, then sat down at his desk, his head in his hands.

_Well, I did it._


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well, here is another long update! Sorry if it is too long, but again it was kinda hard to cut this part up.

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll make this AN's a quick one! Although I wanted to say about Hikari Heijin's comment. I just never thought of Squall as being a vindictive or evil person, so I always felt he was the kinda person who if he let you in his circle of trust, he'd always care for you. Doesn't mean he wants to be with her, but he'd be concerned if something happened. Anyhow! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :)

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing and am not making any money off this.

-

-

-

* * *

About 2 weeks had passed since then, and Squall though less burdened, was more detached and withdrawn than he had ever been, at least for as long as Selphie had known him.

_He better see me_

Selphie was nervous, she had tried to talk to Squall when she found out about the breakup, but he had completely shut her out and rejected any kind words or concerns from her and everyone else. She felt bad for Zell. She really wondered why he seemed to believe he had to be cold and heartless all the time, there was nothing wrong with being down sometimes. Selphie scrunched her face in thought, her light brown hair framing her face in the usual fashion that she loved.

_At least I might distract him_

She smiled, happy with herself.

She walked right in; noting Squall still hadn't found any help yet. She didn't think he'd even noticed the difference, being so engrossed in his work lately; on several occasions he'd slept in his office.

Selphie took a deep breath before knocking on his door, forcing her beaming smile, she didn't want to show how she felt; Squall could use someone not being so depressing around him, besides it pissed him off.

Squall glanced up briefly from his report before returning to it, it was a report on the Garden budget.

_No response, as usual._

She poked her head in, holding her clipboard close to her chest, "Squall, do you have a minute?"

"What is it?" Selphie came in and flopped down on a chair. Wow, he looked tired, his hair disheveled, with his eyes narrowed as he read, traces of red in the whites. It didn't look like he wanted an interruption.

Putting on her best smile, she continued, "Well it's about the Garden festival. It's coming up in two months, so I've started organizing it, and I wanted to run this by you." Seeing his gaze still following words on the paper, she leaned in close, "Squall?"

"I heard you," his eyes shot up, "Do as you like, it's in your hands." Going back to his work, his tone short.

"I made you a copy of the plan," she pulled a paper from the clipboard, placing it on his desk as she got up, " take a look if you like, whenever you have a minute."

He made a sound of acknowledgment. "Well, don't work too hard Squall!" She smiled, her tone light and cheerful, "We'll see you around."

As she shut the door, Squall glanced at the paper she had left behind, squeezing the bridge of his nose, giving his eyes a break.

_Don't work too hard?_  
He thought cynically. The work would still be there though, so he decided to finish it off later.

Getting up, his fatigued body asked for attention. Stretching his arms above his head, his plain white shirt lifting and showing the tightly knit muscles under the creamy pale skin of his midriff. Walking groggily to look out the window, his heavy boots squeaking against wooden floors.

It was around eight in the evening but it was a bright evening thanks to the full moon. He looked out the window, his forehead pressed against the cool glass. It was strange how much like the night he was, dark yet as pale as the moon, with the darkness hiding everything within its embrace, the storm clouds reflecting his eyes.

The silence in his mind rudely interrupted by a couple, the young girl's giggles bringing him back to his position.

He frowned, watching as they slipped under the protection of the trees, the young man's back to him, with their upper bodies blocked from his view. He didn't need to see more to know what they were doing.

That was the last thing he needed to see and remind him of events he would happily junction GFs to get rid of the memories. It wasn't that he was lonely; it's just that he felt like something was wrong, and off.

He realized he needed to silence his mind before it got worse, so he decided to shower.

-

-

* * *

The white noise of the water sheltered Squall as he sat in the shower, his eyes closed. Something was bothering him but he couldn't pinpoint it. The water dragged down his thick hair, his face half hidden behind it as he frowned.

He always felt better when he did this, but it wasn't working right now. Frustrated, Squall let his mind wonder, hoping it would sort itself out and then shut up.

His thoughts touched on a memory that caused him to pause.

That evening; the last time he had seen Seifer. What was bothering him about that?

Seifer couldn't have really gotten to him. His mind drifted on the matter further, going through the events, annoyed at himself at some points and at Seifer in others. He felt a jolt almost when he came to Seifer being mere inches from himself.

Squall took in a shallow breath, remembering Seifer's warm breath on his lips, the rapid heartbeat that caused all the other noise to disappear, then Seifer's eyes. Their brilliance dulled by a look Squall had never seen on Seifer. He remembered so clearly the desire in them as they followed the line of his jaw to his lips. Squall had become entranced with Seifer's parted lips; they looked so inviting, the warmth they promised tempting.

Squall sighed loudly as he pressed his head back against the wall of the tub, pushing his hair back from his face to feel the direct spray of the warm water. He felt his body reacting, a rush and excitement filling him. He was shocked but so engrossed in the feeling that he just couldn't push it away or question why the hell he was feeling so strange all of the sudden.

Almost not noticing he was doing it, Squall felt his hand travel to between his legs. Moaning softly, he felt just how much he had reacted, his body seemed to know what it wanted; he wrapped his hand around his aching need, completely lost in the rush of his mind, soft moans escaping his lips as the water beaded and trickled down his body. A strangled cry echoing his release.

-

-

* * *

Finally stepping out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his small waist, he pressed his palm to his forehead.

_What was that?_

Once he had been done, the pleasure almost unbearable and unlike what he'd felt before, even when with Rinoa, he felt an almost equal amount of guilt and shame.

What had he been thinking? He had become hard at the thought of Seifer.

Squall slumped down on the edge of the bed, completely confused and ashamed.

_What's happening to me? What did Seifer do to me?_

Now, he became angry as another thought struck him, what if Seifer had actually cast something on him to make him feel this way? It wouldn't be beyond Seifer to be so underhanded. In fact, now that Squall thought of it, he was almost sure that's what has happened.

_Seifer! He's probably laughing about it right now.._

Squall picked up his phone and dialed quickly, frowning deeply.

"Quistis? It's Squall. I need you to take charge again for a couple of days. I have some business that I've got to attend to in town," after she confirmed it, he added "thanks" before hanging up. He got dressed quickly.

-

-

* * *

This just wasn't Seifer's day.

"Come on people, hurry up! We've got to be loaded and ready to go in an hour!" The short sweaty older man yelled.

_Lazy bastards! All of them._

He shot Seifer an evil glare, folding his meaty arms across his chest, "a big boy like you can carry two of those at a time," Seifer's tall frame loomed over his boss, casting him a long look as he passed him, he had to bite his tongue, but something also just had to slip, "you're pretty healthy looking, maybe you should try," Seifer's eyes lingered a moment on the man's belly, making his point.

"What did you say?" he yelled, his face even redder, the other men chuckled as Seifer was already inside the boat. Seeing them chuckle, the short man walked off the boat in a huff, rubbing his sweaty hands together in a nervous habit.

_Who the hell did that blond asshole think he was? _

"Excuse me," a clear masculine voice broke in, the man whirled around, glaring at the young man that was bothering him, "what do you want?"

Squall rolled his eyes, the man had been so absorbed in his own thoughts he hadn't seen Squall walk up to him, and wait a few minutes before saying something, "are you in charge around here?"

The fat man eyed him oddly, the young man looked harmless enough, wearing a short black jacket with a fur lining, under it a plain white shirt that accentuated his fit form, with black leather pants hugging long legs.

He didn't think much of the youth's fashion sense but found himself studying the pale face; the boy was gorgeous.

Pretty, very fine features that seemed even better with a frown on them, fine black brows touched by loose silky brown hair, but it was the eyes that captured his attention. He had never seen such striking eyes, a violent blue grey that seemed to be taking on the color of the ocean around them.

Squall shifted his weight onto one leg, feeling awkward at being stared at like this. He was used to it from girls specifically, but this older man made him cringe.

"Yes, I am," the man straightened himself, regretting his harshness earlier, "who might you be?" he was itching to find out.

Squall found no reason to not tell him, he just wanted him to stop ogling him, "Squall Leonheart," he paused, seeing the man's eyes widen in recognition and then disappointment.

"What do you want Mr. Leonheart?" The man's attitude back to its original charm. Squall found this man's moodiness annoying. "I'm looking for Seifer Almasy. I believe he works for you."

The reaction he got was completely unexpected.

"ALMASY?" he hissed through his teeth.

_Now I had an excuse. I knew I hated that bastard for a reason, I felt it!_

The man bolted towards the boat. Squall blinked and followed.

"Almasy! Seifer Almasy! Get your ass out here!" He screamed, his short frame shaking with delight and rage.

Seifer froze, _Oh shit, how did he find out?_ He forced his panic out, feeling everyone around him staring at him now, some unsure and others angry. Seifer's mask saving the last bit of pride as he stepped out on the dock, feeling the glares at his back, "what?" he asked calmly as if nothing had happened.

The man had dreamed of this, stepping up to mere inches, glaring up at Seifer's cocky expression, "you fucking know what. You're lucky I don't have you arrested!"

"You wouldn't do that, the authorities might force me to tell them what you're carrying," he said innocently.

His boss's face went purple with rage, "get the hell out of here! I never want to see your face around here again! I won't be so forgiving next time," pure venom in his threat as he walked off proudly to his boat, "get to work the rest of you!"

Seifer's expression was calm, masking his feelings as started walking away, but stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Squall, who looked surprised.

_So that's how they found out_.

"Well, I guess you got your revenge now," his tone flat. Squall stared as Seifer walked past him. Squall felt guilty, he hadn't intended for this, he had wanted to keep this strictly between them, as Seifer had done.

He followed the taller man, Seifer's soaked white t shirt sticking to the tanned back, showing the tightly knit array of muscles on his back, it was then Squall noticed Seifer was more built than when he had left.

_Must be the work. .that he no longer has now cause of me…Hyne._

"That wasn't my intention," Squall caught up to him, "how was I to know you lied about who you are?" stopping as Seifer stopped, finding himself turning to face Seifer now who was looking at Squall with an odd expression, as if realizing an innocence he had never noticed before in Squall.

"No, you wouldn't have known," Seifer arched a golden brow, his jade eyes sad, "you wouldn't know any of it Squall. You live in a fantasy world and always have."

"Whatever," Squall folded his arms, looking down and away. Seifer found himself grabbing the younger man, his fingers digging into Squall's upper arms, feeling the muscles underneath. Squall tensed, his eyes snapping up to glare at Seifer, about to protest but Seifer cut him off.

"Do you have any fucking clue how hard it was for me to find work where they didn't care what your name was? Where they didn't check up on your background? Do you?" He shook him to emphasize his question.

"You think people want to have it known that the sorceress's lapdog is working for them?" Seifer whispered harshly, his jaw tight. "You think I want to hide who I am? I don't have a fucking choice, I have to eat," he let him go suddenly, walking away leisurely, "not that any of you ever concerned yourself with that."

Squall got over his surprise quickly, "why didn't you just come back to the Garden? I would have-"- "Don't you DARE say it Squall," Seifer barked, shooting him a deadly glare, "you of all people have no right to say that to me." Seifer continued on walking, "I don't need your pity."

Squall sighed, hanging his head, he knew how stubborn Seifer was, and how proud. In fact, he completely understood how he felt, and from lack of words, all Squall could say was "Sorry." He wasn't sure if Seifer had heard him as the blond disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Raijin studied Seifer's slumped form sadly, sharing a look with Fujin who shook her head and sighed. Things just weren't fair at all, what had Seifer ever done to deserve all these things, many of them she knew he hid from them. He must have pissed off something out there pretty bad.

Fujin was one of the very few who knew just how sensitive Seifer was; how fragile he was. She would just grow angry if she thought about it anymore. "He really doesn't deserve this, any of it," Raijin echoed her thoughts.

"I know," she touched Seifer's shoulder, nudging him gently. She wondered just how long he'll have to keep fighting for everything, when will things become easier for him? Seifer appeared to be completely passed out on the table, his head resting on his arms on the dirty wet table.

Neither Raijin nor Fujin had felt the need to stop him from drinking himself to a stupor.

Raijin wrapped his large arm around Fujin's small shoulders, seeing her face contort with frustration, he whispered softly to her though he felt the same, "Don't worry Fu, he'll be fine, like he always is."

"I know, but I just wonder when will everything stop being such a struggle? When he finally breaks?" she turned, her red eye burning intensely into Raijin. He smiled sadly, and shook his head to say I don't know, "We better get him home though. The bar is closing soon." She nodded to that, getting up. Raijin wrapped Seifer's limp arm around his shoulders as Fujin slid underneath the other to help carry Seifer, they made their way out.

Seifer's head hung forward, a small mumble escaped his lips as they walked down the stone streets, now empty and dimly let, they headed towards Seifer's apartment in a rather questionable part of town.

They were used to running into drunks and roughs and all kinds of people on this street, but Raijin had never expected to see this person here.

Fujin almost tripped forward with Seifer's weight on her when Raijin suddenly stopped, "what is it?" she glanced at him, seeing his eyes focused ahead and narrowed, she followed his gaze and her own eye narrowed.

"Haven't you done enough?" she growled. Squall stepped forward but thought better to get too close to the hot tempered woman; he stood close enough so that they would hear him.

Frowning, he realized they weren't going to make this easy, "I didn't come here to cause trouble."

"Same as last time right? Well you have. Just what do you want?" Raijin was growing impatient and Seifer was getting heavy.

"I've come to take Seifer back to the Garden, give me a-" Squall was cut off by Fujin's laugh, he pressed his lips together tightly, "you know he'll be better off there. I lost him his job, so the most I can do is offer him a new one."

"What are you crazy?" Raijin blinked, "Seifer wouldn't go back there, ya know. Everyone hates him there more, at least here no one knows his face, just the name."

"It's not going to be like that, nor is it. No one is going to do anything to him, I'll make sure of it. I know a lot of people have forgiven him, and others never blamed him." Squall studied the two, his eyes resting on the passed out Seifer, whispering as he continued, "besides, what options does he have here?"

"No! He isn't going. Leave," Fujin began walking again, Raijin afraid to drop Seifer was forced to follow. Squall had to move out of the way as they passed him.

"What do you intend to do then Fujin? Take him in until he finds work that's shady enough to not care? How long is that going to work before he gets into the kind of work they can't have people knowing about?" Squall spoke hotly, "did you ever think of that?"

Fujin paused, she hadn't actually. Raijin looked at her with a frown, reflecting her. What if someone did decide Seifer knew too much? Especially with how cocky Seifer was.

They knew what Squall was offering was probably the best thing for Seifer, but they also knew that Seifer would never go back there. "Just let me at least talk to Seifer," Squall walked up to them, watching their backs as he folded his arms and shrugged, "if he refuses then he refuses."

"Fine, follow,"Fujin was short, as she always was when she was upset, lapsing back into old habits. They arrived there silently, but for Fujin's question, "why care?"

Squalls eyes widened a little at the question before narrowing again, his brow knitted together, he didn't know why he cared, because he was his rival? Because they have known each other for all their lives?

"I feel responsible, I guess," he muttered, "I don't know." They left it at that, finally entering a second floor apartment.

Squall looked around and it struck him then just how different things turned out for the two of them. Comparing to what Squall had, Seifer's apartment was mostly bare of any furniture, looking to be just a room with a stove in the corner alongside a fridge, making up what was the 'kitchen'. A couch with blankets on it he assumed to be the bed. Seeing a couple of doors down a small hallway, he guessed them to be the bathroom and closet.

A small TV sat on a stand in front of the couch, a table with three chairs near the stove. What Squall found kept the place from looking like a hell hole was all the plants. There were potted plants everywhere, the long vines spreading across the one large window in the front of the room. Squall almost missed the case in which Hyperion was stored next to the couch.

In a few minutes, Raijin and Fujin had Seifer laid down on the couch. Glancing at each other and then at Squall, they began to leave, placing the key to the apartment on the table.

"If you hurt him in any way, I'll come after you," Fujin whispered, the threat very clear. Squall watched her back as she departed with Raijin, leaving him and Seifer alone in the quiet apartment.

_Now what? I guess I wait._

Squall decided he'd look around the apartment after a few minutes of not knowing what to do with himself. It didn't take long to realize Seifer really didn't own too many things. He found the one closet filled with Seifer's clothes and a few boxes.

Glancing over at Seifer who seemed to be sleeping soundly, the black turtleneck he wore with a pair of grey slacks riding up, exposing his tanned muscular midriff. Squall took in the sight finding his mind imprinting its every detail. Seifer was laying on his back, his face turned away so his perfect profile was in full view, a slight frown, with his golden hair messy and out of place.

Squall expression softened, Seifer looked so vulnerable, in the smirk's rare absence Seifer really didn't seem all that intimidating.

His eyes drifted down, even as just a man he could see Seifer was very attractive, his body enticing as the tease of the midriff proved, with the tight pants hugging his sculptured powerful legs. Squall's eyes widened when he realized his eyes had landed and been happily settled on Seifer's crotch, which the pants did little to hide.

Blushing deeply, he turned away. Looking back to the closet he was standing in front of. _Really, what is the matter with me?_

Reaching in Squall retrieved one of the inconspicuous boxes. It was small, enough to fit pictures in, and felt light when he held it.

Squall felt like he was doing something wrong, invading Seifer's privacy, but he also then realized how much he actually didn't know about Seifer. They had never really been friends like that; friends that talked to each other. He was curious to know what things Seifer cherished enough to save. His gloved hand pulled the cover off, "just what the fuck are you doing?" a deep angry voice caused Squall to jump a little in surprise.

Seifer was sitting up, groggy still, but his face twisted in anger, eyes now alert seeing his possession in Squall's hands.

"I was just bored," Squall shrugged, closing the box.

"Then go be bored and snoop in someone else's home," Seifer had made his way to Squall, snatching the box from him. Squall could smell the liquor on him, and from his sluggish movements he could see Seifer was still pretty drunk.

Seifer turned to face Squall, a confused and annoyed expression on his face, "what the hell are you doing here?" Just realizing he didn't remember inviting Squall. Looking him over, "how'd you get in?"

"Fujin and Raijin brought you home, they let me in as well," Squall studied Seifer's deep jade eyes, they looked so unguarded that he was entranced by them.

"What spell did you use to make them do that?" A golden brow arched, he was leaning heavily against the wall, still tired as hell, and annoyed his happy haze was wearing off, "forget it. Just get out," he stumbled over to the couch and fell on it.

"Stupid fucking thing," he grumbled, tugging hard at the turtleneck, the stupid thing was uncomfortable and choking him. He tossed it to the ground and lay back. Squall's tranquil eyes watching this quietly, not moving. He felt his pulse quicken at the half nude Seifer and so he turned away, lowering his head to cover his eyes with the thick locks.

Seifer growled irritably, "Why are you still here?" placing his arm over his eyes, trying to go to sleep. Squall simply walked over to the table and sat at one of the chairs, leaning back he glanced out the window.

"What the?" Seifer mumbled, moving his arm a little to be able to see, "Are you deaf? Get out." Seifer's hazy mind was having a hard time understanding anything.

"I'm not leaving," Squall's soft clear voice answered.

"Fine you freak. Stay and stare out the window," turning towards the back of the couch, away from Squall, "freaking weirdo," he muttered, trying to drift off again.

Squall's mind blanked, he didn't know how long he sat like that while Seifer tossed and turned before finally sitting up and cursing loudly, "Fuck! I can't sleep now."

Dragging his feet, he walked to the kitchen and opened the small fridge, bumping into Squall's shoulder as he did so. Squall ignored it, he didn't want to fight with Seifer, he felt tired and old, he'd wait till Seifer was sound of mind, as much as Seifer ever was.

After gulping down some milk, Seifer stood behind Squall, "having fun commander?" he tilted his head, studying the top of Squall's head, having an urge to touch the soft looking hair, he reached down and ran his fingers through it.

Squall jerked away from him, getting up abruptly and glaring at him. Seifer looked so out of it, Squall didn't ever bother saying anything but made a sound of disgust and walked over to the window, staring out.

Cursing Seifer internally when he felt the man follow him to stand close enough that Squall could clearly smell the liquor again, "Go to sleep Seifer," Squall mumbled.

"I'm still trying to understand what exactly you're doing here commander," Squall shivered slightly and crossed his arms. Seifer's husky voice very close to his ear now, "did you miss me? Is that why you came?"

Squall snorted, "Whatever," turning away from Seifer. He could feel the smirk as oppose to see it when Seifer went on, "don't be ashamed, I just have that affect."

Squall whirled around, his eyes cold, "In your dreams fucker," Seifer was amused to hear such foul language come from those pretty lips, his grin growing.

"How about we stop the small talk then," leaning forward, he placed his hands on either side of Squall against the window, trapping him. Squall retreated back against the window, away from him, "Stop it, you drunk bastard," he hissed.

Seifer smiled happily, "I am drunk, maybe that's why you look so gorgeous to me right now," Squall's eyes widened, his mouth opening but not knowing what to say. Seifer turned serious, his eyes on Squall's lips as he leaned in closer, trying to close the gap between them.

Squall stared in surprise but quickly shoved him back hard enough to make him stumble backwards, his grogginess making him unstable; Squall knew normally that wouldn't have caused Seifer to even budge.

Taking his chance, Squall pulled away, standing in front of the couch, "Stop being an asshole," he sneered, glaring at the taller man, who just seemed again to be having way too much fun at Squall's expense.

"Aw come on Squally, you owe me," Seifer grinned as he very openly eyed Squall's crotch. Squall thought his heart would burst as it beat mercilessly, feeling an incredible rush through him, heating up his face.

"How about it Squally? I know you want it," Seifer was inches from him again. Squall had just about had it, he turned to leave when he felt strong hands grab his arms and toss him to the couch.

"Get. Off. Me!" he spit through gritted teeth as Seifer pushed Squall's hands into the couch, his lecherous grin inches from Squall's lips. Squall's body shuddered, his mind going a hundred miles a minute. He became well aware of Seifer's crotch pressed against his thigh, his bare chest pinning him down as Squall struggled desperately against him to get out of his strong grip.

"Shhh, just relax," Seifer whispered, his lips on Squall's neck. Squall gasped, feeling the gentle kisses, a warmth shooting to his groin, feeling himself growing aroused as Seifer's soft wet kisses trailed to his cheek.

"STOP IT!" Squall yelled, desperate to get away. He couldn't let Seifer feel him reacting, he was growing hard and he just couldn't let Seifer know how he was affecting him.

Seifer's hand released one wrist and slid between their bodies, the calloused fingers caressing Squall's abs under his short white shirt, Squall wanted to rip his arm off, he didn't want him to stop but he couldn't let him go on either.

_No, this is so wrong, so sick._

His cobalt eyes went wide, feeling warmth cover his lips, as Seifer kissed his full lips greedily; he could taste the milk on his lips as Seifer devoured his lips, growing in desperation with each moment. The hand now sliding between Squall's legs, squeezing his groin through the thin material of his pants. Squall groaned before he could stop himself, feeling Seifer's smile against his lips.

It was too much, Squall could feel tears welling up in anger, then with all his force, he pulled his legs back and hoisted Seifer off him, throwing him to the ground.

Jumping to his feet, his teeth gritted, eyes wet with tears, threatening to run, "Don't ever fucking touch me!" he shrieked, feeling completely devastated.

_This had gone so wrong_.

He fled before anything more happened, leaving a bewildered drunk Seifer on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Okkkkaayyy, so this is another really long chappie.. Im sorry!! Would you prefer I cut them short? I just never know how to separate them.. :/

Anyhow….notes at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing but a long lasting love for Seifer and Squall, so don't sue!

-

* * *

"Oh Hyne," Seifer groaned, squinting against the light, his head throbbing so loudly he could hear water dripping in his neighbor's bathroom. 

_I drank too much_

It took him a few minutes to remember where he was, and then he'd wished he hadn't. Last night came back to him full force, and he covered his face with his hands and swore.

_I tried to fuck puberty boy. What the hell was I thinking? Well, he did look stunning, and if one looked at him through hazy eyes he could be a gorgeous girl too._

"And I thought he was difficult enough to deal with before," he swore again. He knew that that was completely stupid of him, and that he was going to be made to regret it, hell, he regretted it now.

_Really, what was I thinking?_ Disgusted with himself, he decided to get cleaned.

* * *

Squall had spent the rest of the night and morning hiding away again in a hotel room. It seemed a habit of his now. He felt more confused and depressed than when he left Garden. 

The room's windows were still blocked by the curtains, although a few stray rays managed to break into the dark room where Squall lay on the bed, his jacket thrown to the side along with his leather pants and boots. Lovely storm eyes calm, resting his head back over the pillow so that his hair fell around his face, spilling its velvety locks onto the pillow. He looked at peace, but he was far from it.

He felt angry and disgusted with Seifer, but mostly he was ashamed of how much he wanted it, how wonderful it was to feel Seifer's hands all over him, touching him and burning him with lust and desire. He couldn't believe how turned on he had been.

He was torn, because at the same time he wanted to strangle Seifer because he knew Seifer had figured out how to fuck with his head and was doing so in the worst way possible.

Squall would have preferred if he made fun of him again, insulted and beat him, as opposed to call him gorgeous and then practically rape him.

_I'm so weak and pathetic._

He sighed softly, closing his eyes, his long lashes dark against his pale skin. The memory of the heat on his lips felt as real as it had been then.

He threw his blanket off, standing up to clear his head, he didn't do much to cover his nudity and it felt cold in the room. He decided to get something to eat and try to not think.

-

* * *

Seifer ruffled the damp locks, breaking apart their wet bond when a single loud knock sounded. Leaning back to view the door, seeing it unlocked still from when Squall fled. 

_Okay, stop thinking about that, what's done is done._

"It's open," he knew it to be Fujin and Raijin. Hyne, those two really were protective, always checking on him, he smiled inwardly, but feigned nuisance anyhow, "yes I'm alive. The ice princess didn't murder me in my sleep." He heard the familiar steps as he lowered himself at the table into a stiff chair, glowering at them over his glass of juice, "no thanks to you two, leaving the princess here."

"Sorry man," Raijin scratched the back of his head, "just thought you might want to hear what he had to say, ya know?"

Seifer chuckled, sipping at the juice. Fujin raised a brow over the covered eye, leaving a rather strange effect, "whats funny?" She sat down too, pulling the chair back with her foot, her arms crossed the entire time.

"Squall probably wishes he had strangled me in my sleep when he had the chance," placing the glass down, watching the juice's calm surface. He let out a quick huff and waved his hand in the air to dismiss it.

Fujin and Raijin exchanged a look before looking back to Seifer, who suddenly looked like a lost child as he poked at the glass, his expression confused and embarrassed, a softened version of Squall's usual frown on his angelic face.

One of Fujin's rare smiles warmed her face, softening it drastically, "you know you can always stay with us if things don't work out with a new job."

Seifer looked up, he couldn't help but smile back just as warmly, touched once again by their never ending kindness and loyalty, "I know, but I wouldn't want to," his smile widening to a grin, "Something always comes up."

"Are you going to consider Squall's offer?" Raijin decided to help himself to a glass of water, looking very large in the short kitchen.

"His offer?" Seifer knitted his brows, "guess he never got a chance to tell me." He laughed, rather embarrassed at himself, the move reminding him of the hangover he still had and he visibly winced, "why'd you let me drink so much last night?" he grumbled.

Fujin looked at her watch, and touching Seifer's shoulder stood, "We're gonna be late," she placed a folded note in front of Seifer, "talk to him. I think it would be a good idea to take him up on it."

Before he could read the note, seeing it was now an address and room number, they had already retreated, not desiring to advocate their preference further.

"Fuck," Seifer considered crumbling the paper, but instead pocketed it, knowing his friends wouldn't insist if they didn't think it was the best thing for him.

_What the hell am I going to say to him? Sorry for attacking you, I was drunk and horny. Well, it was the basic truth._

Feeling strangely anxious at seeing Squall, he decided he'd go for a walk first and clear the hangover a little before that. He knew things always turned ugly fast between them, and he didn't need to be fighting with this bloody headache.

-

* * *

Squall was standing at the window, watching the streets as he tried to still his world to the point it dissolved into nothing, into a continuing moment that never ended and he stopped existing in that eternity. 

Several hours would pass while he was in this daze; today he was not so pleased as sound at the door stirred his mind. Turning to just stare at the door with a lethargic look, dull yet still ware.

The one curtain was pulled partially open, casting enough light to view the general layout of the room and its contents, but not enough to see it all clearly.

Squall stood to its side, the light casting shadows on his face, the pale skin stark in the dark.

A soft knock cased him to gather his mask. Another knock several minutes later, this person was patient. Squall stood still as a statue, not making a move to open the door until a familiar voice disturbed his silence, "come on Squall. I promise to keep my hands off you."

His grayish eyes narrowed to slits, like hell he was going to open that door now. He didn't know what Seifer thought Squall would react like to announcing himself.

"Don't flatter yourself commander, I was drunk, I'd never do that in a normal state of mind. Why the hell would I?" Seifer's frustration coming through, though he tried his best to conceal it, he didn't come to start anything again.

Smirking, he got an idea and very loudly began to announce to everyone in the hallway and within earshot, "Squall Leonheart, last night was magical and I just have to see you again," dramatically drawing out his words and making sure he clearly said Squall's name.

Squall's eyes opened wide in horror as Seifer continued, beginning to describe Squall in an explicit and sensual manner that would leave no doubt to anyone listening how the older man had meant it.

He cursed loudly and stormed for the door before Seifer got any worse, quickly yanking the door open as Seifer began to very vividly describe the commander's perfectly sculptured ass.

He glared at an evilly grinning Seifer, who had one arm against the door frame, who still managed to notice the pale cheeks flushed with a soft pink.

_Oh, I embarrassed puberty boy_

The grin spread even more, he knew he was pushing it after last night but hell, it's the only thing he could think of, he knew how much Squall hated attention.

"What the hell do you want Seifer?" he hissed venomously, his jaw tight as he held the door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" the blond smiled sensually, "people might think we're having a lover's quarrel."

Squall noticed a few doors in the hallway cracked open, with curious heads gazing at the boys. Squall huffed and walked back into the room, his arms folded as he stood in front of the window, his back to Seifer who casually strolled in like he'd been here a dozen times. The door closing with a soft click as the blond lazily plopped himself in an armchair, leaning back, "not bad for a hideout."

Squall sighed and remained quiet; trying not to show the tension he was feeling. He felt so anxious and strange. Seifer turned serious, his tone soft and matter of factorly, "Look Squall, I was drunk. Trust me, it will never happen again," he shrugged, "sides, you aren't my type anyhow." He just had to add that last part.

Squall's icy eyes clearly showed in the light that he shared with the window, he turned halfway, his profile to Seifer, "what do you want Almasy?"

"That's my question," he tilted his head, "you came to me." A thought struck him, "just what did you come to my former work for anyhow?" He hadn't figured that part out yet.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Squall looked down, his bangs hiding his pale face, Seifer's eyes focused on the soft pink lips moving, "but I had come to offer you a job at the Garden, it was only fair as I lost you yours."

Seifer's loud laugh caused him to jump. The blond wondered what he must have done to the kid for him to have a stupid idea like that.

"Have you lost what little of your mind you had Leonheart?" Seifer was seriously surprised at his offer, "they would come after me with torches and pitchforks the second I stepped a foot in there," he chuckled and shook his head, "no thanks. I'd rather starve jobless anyhow than take some stinking handouts."

"Fine," Squall tone was unassuming and without malice, "go back to your hole in the wall and drink what little money you have left. I offered you an alternative," losing interest Squall stared out the window.

"No you didn't," Seifer stood, moving closer to Squall who visibly tensed, turning and offering a nervous look before stepping back from him. "Fucks sake, stop being as jumpy as a school girl. I don't want anything from you. You couldn't possibly offer me anything." He leaned in closer, towering over the brunette, causing the desired effect of holding the pretty man's attention, "continue living in your polished world, but you offered nothing more than a different kind of death," he threw his arm out, indicating the window, "this isn't a life, nor is being a mercenary for hire. Id rather rot in my hole like the rat I am."

"If they are both death to you either way, then what difference does it make what you pick?" Squall flicked his bangs back from his eyes, "you're full of it Almasy."

"I might be, but at least I'm not a coward who runs when it becomes too real for me," he smirked as Squall shot him daggers, wishing him death again.

"What the hell do you know of my life?" Squall hissed, "Nothing."

"Enough," Seifer headed toward the door, "I know enough to see you haven't changed one bit since being that brat at the orphanage."

"Whatever," Squall just could no longer be bothered, deciding to do what he did best and what pissed Seifer off the most, he completely ignored him and laid down on the bed, one arm over his eyes.

"Typical of ya," Seifer shook his head, "I'm going now. I've wasted enough time." Seifer studied Squall momentarily before heading off, "just remember Squall, I understand you better than you do yourself," mocking a salute, "Commander." Leaving Squall to his thoughts.

-

Seifer pondered a difficult question as he walked back home.

_Just what did he consider a life?_

He couldn't picture a single path that brought him any satisfaction nor happiness, at least not any realistic ones.

_I guess it's the rat hole for me_

He tried to convince himself drinking a lot and hanging out with Fu and Rai would carry him through to the end of his pointless existence.

He found himself recalling a movie he had watched as a child, about a knight and a dragon, and for some reason feeling comforted by its memory as he entered his apartment. He sat at a chair, a stupid smile on his face.

_So much for my romantic dream._

_-_

* * *

"Have you heard from Squall yet?" Zell was unnaturally serious and quiet, "It's been almost a week since he took off." He stared at his shoes. 

"I know Zell," Quistis smiled reassuringly, "he just needs break, but he's fine. You know he can take care of himself."

"Oh, I know that," he shuffled nervously, "I meant his state of mind. Never seen him like this before," he whispered the last part. He cared a great deal for Squall, but felt helpless, like being on the wrong side of the wall.

Slumping, he sighed.

"Zell, we're all worried about him, but he won't listen till he's ready, best we can do is be there for him when he needs us." Quistis' soothing warm voice did bring up his hopes slightly and he half smiled.

"Come on," he nodded and headed to the combat class they were teaching. They would demonstrate how an attack style such as Zell's could easily be countered by a more defensive style like the one Quistis had and vice versa. In order to become powerful fighters, they needed to see the weakness and lack of each tactic, and the duo did a great job.

-

* * *

Keying in his code, Squall entered his dorm. It has been a while and he noticed he wasn't alone as a soft rustling caught his attention. He felt filthy and just wanted to shower and change. 

His Squeaking shoes announced themselves to Rinoa, the familiar sound causing her to freeze in her packing, and she stared up from the bed where she sat folding her clothes into a large suitcase.

Squall stood at the door to the bedroom, his face blank and calm, his gorgeous eyes examining her case; he made no excuses for his absence, he didn't owe her any.

Rinoa restrained the happiness that wanted to explode from her upon seeing her Squall, but she knew he was struggling and the last thing she should be is clingy, especially since they were broken up.

"Squall," she smiled gently, her eyes warm but sad, "I'm glad you're alright." Noticing his gaze linger on her things haphazardly spread around the room, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just getting the rest of my stuff. I hadn't had the chance," she begun to quickly gather those.

Squall nodded and went to the closet, pulling off his short leather jacket, neatly placing it on the stool near him as he then picked out a fresh black shirt and dark baggy jeans, "I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled, locking the bathroom door behind him.

Rinoa found herself staring at the door, as the last slap of reality set in; they really were over.

She sank to the bed, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at the shirt in her hands. Memories of when they had shared showers, and some of the best intimate moments together afterwards, where he would have wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned back against him. She would look up and study him, while his wet hair would occasionally drip down on her face, startling her, and making him chuckle.

Few really heard Squall laugh, and she thought it was a horrible shame. His deep throaty laugh was so sensual, and wonderful to her ears. She would always get a shiver hearing that, and now he would probably never show her that side again. She wanted to evaporate into nothing; she was empty now.

Everything that used to matter was replaced or tainted by Squall, now it felt like there was nothing left. She couldn't bear to see him when he came out of his shower; grateful he took such long showers; she finished packing her bag and left quickly.

-

-

When he finally came out, changed into the fresh clothes, he mentally thanked her.

Going to his phone, he checked his messages, receiving some from the usual suspects, and noticing Rinoa had been respectful enough of his privacy to not check them.

There was a lot of work to be done, breathing deeply he focused all his energy on his schedule, now happy to do so and forget about other matters that were plaguing him. The festival was drawing near, and that ensured more paperwork.

Pushing his wet hair back, where it stayed due to being fairly damp still, he glanced out his window where he had a view of the gardens and smiled sadly as he touched griever.

He thought about what Seifer had said earlier, about what one considered a life, and Squall knew this was how he'd spend his, mindlessly distracting himself till it ended, where it would get easier with age; his life meant nothing to him, but he'd never try to end it, it was just pointless.

Strange how two rivals would feel the same about the core of their existence and still be able to be so different.

-

* * *

- 

Seifer tucked his hands into his pockets, rubbing them against the material to warm them up. His white slacks were worn, so the thinned material didn't offer much warmth. Giving up on the idea, Seifer pulled the white trench coat tighter, holding it closed over his favorite dark blue vest with white borders and accents. He knew he looked good in this but had he known it was going to be so cold.

The night air was crisp, the wind biting with a chill to it. The moon being almost full lit up the night, and it was quite lively for such a cold night. The people around him walking briskly and close together to keep warm, and made much for one of his other favorite sites; cold girls with barely enough on, ready for a night out. Not to mention the delectables of the other gender.

He smiled to himself, having finally reached the nightclub of his choice.

"Seifer, it's been awhile my man," the bouncer smiled, looking odd set within a jaw that was too square and a forehead that was too high.

The had talked a few times, for it always good to be friendly with the bouncer, and Seifer had found his stories entertaining; seemed though Seifer never failed to impress the guy.

Seifer felt the guy was kind of intimidated by him, not by his size since Sammy was bigger than him, but just in general. He dismissed it for the most part.

"Too long," Seifer admitted as he raked his fingers quickly through the styled blonde hair.

"On the prowl tonight?" Sammy's eyes glistened with mischief.

"I'll see what's on the offering," Seifer smirked and patted one of the man's large arms as he went in.

The night club was packed tonight.

_Good._

He loved the energy buzzing from a building full of drunk and horny, and for the most part barely clothed people. His eyes did the usual scan as he made his way to the bar. He saw Vixen was working tonight, a short haired petite brunette who seemed far too young to be working there.

"Hey hot stuff," she grinned with delight, showing her perfect smile as he came up to the bar, "I made a bet with the other girls," she paused as he gave her a curious look, "a bet whether you got a girlfriend and that's why you've been coming here less."

He smirked, fully aware of her gaze as he leaned closer to her, arms folded on the counter. Seifer had always been rather good at sensing how people felt towards him, and his ego loved the long look she gave him, more specifically his bare bronzed chest beneath the vest that didn't cover much.

"What did you bet?" his rich eyes looking deeply into her bright blues. She grinned even more, if possible, and leaned in closer, taking in every inch of the sex god that stood in front of her.

He was so fucking gorgeous, and the bastard knew it.

He was so cocky but she loved it even more. He was a favorite topic of conversation among the girls who worked there whenever he showed up. They would speak of how good he looked that night wearing what he did, and how ugly or slutty the lucky bitch he picked up that night was; not without a hint of jealousy.

"I knew you'd be back soon, and that a girlfriend wouldn't be the reason you'd be gone for awhile," she tilted her head, winking, "I was right wasn't I?"

"You know me too well," he smiled, "who needs a girlfriend when I've got you girls."

"You need only give the word gorgeous," she gave him a lusty look and he chuckled, "what will you have?"

"Just the usual, but stronger," he placed the cash on the counter as she prepared it, taking a longer look around to see who caught his attention.

There were numerous familiar faces, this city wasn't that big, and it was a good thing it became a tourist attraction ever since all that crap that happened a year ago, the beaches and harbors were the main draw, and have grown rapidly in a very short time to accommodate the growing interest. He spotted a few women that were potentials but no one seemed to jump out at him.

"Here you go, made with a little something extra," she placed his change, giggling as he gave her a curious look, and downed the drink.

"Wanna put your coat back here honey?" she extended her hand, he was usually able to have one of the girls to keep his coat, he hated paying for something like that.

"If you want me to take it off, just ask," he gave a devilish smile as he removed it, it was far too warm now; that 'little something' was already kicking in and warmed his chilled body.

Vixen made an appreciative and agreeable sound, running her hand along Seifer's exposed arm before reaching the hand and taking the offered coat, "that's much better," she purred.

He loved this place, "I'll see you later babe," he smiled and walked off into the dense crowd.

He felt the gazes more than saw them; his eyes were focusing on a brunette he could see at a corner table. She was sitting with two other girls and they looked to have had a few drinks already and were talking loudly.

Whenever he would look around him, or more so down since he seemed to be taller than ninety percent of the people in the club, he would have a slight smirk at the young ones eyeing him as he made his way past them.

The brunette seemed preoccupied with her friends as he came up. She had her shoulder length brown hair gelled into chunks, giving it a strange look, and he could see from the tight blue top she was nicely endowed. Her short loose dark skirt showing off smooth beautiful long legs, with a pair of sexy heels strapped around her ankles.

She was hot, and his prime target tonight.

Her friends noticed him first, she turned, giving a view of her large black eyes, accentuating her exotic look.

He gave a cool smile to the girl, and to her friends. The brunette smiled back as he seated himself next to her. Her movements were a little sluggish, and he could tell she was a little drunk, but not beyond her senses. He was feeling a little flushed himself; he'd have to watch the use of 'strong' around Vixen.

"Do you usually sit at someone's table without introducing yourself?" the girl asked, her eyes raking his body, as he had done moments ago.

"No," he smirked, "Seifer."

"Alexandra," she extended her hand which he took briefly, "that's Casey, and this is Rose."

Casey leaned forward to 'whisper', which consisted of shouting in the loud club, "I saw you flirting with the bartender. Did she turn you down?" the long haired blond girl was very close to his face when she pulled back, a silly smile on her face.

"You have it wrong," he answered, half yelling through the techno music blaring. The tables would jar with the bass. "She was hitting on me," Casey laughed as he went on, "we're old friends." He looked to Alexandra and she seemed to no longer care about Vixen. He noted that they had already been watching him.

"Are you from around here Seifer?" Rose, a raven haired pale girl, asked curiously. She seemed the most sober of the girls.

"I live here," he looked to the dance floor, having followed Alexandra's gaze.

Addressing all of them, "you girls wanna dance?" they all nodded eagerly. The dance floor was already crowded, forcing a few people to move as they joined the crowd.

Once the girls started dancing, they decided to go wild. It seemed they had been waiting for someone to ask them to dance, and dove right into it.

Seifer didn't mind dancing, and was actually quite good at it, but he only did it for the sex that would come afterwards. He found it a great excuse to feel everyone up, grind with them and practically fuck them right there without it being weird. The girls loved doing it, and he loved getting it.

It didn't take long for one of the girls, he wasn't even sure which one, to start grinding against him. He knew all the cues and what they wanted. These girls were sluts and he was enjoying it. Wrapping his arm around the girl's waist he began to grind back, feeling the deliciously thin material rubbing against his crotch.

He found by the end of a few songs the girls seemed to be bidding for his attention, but what really caught his attention was the way they interacted with each other.

He couldn't help but grin when he realized it, he was going to get more than what he bargained for.

After a few more songs, and many grinds later, the girls wanted to take a break.

Seifer excused himself to go the bathroom. Despite feeling good mentally, he was actually rather light headed. Going into the black tiled and poorly lit bathroom, he washed his face, glancing at himself in the mirror.

He looked flushed, and his hair a little out of place from the girls grabbing it while dancing. A loud bang from a bathroom stall door opening caught his attention. He hadn't actually noticed anyone in the bathroom, which wasn't like him.

Loud cursing ensued from the stranger and Seifer gave in to his curiosity and walked over to the stall at the end that all the noise was coming from.

There was a guy sitting down on the disgusting floor, a tight muscle shirt showing off the guy's nipple piercings. His short dark hair spiked up, but with a few longer strands hanging down. The young man also had his ears pierced, and was fairly attractive, and very high.

Seifer chuckled and started heading back when he heard the guy call something out. He couldn't make it out, so he turned, the man had gotten up and stood with his eyes half closed, staring at Seifer.

"What?" Seifer asked, not wanting to really deal with this man.

"Do you have any?" the man stumbled closer, and partially leaned on Seifer, holding onto Seifer's arms for support.

"No, sorry," Seifer went to shake the man off, who was actually almost his height if he wouldn't stoop over.

The man didn't seem to hear Seifer and only continued to stare at Seifer in a daze. He was close enough for Seifer to see dried saliva on his cheek, and the glazed brown eyes.

The man leaned in, attempting to kiss Seifer. Seifer laughed in horror and amusement, who knew what the hell this guy was shooting up, he shoved him back hard against the stall, "back off man," Seifer warned, forcing his face into a frown, but finding it too amusing to be serious.

The man looked completely unfazed, and with a very eerie smile, said very simply, "let me suck your dick."

Seifer found himself laughing and with that left the stoned man.

Coming back to the table, Alexandra pouted and placed her hand on his forearm, "what took you so long?" she whined.

"Just some freak in the bathroom," he shrugged with a smirk, "offered to such my dick. I was thinking his offer over."

"What?" the girls laughed, along with him. Casey whispered in his ear, giving him a promising look into the future. He just grinned, giving her a look that said 'anytime you're ready'.

An hour later, the four were heading to one of the girl's apartments. She lived alone and so they wouldn't be interrupted. Rose and Casey had their arms around each other's waists, with one leaning her head against the other's shoulder. On Seifer's side Alexandra did her best to walk. He half carried her there.

Once they got there, and he saw the girls who had been so intimate share a long passionate kiss, he knew he was in for one hell of a night. Alexandra draped herself around his neck, dragging him towards the bed.

He didn't resist.

-

* * *

- 

"Hey, looks like Seifer forgot his jacket," one of the girls picked up the coat, holding it up.

"Oh, guess he was so distracted he forgot," Vixen laughed, "he must have been making up for lost time." She snickered. "I'll take it to him tomorrow, he's probably gonna have a late night," she knew where he lived, she'd been there a few times, not that anything happened disappointingly enough; seemed Seifer only slept with people he knew for no more than a day.

_Oh well_

She finished cleaning up.

* * *

Seifer looked over to the sleeping forms all sharing the one bed. Alexandra's face was turned away with only a little of her profile showing, and the two other girls cuddled up against each other. 

Seifer blinked, studying Alexandra, she looked .._familiar.._

It struck him like a slap that from this angle, she looked like Squall. Her hair, her pretty features.

_Now that feels weird._

Squall? What made him think of that? The thought of sleeping with Squall played in his mind a very brief moment before he expelled it.

He forced himself to not start doing that again, and just when he thought he was rid of those strange images, he remembered clear as day feeling Squall hard under his hand, his lithe body squirming delightfully under him, making him want to pin the boy down and just.

_Wait a minute. What the fuck?_ Seifer really needed to get some air now.

Dressing quickly, he left and only when outside in the biting chill did he realize he forgot his coat.

_SHIT! Just perfect…._

He muttered, gritting his teeth. Deciding running home would clear his head and warm him up. He'd also get there a lot faster.

-

-

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon when Vixen decided to call on Seifer. He stumbled out of 'bed', which really was just his couch, wearing a pair of loose pajama bottoms that sat low at his hips, threatening to fall. 

"Come on sunshine," Vixen teased through the door, "before I decide to keep this gorgeous coat." The door opened, "not on your life babe," a tired looking half nude Seifer mumbled and plucked the coat out of her hands. She let herself in, "well, you _really _should leave your coat behind more often," she licked her lips as she walked around him, "at least on my shift."

He laughed softly and closed the door, despite how he seems, Seifer took very good care of his few belongings and hung his coat up before collapsing back on the couch, "its too early to be horny," he grumbled, though a half smile was on his lips.

Vixen laughed, "You can't even say that with a straight face," she sat on the couch too, her leg next to his own as he leaned his head against the arm rest.

"You're right. Being horny is great at any hour," he stated.

"From the looks of it last night you had plenty of fun," she teased. Seifer just smiled, and made an appreciative sound. She frowned suddenly, "hey, aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

"No," he said simply.

"Oh," she touched his calf, as it was the only thing within reach, "I'm sorry. You can always help out at the club. Could use some strong muscle, and a bit of eye candy for the girls."

"Not that it doesn't sound great, but I wouldn't make enough doing that," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he lifted his arms, extending them over his head and onto the arm rest, "doesn't seem to be much work around here at the moment."

"You gonna be okay for money till you can find something?" She decided to climb over top of him, resting her small figure on top of him, her arms across his broad chest.

She had to admit she was incredibly attracted to Seifer, but knew he'd never go for it. So he never minded when she did things like this, its almost like he kinda just let her have her fun, and she hoped that wasn't the case, and that it was more he didn't mind but enjoyed it too.

"I dunno," he looked at the window while she studied his face. He looked worried, though he seemed to wanna try to hide it. Feeling bad at ruining his mood, she perked up, "you could always dance," he looked at her amused.

"You'd make a fortune!" she added.

He touched the side of her head, "probably more than you could," and started to sit up, forcing her off.

"You know, I'd be insulted if I didn't think that's the truth," she stood now as he did.

"I'm gonna shower," he nodded to the coat, "thanks."

"Hopefully you'll come by more often?" she smiled warmly," free drinks on me."

He nodded, a slight smile on his lips, "I'll seeya."

With that she left, casting a longing look at the door once it closed.

_Ah well, at least he's nice to me.._

She walked off.

-

* * *

Though refreshed by his shower, Seifer noticed he didn't have much left to eat while he rummaged his fridge. He was also out of cash, having spent the last of it on drinks, not the wisest decision. 

His rent will be due soon too.

_I suppose I can always move in with Fujin and Raijin._

He cared a great deal about them, but he really couldn't stand living with anyone, and really didn't want to burden them either. They barely had enough, much less to feed an extra person. Maybe he could take the job at the bar and support himself a little? But he just couldn't. He just can't live like that.

Sighing, he sat down on a chair, his head in his hands. His wet hair cooling his hands.

The only thing that seemed for some crazy reason to stand out in his mind as a solution was taking Squall up on his offer.

_If it still applied, that is._

He didn't know why, but he felt excited about it, and looked forward to being at the Garden again. It brought him back to when before his life sucked and he actually looked forward to his future; before he screwed it over.

He decided this might be a chance to start fresh, and besides, he really didn't have many options available to him. He had decided, but how'd he be able to show up without making a scene? He'd have to sneak into the Garden and see Squall.

He didn't think they'd actually even let him in, Why cant it ever be easy? Bah, because it would be boring that way.

* * *

**AN:** So what did you think?? I hope you enjoyed it :)

serina258- Thanks so much! Im so happy you like it -grins-

Biskit - Hehe, thanks! I like the way he turned out too, I was a little worried about that cause Ive read alot of very girl Squalls and didnt wanna fall into that.

Hikari Heijin - Im sooo sorry! I know, I know..but Seifer had to! He told me to write it that way! -hopes you dont hate me- hehe...I found it hard to share him too, even if its my own fault :/ Heheh...but thank you sooooo much for your support :) you are awesome, and I really hope you enjoyed the chappie... heh.

Any comments guys??? :) Anyhow, soon there will some SXS goodness...not long now! I have the whole story finished already, its just a matter of me typing it up from my notebook -a full note book left now!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Its me again :) . I actually meant this chappie to be longer but haven't had the time to type at all. Been busy :/ Heh.

serina258 : Heh, thank you so much :D I'm really happy you enjoyed it! –blush-

Hikari Heijin : Hehe..Thankies!!! I'm so glad you did! I have to admit its one of my favs too. Of course Seifer is! Damn, I mean, just look at him!...mmm… Seifer…

Sorry the goodness is still gonna be in a couple of chappies! Sorry! But I can't rush the two hotties ;) But soon! Anyhow, on we go…

-

-

* * *

-

"That's a wonderful idea!" Squealed Selphie, wrapping her arms around Zell happily, "I'll set up a little panel to audition whoever applies," her large green eyes brimming with excitement.

Zell rubbed the back of his head, a slight blush to his cheeks. Selphie giggled and kissed him on the cheek before running off to set up.

"It should be interesting to see what kinda talent this Garden has. Shame mine couldn't be judged like that," Irvine winked as he stood from the table at the cafeteria where the group had jointed almost everyday. Today it was missing Rinoa and Squall.

"I have to practice a bit before class," tipping his hate, Irvine strutted off; he always seemed to strut as opposed to walk, yet he did it subtly enough for it be kind of sexy and not arrogant, IF one were to look at Irvine like that.

Quistis herself just couldn't, to her the group was like her children, at least she tried to keep it that way; she always felt the need to protect them.

"So I guess Rinoa is gone for good, huh?" Zell asked quietly, they were the two left from the group, and for some reason around Quistis Zell would always find his own hyperness dissolved by the air of clam that surrounded her.

"Yeah," Quistis wrapped her arms around her narrow frame, "she said she was going to stay with her father till she found a place of her own." She looked intently at Zell, "I think this is going to be better for her. She can start to find who she is, and do what she wants with her life."

"Yeah, I guess," Zell shrugged.

"She wasn't cut out to be a SeeD, nor to be stuck in the Garden. She was pretty unhappy here, and I think it's better now for the both of them."

"Squall's changed as well since he came back," Zell slouched, leaning on the table, watching the other students rush to clean up and head to class.

"Yeah," Quistis pressed her lips in a slight pout as she frowned, "he seems back to the old 'old' Squall. Withdrawn and focused on work, makes me think of the old days," she sighed, "seems like so long ago, a lifetime." She looked away sadly, " I heard they ran into Seifer," she added absent mindedly, "I wonder how he's doing."

"Even though he picked on me all the time, I kinda miss the guy. Felt bad for him," Zell glanced at Quistis, noticing her sadness and decided to drop the subject.

"We have a class to teach," she looked over to him, sharing a long look to which she found Zell's hand squeezing hers comfortingly. She couldn't help but smile, Zell really had a heart of gold, and was one of the kindest people she knew.

"Thanks Zell," she whispered.

He just smiled shyly, waving it off as he got up, extending his hand to help her up.

"Did we cover the magic backed physical attacks last?" She asked as they headed to the class.

"Ohh, I think we started to," twisting his lips. Quistis watched the tattoo along his face distort with the gesture. She had asked him why he got the tattoo but he never really answered her, she hoped someday he'd tell her.

* * *

-

-

That same night, Squall headed to his dorm. He actually felt better, being back in a set routine, where the hours meshed together to form a day he would easily forget. He changed into a pair of tight black slacks of a light thin cloth, and a thin black vest.

He wanted to practice tonight and sometimes he found the jacket and leather restrictive, but didn't mind it for the most part. Standing in front of his nightstand, his pale but shapely arms exposed. It was unusual for him, but at the moment he was in a mindset where he didn't care.

He always found it strange when people saw a part of his body, which he kept hidden; they always seemed to be surprised with that they saw. Rinoa had told him once that it was because he seemed too lithe and graceful that when one saw just how fit and built he actually was, it was surprising, pleasantly though.

Slipping on his griever necklace, he gave himself a quick look over before slipping on a two-inch wide but thin metal bracelet that he sometimes used as an armlet while fighting. His black gloves slipped over the creamy soft skin, and retrieving his gunblade he headed off to practice.

-

Being late in the night, he knew most people were in their rooms by now. On the odd occasion he'd run into a student practicing, hoping to do well on an upcoming test. Perfectly, it seemed no one was around as he found his favorite spot to fight, hoping for a T-rex or two.

It didn't take long for one to show up. Squall glared at it in between his loose hair as he held up his hand, palm out as he cast a fire spell, blasting the creature in the eyes; he was hoping to aggravate it and make it a better fight.

Several minutes passed while the dance of blades and fangs went on between Squall and the T-rex. It looked to be mostly exhausted, so Squall stopped and stood completely still.

The creature seemed confused by this move at first, but then it took the bait and went to take a bite out of Squall. As graceful as ever, using his training, he leaped onto its head and brought the blade around in a beautiful swift arc, gaining its momentum before it cleanly sliced through the creature's thick neck. He leaped off the falling appendage, landing softly on his feet.

Turning, he watched the limp giant drop with a thud and sickening wet sound as it collapsed in a pool of its own blood.

If someone hadn't been watching they'd never guess he had done that just then. The cut had been so clean and quick that was almost no mark on Squall.

"Wow," a foreign voice sounded, and Squall whirled around, his eyes slits at the intrusion. He had been focused on the fight and hadn't noticed he had an audience. Glaring at the three young men who stood in awe and approval, he tightened his grip on the gunblade instinctively and his weight shifted a little to one leg with a hip protruding in a rather impressive sight.

The one man shook his head. Well, one thing he can say for this Garden, it has one hell of a Commander. He hadn't actually ever seen the Commander close up, but heard of him and seen pictures. He remembered how surprised he was to see that the Commander was so young, and actually very striking, but now seeing him like this he understood why.

The man was absolutely incredible; the best fighter he had ever seen. The intensity of the Commander, even now as he stood and glared at their intrusion, every part of him poised and ready for the worst.

"That was incredible!" The other man gawked, his eyes wide, "where did you learn to fight like that?"

"You know you aren't allowed here after hours," Squall replied icily and with authority.

"We were just practicing," the same man shrugged, his dyed purple hair slicked back in a rather unflattering fashion, "you can report us if you want."

The other young man, who had been deep in thought and admiration of the Commander turned in surprise to look at the speaker, the idiot probably didn't know this was the Commander.

Squall decided against his instinct of actually discrediting them of several rankings, "go to your dorms immediately." He said simply before starting to go further into the make shift jungle.

"Wait, wait," the ignorant purple haired man ran up and held Squall's arm, who froze and very quickly yanked his arm from the man's grasp.

"Neil, what the hell you doing man?" the now worried friend ran up to him and pull him away from Leonheart, who seemed ready to rip the man's hand off for touching his exposed arm. Squall now remembered why he always covered every inch of him, he couldn't stand someone touching him, his arm seemed to burn where the young man's fingers had been.

The other two men seemed frightened when Squall glared at the three of them, but the rude one didn't seem to understand what he'd done.

"We're sorry, we'll be heading to our rooms right away," the third man, silent up till now, said apologetically, he knew Leonheart was letting them off easy.

"What's the matter with both of you?" the one called Neil burst out, "I just wanted him to show me how to do that," he looked between all of them, "Hyne, he might be hot but that's no damn reason to act like a buncha pussies."

The other two wanted to run before their idiot friend made it worse. Squall's stormy eyes widened at the comment, he would normally just walk away but he knew he needed to command respect in his position so Neil's comment surprised him.

The taller man hissed at Neil, "shut up you idiot. That's Commander Leonheart."

Neil's eyes went wide as saucers and he stared at Squall, "Oh Shit, I'm so sorry." Squall didn't say anything as the men quickly apologized a few more times before running off.

"Oh shit, I had no idea," Neil whispered when they were out of earshot, "he seems our age!"

"He is," his smarter friend informed him, "I can see why he's the Commander now."

"Wow though," Neil added, "I had no idea how hot he was."

His friends laughed, "Always thinking with your dick Neil."

"Keep dreaming though, he'd bite your head clean off if you said anything on that note. But I'm surprised you hadn't heard that before. People are always talking about the guy. A loner, and ice prince, and a hot piece of ass to boot."

"What a waste then," Neil mumbled.

"No kidding. Come on already before your idiocy gets us in more shit."

-

* * *

-

-

Squall continued training for another couple of hours, till he felt that wonderful burn through his body, a slick layer of sweat covering him and dampening his hair. He called it a night, it was already after twelve and he needed to meet with a few faculty members tomorrow.

He was walking leisurely back to his dorm when he saw something out of the corner of his eye as he turned down a narrow hallway leading to the rooms. He thought to dismiss it at first but hearing someone start running he took off after him or her.

He didn't know who he was chasing and why, but he knew no one was supposed to be walking around at this hour, and the fact that they took off when they noticed him made him suspicious. He followed the sound of their rapid footsteps, unable to see whom he was chasing because of all the turns and corners.

At a point where the hallway broke into four paths he heard the steps stop.

Squall came to the junction and looked around carefully. _Where the hell were they hiding? Maybe in a room? Or a spell?_

Deciding to use a dispel he noticed a figure being to appear to his right but just as soon took off.

"Stop!" Squall yelled after them. He was having a hard time keeping up, whoever it was, was fast.

Squall stopped when he ended up coming up to the front of the Garden, out in the open leading to the gardens. He examined the area rapidly but could see no sign of anyone, and now the figure could have gone in any direction. There was no way he'd find them now.

Breathing rapidly, Squall decided to give it up, it was probably just a student breaking the curfew laws anyhow. He went to his dorm, letting out a long breath once the door locked behind him.

A single lamp on a small table lit the room in a dim warm light. Stripping his boots off he headed to the kitchen, pulling out a glass from the neatly organized cupboard he filled it with cool water, which he downed greedily.

He was about to set the glass in the sink when a pair of strong arms closed around him, a gloved hand slipping over his mouth, while the other wrapped itself tightly around his neck and shoulders. The glass hit the ground, shattering all across the tiles.

Squall's panic was short-lived due to many hours of training, and he rammed his elbow into his attacker, hard. The attacker loosened his grip a little, but Squall rammed into him again, causing the desired effect of having him double over enough for Squall to swing the taller figure over his shoulder and onto the kitchen floor.

Squall winched as the glass crunched under his bare feet as he stepped back, feeling his warm blood underneath his feet.

"Seifer!" Squall froze, staring at the blond laying on his floor.

Seifer grinned sheepishly as he very carefully lifted himself off the ground, not wanting to get cut by the glass. Squall's shocked expression quickly turned sour, the fine brows pressed together as he clenched his fists, forgetting his cut feet.

Once Seifer stood, his shoes crunching the glass underneath, Squall pulled his fist back and slammed it hard into his already bruised midriff, "what the fuck is your problem?" Squall spat at him with fury.

Seifer held his throbbing section, rubbing it gently, "fuck Squall. I was just kidding around, you don't have to be a bitch about it." He had the audacity to smirk as he rubbed his tender stomach, "what was I thinking, you're always a bitch."

Squall was either going to explode or completely shut down and ignore the asshole. Pressing the bridge of his nose as he let out a long breath, "what are you doing here?"

Seifer cocked his head, a wide smile on his face as he studied the Leonheart. It was always very amusing to see how he could get under the pretty man's skin.

It was then Seifer noticed what the boy was wearing, his eyes trailed the creamy muscular arms that were exposed in the vest, his skin completely flawless over the tightly knit web of muscles. He wasn't overly built but enough that under layers it could be hidden.

Seifer found it hypnotizing, seeing the forbidden so to speak, and finding himself curious what the rest of him looked like. The memory of his drunken attack on Squall came back and he tried not to engage the delight it brought with it.

Seeing as Seifer hadn't answered him, Squall opened his eyes and looked at him curiously, "what are you staring at?"

"You know, you're pretty built for a little guy," Seifer remembered the sting of the punch, "Guess the punch makes sense now."

Squall huffed, crossing his arms, "what do you want Seifer? You're wasting my time."

Seifer could see Squall was tired and irritated. _Perhaps having a bit of fun with him wasn't a great idea._ "I decided I'd take you up on your offer, give it a fresh start," Seifer said happily.

Squall half snorted, half laughed, "Why should I help you?"

Seifer tone serious, "You owe me."

"I don't owe you," Squall put his hand to his hips, looking away, "I'm not the idiot who joined the sorceress."

"I was being controlled dammit!" Seifer grabbed Squall's vest, pulling the man closer, "you bloody know that," he hissed.

Without even turning his way, Squall just shrugged while still being held, "whatever."

Seifer sighed and let him go, looking helplessly around._ Even Squall didn't believe he didn't have a choice._ Maybe he really didn't deserve another chance seeing as he must have let her control him. This whole thing was a mistake, fuck this.

"Alright then," Seifer waved it off, and went to pass Squall to leave but stopped when he stepped into something.

Looking down, he saw he stood in a shallow pool of blood; Squall's blood. "You're bleeding," he whispered with concern, and Squall looked down to see a small pool had accumulated, " Its nothing for you to be concerned about," Squall dismissed him and turned to leave but winced painfully when he stepped on more glass.

"Shit man," Seifer, without asking permission, picked up the surprisingly not so light Squall in his arms and headed to the couch, taking his own glass covered boots off before stepping into the living room.

Squall shoved back and squirmed trying to get free, "Put. Me. Down."

"Hold still dammit," Seifer commanded. Squall stared defiantly at him, but Seifer's tightened grip stopped his movement.

Placing the brunette down gently on the couch, and forcing him to sit still with his hand on Squalls chest, he knelt in front of him, examining the soles of his feet, "Oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't see that stupid glass," Seifer seemed sincere, and the look of concern was what really caused Squall to sit still.

_Seifer's worried about me?_

Squall was confused, but when Seifer began plucking out pieces of glass he was snapped out of it. His natural instinct to jerk away from the source of pain forced Seifer to hold his ankle tightly as he removed all of the pieces of glass and placed them on a cloth.

A gentle warmth spread through his feet as Seifer cast a heal spell, watching the numerous cuts disappear, "good, none of them seem to be too deep." Seifer let out a sigh of relief.

Squall sat completely still, watching him, a blank expression on his face. Several things were very wrong with this picture.

One. Seifer was worried about him, when in the past he seemed to take pleasure in causing him injury. Two, he was tending to his wounds, kneeling before him. Three. He apologized. Four. Squall didn't feel repulsed by his gentle touches and caress.

Seifer had removed his glove to better feel for smaller pieces of lass, and the calloused fingers touched on his feet tenderly, sending soft shivers though Squall. THAT, bothered him the most. He didn't want Seifer to stop as he switched feet.

Several pleasurable moments passed with Squall still from Seifer's ministrations, till he was finally done and Seifer examined his handiwork, "your feet should be fine now." Seifer raised his head for the first time since he put Squall down and noticed the odd expression, he frowned, "you feeling light headed?"

"I'm fine," Squall said quietly.

"Well, I'll be leaving then," Seifer stood, putting his gloves back on, "I'd clean up but I should get out of here before security's next look around."

"Did you have to sneak into here?" Squall's surprise evident, he hadn't realized Seifer would have probably been turned away.

"The security here has always been a joke," Seifer shrugged, "funny, how that worked out for me. Who would have thought that one day I'd be sneaking into the Garden as opposed to out." He chuckled, "and to see you of all people," he shook his head and picked up the black trench coat he had snuck in with; strange how Squall didn't notice that coat laying there when he came in, "It's been fun princess."

"What are you going to do?" Squall's question stopped him, his back to Squall.

"I'll find something," he waved his hand dismissively over his shoulder, "I always do."

"Wait," Squall stood, approaching him, "why did you change your mind?"

Seifer looked down, "I don't know," he answered thoughtfully, "I thought maybe if I came back to the point that I screwed up at, then maybe I could, " he smiled bitterly, "it was a stupid idea. No ones going to give the sorceress' lapdog another chance," he turned to study Squall, "at least you verified that for me. So it wasn't completely pointless."

Squall frowned, "I was just lashing out," he was having a hard time choosing his words, he didn't want Seifer to give up like that; it was odd to see him like that. "You didn't even try yet."

"Who says I haven't tried Squall?" Seifer's tormented expression at his words cutting into Squall, his green eyes expressing shadows of the past buried within him, "I've been trying to have a life ever since all of you defeated her. Even now, I can sometimes hear her voice in my mind, but even though it's a memory, I can't forget it. It feels so real." He smiled sadly, cutting himself off, "Guess I'll just have to deal with the mess I made of everything."

Maybe it was the night, he always felt at peace at night, or Squall's softened expression that was making him speak so openly. Seifer gazed at the lovely man in front of him, the usually cold eyes swimming with concern, guilt and realization, making Squall look so fragile. Without the frown, Squall seemed so different, it was strange. Seifer pushed away the sudden urge to take the man into his arms. "Its something I need to deal with alone."

Seifer shoved his hands into his pockets, and with a smirk, "bye." With that, he left.

Squall stood rooted, he honestly didn't know what to say or do. He wondered whether Seifer was right about no one accepting him. What if he would make it worse for Seifer by bringing him in? He hated never knowing the answers to anything.

Squall quickly opened the door and ran after the blond. Seifer was already down a few hallways.

"Wait!" Squall yelled out.

Seifer turned to look at him curiously, a fair eyebrow arched, "What?"

"You're giving up," Squall said once he stopped, "you have another chance and you're not willing to try. At least give it a try before you leave." Squall folded his arms, finding it difficult to decide what to do with them, "you could always leave anyhow if you wanted to."

Seifer's smirk played across his supple lips, "Are you asking me to stay?"

"Don't read too much into it," Squall frowned with annoyance, "I'd offer the same to any SeeD I feel deserves it."

"Oh, so you pity me."

"I always thought you were an amazing fighter, and a natural leader. I just think we could use you," Squalls annoyance growing with Seifer's delighted expression, "Stop that," he hissed.

"Stop what?" Seifer asked innocently.

"That look," Squall huffed, "Never mind." He started back to his room, pausing when Seifer didn't follow, "you coming or what?"

Seifer had an unreadable expression as he decided to follow the Commander, "If you insist." Glancing at Squall next to him, "Was wondering when you'd come to your senses and admit you need me."

"Don't push it Almasy," Squall growled, causing Seifer to chuckle,_ just like old times._


	11. Chapter 11

_AN : Real AN at the bottom!_

_Disclaimer : Dont sue! I have and own nothing._

_

* * *

_

-

After both had cleaned up the glass and blood, Seifer dropped himself unceremoniously on the couch, "this is a nice dorm," he whistled, looking around, "only the best for Mr. Leonheart."

Squall made a sound Seifer couldn't quite interpret, but it seemed a grumble.

"Is Rinoa gonna mind me staying here with you tonight?" Seifer leaned back, getting comfortable, a tease in his tone.

"Rinoa moved out some time ago," Squall was digging through a closet, looking for an extra blanket, "and the only reason you're staying here is because I don't know the code to the free dorm rooms. I'll get that set up tomorrow."

"Ah, no wonder you were sulking about town," Squall shot him a glare, "so little Rinny dumped you. Knew it was coming," he smirked, "Your grouchy ass isn't bearable for long, especiall-uff," the pillow Squall had hurled at Seifer hit him square in the face, "take it easy. You might hurt yourself Squally."

Squall sighed, "I guess I deserve this for letting you stay." Tossing him the blanket, he walked into the bedroom, stripping his dirty clothes, "but don't push it Seifer. I might just change my mind."

"Admit it already, you enjoy having me around," Seifer arrogantly announced, raising his voice to be heard through the wall, "I make it interesting."

"I wouldn't consider torture interesting," Squall's muffled voice came back.

Seifer, feeling in a better mood than he had in months, decided he hadn't bugged Squall enough yet, since he was actually answering him. Getting up quietly, Seifer skulked into the bedroom with the grace of a cat, or thief. His lips spread into a wide grin as he took in an almost nude Squall.

Squall was taking off his griever necklace, standing beside the night stand in black boxers, completely unaware of piercing jade eyes taking in the delicious sight. It was a good thing for Squall that he had decided to wear the black boxers that night.

_He really does manage to hide that body well_

Squall had a slight slouch as he undid the lock, giving Seifer a full view of the beautiful body. A hard body that didn't overpower the small figure, with hours of training shining through taut under the blemish-free creamy skin that seemed to glow almost. Seifer found he caught his breath as a message rang loud and clear; Squall was fucking hot.

He found himself suddenly rushed with urges that his mind quickly explained away. He just couldn't think of Squall like that, besides, it would be far too much work to get him in bed anyhow, and Seifer wouldn't want to imagine the morning after.

No, he liked it as it was, not that he'd ever admit it to Squall, among other things, but he actually held a deep fondness for their relationship, and a deep rooted respect; Squall was the only one worth his time, the only one he found interesting and just honest with him a way people weren't.

Seifer leaned on the door frame, forcing his train of thoughts to end there when a wolfish grin appeared instead. Squall must have finally sensed him and whirled around at the intruder, his gorgeous eyes bright with shame and anger, "What are you doing?" he pressed his lips together as he quickly grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and slipped them on to hide his exposure.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view," He answered honestly.

"Asshole," Squall growled, slipping the top on and stalking off into the bathroom.

Seifer chuckled, amused. This was just really too easy, in fact, he really did think Squall must have softened up since something like that wouldn't have affected him in the past. He sometimes wondered what it would be like to be inside that pretty little head, just for a minute even.

He pulled off his coat and sweater, he couldn't sleep in turtle necks, and wrapped himself with the blanket. He knew Squall was going out on a limb for him, and that tomorrow was going to be a turning point. Ah hell, he'll just deal with it. He really wasn't worried, or so he tried to convince himself.

He thought he should show a slight bit of appreciation at least to Squall, and just maybe even lay off the teasing for a while.

-

-

* * *

Squall stirred, a noise slowly etching into his consciousness and waking him. He opened his tired eyes slowly, looking at the time. He had only been sleeping for a few hours. The sound again snatched his attention, causing him to sit up. His eyes fixed on the closed door of his bedroom.

The sounds were coming from the living room. Listening to dead silence carefully, he heard it again, this time the sound clear. It was Seifer.

Squall slid out of bed, the floor beneath his feet a little cool from his open window. It was a cooler night, but a quiet one, the comforting sound of wind through the nearby trees missing from this already strange night.

Another soft moan was heard as Squall unlocked his door, he hadn't trusted the blond and had locked his room. He stepped into the living room, his eyes straining to see in the dark until he saw the outline of a body on the couch.

Seifer must have been dreaming, or having a nightmare. A sound suspiciously similar to a whimper was emitted from Seifer as he seemed to struggle to move, but the sleep paralysis left him immobile, but for his muscles jerking to try to move, as if to get away.

Squall frowned as he stepped closer, perhaps he should wake the blond. Seeing the pained expression on the angelic face, the fair eyelashes fluttered with the nightmare, Squall felt his concern grow as he now stood before Seifer.

"Seifer," he said softly, "wake up." He wasn't sure of what do, he reached down, seeing Seifer hadn't heard him, he tried to shake him awake but froze when he saw the anguish on Seifer's face at his touch. As if burned he jerked his hand back and stared wide eyed at the still sleeping blond.

He felt his heart grow heavy as he started to slowly realize what may have happened to Seifer in the course of the year since he had joined the sorceress. Squall sighed softly, unable to stop a sadness at the realization. He reached down again, softly touching the damp cheek, his own hand cool to the touch.

He dreaded seeing that flinch again, wincing slightly at the reaction, but paused when he saw the expression soften when Squall's hand stayed where it was and didn't move. Squall frowned at the thought that Seifer must have been expecting the touch to be one of pain. _Things aren't the same as they were, are they?_

Squall's hand unconsciously began to stroke the cheek softly, almost tenderly, and only upon seeing the blond visibly relax did Squall yank his hand back. He hadn't noticed he had started to do that, but what disturbed him was the child-like expression on Seifer's face as he had leaned into the soft caress.

Squall hand turning into a fist as a deep scowl appeared on his face. He felt his heart racing, but he didn't understand why. The need to suddenly want to touch Seifer caused a panic to flood through him.

_What is going on with me?_ Squall quickly retreated to his bedroom and only once he locked the door did he let out a long breath. He felt hazy, and very confused. Looking at his hand as if it had betrayed him, he mumbled a soft curse and climbed into his bed, forcing his mind to shut up. He swore he would make sure Seifer never found out about this.

-

-

* * *

Squall was awakened once again by something unfamiliar to him; the scent of something cooking, and it smelled good.

Rolling out of bed, Squall washed his face before checking on the appetizing scent filling the dorm. Briefly he wondered if Seifer remembered anything, but quickly put that worry to rest when he saw the tall blond grin at him when he came to examine the food on the stove.

"You cooked?" Squall raised a brow. There was an exquisite looking omelet with herbs, bacon and Hyne only knew what else, a plate set with toast stood by the stove.

"Is it surprising to know I cook?" Seifer finished the omelet, sliding it into a large plate.

"Yes," Squall said simply and sat at the table, his hair wild and untamed, was getting in his eyes.

"Why don't you cut it?" Seifer noticed his struggle.

"Cant be bothered. Just gonna grow back," he shrugged, sipping at some juice.

"Now that's a good reason," Seifer placed the rest of the breakfast down and joined Squall at the small table, "alright," Seifer said excitedly.

"I don't eat breakfast," Squall muttered as he finished his juice.

"Why not?" Seifer started to serve himself.

"Dunno," Came the simple answer.

"That will change once you try this. I've been told I'm a good cook," Seifer served Squall a portion, a proud grin. Seifer bit back a further comment along the lines he was also told he was good at _something else_, but watched instead as Squall picked at it with his fork tentatively before trying, chewing a piece slowly and in complete silence. Squall couldn't help but feel like he would try it for Seifer's sake; he couldn't get rid of Seifer's pained expression from his mind.

His complete silence unnerved Seifer. "Well? What do you think?"

"Not bad," Squall finished the bite.

"Not bad?" Seifer frowned a little, "guess that's a complement coming from you," smirking a little, Squall was still groggy and didn't say much more. Seifer himself was anxious and wide awake.

"So what's the plan?" Seifer asked between bites, happy to note Squall was eating the rest of his portion.

"Plan?"

"Yeah, or am I going to hide out in your room for the rest of my life? Not that Id mind," Seifer gave him a sultry look.

Squall rolled his eyes, "I have to speak with Quistis first, set up a room for you. Then I have to call a student and faculty meeting to announce you,"

"Announce me? What the hell?" Seifer raised a fair brow, "why would you do that?"

"Because it's standard procedure," Squall's answers were only causing more questions.

"Standard procedure for what?" Seifer frowned slightly at the answer, a hint of worry in his deep rich eyes.

"For all new instructors," Squall paused his fork in midair, catching his eyes as he answered.

"What? Me? Teaching?" Seifer laughed, "You have to be kidding." He stared at Squall amused.

"You don't think you can handle it?"

"I can handle it, but do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"I don't see why not," Squall dabbed his lips dry and started to clean up.

"Come on, no one is going to want me as their instructor, whether I can teach or not." Seifer stood too, following Squall's lead.

"Its something they'll have to adjust to," Squall held his gaze, "we all have to adjust."

"I don't know," Seifer shook his head.

"You don't have to, it's not your choice," Squall's tone changed, carrying finalization and no room to argue. "Don't forget that as long as you're here, you are to do what I ask of you within reasonable grounds," he studied the defiant blond, "I don't expect any less from you, and I won't give you any special treatment. If you have problems with what I ask of you, you'll bring it up to me."

"Yes Sir!" Seifer mock saluted.

"I'm serious, I can't have you disobeying me while others have to follow, it wouldn't be just," Squall knew Seifer wouldn't follow along that easily, but at least he tried.

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Seifer huffed, "I have to follow your orders," a hint of mischief in his eyes, "but you know how I am at following orders."

"Seifer," Squall spoke with warning, "don't make it harder by causing trouble."

"Hyne, you sound like Quistis," Seifer said with disgust, "you've been hanging around her too much."

Squalls glare caused Seifer to go on, "Fine, whatever. I'll try, but I can't promise anything," he sighed, "I think me being here might upset some people."

"Lets see what happens," Squall ran his fingers through the mane of wild hair. "If anything happens, we'll just take care of it then."

"Alright, my life is in your hands," Seifer made a dramatic show of it.

"Don't say that," Squall felt a slight nervousness and fear at the comment.

Seifer simply shrugged, "mind if I use your shower?"

"Go ahead," Squall waved him off, "we'll need to go get your belongings later."

"Sounds like a plan," Seifer paused before going into the bathroom, "got a spare towel?"

"Use one of Rinoas. She left some behind," at Seifer's horrified expression he added, "I cleaned them. They're the blue ones, obviously."

"Thanks," with a click, Seifer locked the door. In the meantime, Squall made a few calls; there was a lot to be done. As he did so, he tried not to think of the naked man in his shower.

* * *

-

-

"Isn't it a little late in the term to be admitting new students?" Quistis asked as she led Squall to the new dorm that had been set up upon his request.

"The circumstances are a little different," he said as little as possible to all her questions so far.

"How so?" She tested the code, it opened without hesitation.

"I'll explain later," he simply stated, she shrugged and watched as he examined the room, "alright, this will do." He started back to his room where an incredibly bored Seifer was playing with a stack of Triad cards. Quistis followed, finding her question unanswered, not having been dismissed by Squall. She wondered why he was acting so oddly.

He was talking a lot more for one, and seemed edgy, but she just had to be patient. She looked at Squall curiously when he led them to his accommodations. He went in and she assumed she was to follow as he left the door open behind him.

Quistis froze when she saw there was someone else there, her voice foreign in her ears, "Seifer?"

Seifer looked up from the table, his eyes darting between her and Squall who stood to the side, his arms folded and head hung so that his eyes were hidden by his hair. Seifer's natural reaction, he half grinned, half smirked, "Instructor," he stood, "bet you didn't expect to see me here,"

"Seifer," a puzzled expression on her face, wrinkling her nose a little under her glasses, "that really you?" She couldn't believe it; her emotions battled each other as she decided how to react.

"I know I look better," he laughed, "but I haven't changed that much."

Quistis stood staring at him, a deep frown crawling on her face. Seifer reflected it in worry, _guess I shouldn't be surprised she's pissed. I better get used to this._

Quistis marched up to him, glaring at him, but Seifer just looked back at her calmly, waiting for the hit. Squall tensed, wondering if a warning had been needed.

Quistis bit her bottom lip as tears began to form and she threw her arms around a dumbfounded Seifer, hugging him tightly. Squall just raised an eyebrow as he shared a look with Seifer who didn't seem sure of what to do, deciding finally to hug the petite woman back.

"I was so worried about you Seifer," she mumbled into his chest, "But I knew you wouldn't want any of us seeking you out," she sniffed and pulled away, starting to gather herself up, "sorry," she smiled, embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry," he half smiled, "I thought you were gonna hit me."

"Why would I do that?" she tilted her head, studying him. He shrugged, his expression relaxed. When he didn't try to be mean, Seifer was very tender looking, she noted.

"It's been so long. I've missed having someone to yell at in class," she laughed softly.

"I don't miss that. Good to no longer be stuck in those boring classes," he folded his arms.

"My class was boring?" Quistis's eyes wide.

"No, all classes were," he chuckled as she hit his arm lightly, "It's good to see you again Seifer." She touched his arm.

"Well, these are special circumstances then," she turned to Squall, "is that why you called the meeting?"

Squall nodded. "Well, this is going to be the only interesting meeting I've ever been to," she shook her head.

"There are a few things I need to do first before then," Squall checked the time, realizing he was running late, "I'll be back in an hour," promptly leaving with that.

Quistis studied Seifer quietly, while he found it awkward; they had never been close nor been alone much. He decided to sit down, leaning back comfortably while Quistis sat on the edge near him, her back straight as she crossed her legs and turned to Seifer.

"What you been doing with yourself all this time?"

"Just trying to make a living, keeping busy," he smirked, hinting at more. Quistis despite herself laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as did so in an old habit, "guess things haven't changed that much for you then."

"Not really," a curious question cross Seifer's mind, "So you and puberty boy an item now that Rinoa skipped out on him?" he laughed, remembering how obsessed she had been with the beautiful man.

Quistis blushed furiously, "What? Of course not, what made you think that?"

"Nothing, just remembering you liked the guy," he folded his hands behind his head, "no accounting for taste. Especially with me around."

"That was," she thought for a moment, "not what I believed. I'm glad with how it turned out," she took her cue from Seifer and leaned back on the couch, still managing to look proper, "besides, Squall seems to want to be alone. Breaking up with Rinoa and then working every breathing moment of the day. The last thing on his mind is romance."

Seifer perked up at the comment, "He broke up with Rinoa?"

Quistis nodded, "Rinoa didn't take it very well. She left right afterwards, she said she couldn't stand to be in the Garden anymore."

"Leonheart never did appreciate what he had," Seifer watched the light on the ceiling, though he didn't think much of the spoiled little bitch himself.

"It's better for them now actually," continuing with a secretive smile, "how about your romantic life?"

Seifer eyed her lustfully, "You tell me."

Quistis's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly laughed it off.

"You know me enough to know I've never been serious about anyone, and never will," he shrugged, "can't be bothered."

She watched his perfect profile, the soft high cheekbones just enough to offset the masculinity of his features, making him look gentle and angelic, his fair golden hair seemed to shine in the light, and those rich jade eyes expressive beyond belief. She sometimes found it too hard to look him in the eyes without being overwhelmed.

"Seifer," she asked gently, "why did you come back to the Garden? I'm glad to see you but what happened to change your mind?"

Seifer, moving only his eyes, watched her, seeing the worried expression, he just smiled broadly and lied, "I thought Id try again. Something new, and then leave again, reminding you how great it was to have me around. I have to make you all pine for me, too long passed and it might have worn off."

"Oh fine," she wrinkled her nose, "have it your way then. I'll just ask Squall."

"Like he'd tell ya," he laughed.

"You're right," she frowned, "he's too private and secretive about everything."

"Maybe there's something he has to hide," Seifer's tone was dark, causing Quistis to wonder at his words. Just as quickly, the seriousness passed with a wide grin from him.

"He should be back soon," she noted, "you ready?"

"Always," he gave her his winning smile. She just shook her head, smiling. _He hasn't changed, expect maybe being nicer to me._

* * *

-

-

Zell's wide blue eyes filled with shock and then great distress. Oh Hyne, not that chicken wuss business again, and not now that he was an instructor. Actually, that was something he really didn't want Seifer finding out about, it would only give the evil man more ammunition.

Seifer strutted over to the group, an ambiguous smile on his lips, his hands shoved in his black pants as he stood surprisingly quiet and without insult. Squall scanned the group, "Its best you found out before everyone else, seeing the past you all have," he folded his arms curtly, breaking off any greetings, "And I might need your back up if things get out of hand."

"Do you think that might happen?" Selphie's green orbs brimmed with worry, "I don't want to be fighting students and other SeeDs."

"I don't believe it will come to that, but anything is possible and we need to prepare for the worst," Squall remained curt, his responses short, he was forcing his personal feelings in the matter aside to the darkest recesses of his mind.

"Okay then, I guess we'll catch up later," Irvine gave Seifer a small node and smile, "good to have ya back." Selphie managed to steal a hug from the silent blond.

Squall tuned to where the auditorium was, his mind busy and anxious, but he hid it well, he always did, "Let's get going." His lazy tone the opposite of his mind set. _Perhaps Seifer was right and this really was a stupid idea._ Even if the introductions went well, will everyone just eventually forget about Almasy's past? He didn't believe so; it would be buried until Seifer did something that would lead to that eventual confrontation.

"Seifer, try to not be yourself," Squall instructed, keeping a brisk pace with Seifer at his side, Seifer's long legs keeping pace easily.

"What? You mean charming, irresistible and devilishly good looking?" he grinned, amused at Squall's exasperated expression and glare.

"This is hard enough without you being a cocky undeserving bastard," he shot back hotly.

"I never said I was deserving," Seifer replied absent mindedly. Squall glanced at him from the corner of his eye, wondering at Seifer's meaning. He shrugged it off as they reached their destination; a filled auditorium with a small stage and mic.

Squall breathed deeply, "Stay here until I ask for you. The rest of you spread around the front, but don't make it obvious, the more inconspicuous the better."

"How can the chicken boy go unnoticed?" Seifer snorted, "It would be like you walking into a gay bar without getting picked up."

"Hey!" Zell was stopped by Quistis's hand on his shoulder.

Squall stared at Seifer, "are you serious?" he hissed disbelieving.

"Lighten up a little Commander. It's only as big a deal as you make it seem," Seifer warned, his eyes sharp. He was right; Squall forced himself to treat it more lightly.

Zell shot a hurt look at Seifer as he walked by him, causing Seifer to blink a few times. _Sheesh, touchy aren't we?_

Squall waited a moment before it seemed most people were there and stepped onto the small rising.

"Good afternoon everyone," his clear masculine voice running through the large room. Seifer noticed for the first time that Squall had a very attractive voice, when he spoke that is, and when you could actually hear what he said. Shame that was so.

"I appreciate everyone showing up on such short notice. I only confirmed it myself recently," he kept his expression blank, his tone flowing and light.

"Most of you here remember the recent Sorceress war. The war in which my companions and I were directly involved," he paused, seeing several people nod, other's whisper among themselves.

"A war is never to be taken lightly, and there were numerous victims, as I'm sure all of you are aware," gauging his reaction, he went on, "some of these victims were not so obvious as the others, but they were no more at fault than any of the others."

He continued forcefully, "One of these victims is the reason for this meeting. The powerful sorceress used him, and it could have easily been any one of you in his place, but it had been him, and one can not be faulted for the cards they had been dealt," Squall turned to the darkened corner," Seifer, could you please join me up here."

A loud gasp and whispering spread like wildfire through the students; he could heard harsh comments and forced his face blank, admiring how Seifer managed to keep his face neutral; and gentle with no ill bearing.

"Silence please," Squall spoke loudly with command. The crowd quieted, curious to hear the next words, "I would like to believe this Garden is raising independent thinkers, who can judge for themselves beyond ignorance." He continued with a softness and gentleness, that though he forced, he portrayed convincingly, "I believe that of all of you here in the Garden."

Squall studied Seifer briefly, "I admit it might take some adjusting, but as SeeDs and future SeeDs, I would hope that is something all of you are well acquainted with. I myself had fought with Seifer during the war, and can say first hand he is not the same person."

He was drawing his speech to a close, "Seifer Almasy will be joining us as your instructor, I expect he will be treated with the same degree of respect as the rest. I thank you all for coming today, and if any of you wish to discuss this matter further, I have already advised your instructors that you bring up the matter to them. You may all return to your classes now, thank you." With that he gracefully left the auditorium.

"Well Commander, maybe you should take up Laguna's position when done," Seifer teased as he walked with him to the dorm. "If you ever change your mind about being a commander."

"Whatever," Squall hated speeches, and couldn't imagine a job with more than the rare ones as a Commander.

Seifer decided to stay quiet for a while. He hated the pity card Squall had to play, and how he had excuses for him, but he knew he had to bite down his pride. It took all his willpower to force his ego to shut up and deal with it.

-

-

Once they reached Squall's dorm, the lithe brunette went straight into his bedroom to change. Seifer lounged around, not having brought anything with him. Squall reappeared after a few moments wearing a pair of light black slacks, and a long black simple coat with a white shirt underneath. It was cooler these days.

"I knew you'd start copying my fashion sense someday," Seifer eyed him oddly before he joined him at the door.

"Shut up Seifer," Squall sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to pretend we're getting along for the sake of the students?" he said casually.

Squall glared at him, "that's the only reason I'm coming with you to gather your things. Don't think that means I'm going to be nice, we just need to be seen together."

"You're right, it would be suspicious if you were nice," Seifer smirked.

Squall seemed not to even hear him, "I'll make sure the others are seen with you as well at separate times. The more familiar sight you are, the easier this whole drama will be," Squall's jaw was tense, they were making their way to the garage where a truck waited for them.

"I'm delighted my life is drama to you," Seifer answered with a hint of bitterness. Squall was uncertain of how he meant it, but kept silent.

Exchanging few words while they go into the truck large enough to carry the few pieces of Seifer's belongings, a snide remark found its way to Squall, with a question of how the little brunette could see over the wheel. Besides that, the ride was quiet.

Squall looked as annoyed and pissed as ever, or maybe that was just his natural expression. Seifer crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back in the stiff chair.

-

Yawning, he stretched, resuming the earlier pose. "Damn Squall, you are one exciting conversationalist." Seifer stared at him, trying to agitate the man into responding, but with no luck.

Seifer slammed his fist on the dashboard, "Hyne! This is boring. Cant this piece of shit get there any faster?" He glared at Squall, "Why couldn't you use something faster? Like the Ragnorak."

"Nothing else was available on such short notice," emphasizing his last two words, "why don't you entertain yourself and stop bitching."

Seifer studied the Lion's proud profile as he drove, intently focused on the road ahead. A glint came into those deep eyes as a wicked smile spread across his lips. With a small shrug of his shoulder, "fine, if you insist."

Seifer slid over to Squall and craned his neck to bury his face in the crook of Squall's neck and shoulders, his gloved hand reaching down to rub Squall's firm thigh through the pants as his pink tongue licked at the creamy skin; the action almost caused Squall to crash as he suddenly swiveled, struggling to regain control of the vehicle.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled.

"Entertaining myself as you suggested," Seifer's intruding mouth whispered against the smooth neck, his lips caressing it with soft wet kisses. Squall gasped; horrified he shoved Seifer hard enough to send him slamming into the passenger door.

"Oww Squall, that hurt man," Seifer rubbed his side.

"What the hell is your problem Seifer?" Squall spat, his eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at him between watching the road, "We almost crashed."

"But we didn't. Hyne, live a little would you," Seifer grumbled and settled back into his seat.

"If you pull a stunt like that again I'm going to make you regret it," a serious threat in his voice.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Maybe I should test this theory," Seifer grinned and being the bastard he was, reached over with his left gloved hand and squeezed Squall's crotch, causing the man to gasp loudly.

Squall yanked the arm off and suddenly Seifer felt his whole body turn numb and his mind begin to slow. _The bastard cast sleep on me. What a time I picked to remove any protection against it._

"Heh, bastard. At least you've learned to play dirty," Seifer slurred his words as he fell heavily asleep, his head rolling to the side of the seat.

-

-

* * *

**AN:** terribilita - Thanks!!! Im really glad you enjoy it -smiles- If anyone wants to be my beta reader, that would be great! Let me know :) I enjoy the tension first too! ;) Hehe...soon though..

Lyaeon - Aww..Thanks! -so happy- I was worried about them being OOC, so Im really happy people find them faithful to the true ones! Hope you enojoyed this chappie! Squall has alot of stuff going on in his head ;) hehe  
As for Rinoa, I had to give some good qualities, both Seifer and Squall couldnt have had that bad a taste XD And I do feel loved -blush- thank you so much.

Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own - I wish they did have the voices!! But I can completely picture that sexy voice...mmmmm... heheh.. ;) thankies for reviewing!!

serina258 - -blush blush- heheh..I really dont know what say to all of you, thank you! Im so honoured...Hope you keep enjoying it!

Hikari Heijin- Arnet they cuties?!?! -has the silliest grin- awww..thank you so much!! Im so happy you're still enjoying this!! :D Thankies again!

Biskit - Im so glad to hear that! Really, that was my biggest concern! Thank you so much !

_-Feels very loved and honoured-_ Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed the chappie, it was a little slow but the next one is gonna have some long awaited yumminess!!! Heheh...finally ;)


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Real one at the bottom!_

_Disclaimer : I own nothing, please dont sue:(_

* * *

Squall's mind was in heavy debate; whether to strangle the bastard right now and dump his body somewhere, or to just leave him in the city and drive back to the Garden and forget this whole stupid idea.

_What the hell had I been thinking anyhow?_

It seemed like that cloud of haze that had been surrounding him for days now lifted, and Squall could once again understand why he hated Seifer so much, and was left to wonder why he was helping him. Remembering something he had told Zell the first time the three were teamed up to go to Dollet, "don't take it personally Zell." Perhaps Squall should take his own advice, but then again, Seifer had never tried to fuck Zell, even if he was just being a prick.

Squall just didn't get the guy, one minute he was serious and very quiet, and the next a horny ass who won't stop molesting him. The rest of the trip went far better for Squall, as Seifer slept through the rest of it.

-

* * *

-

When Seifer finally awoke, it was to a loud car door being slammed. What was the worst thing about the sleep spell was the grogginess and haze that didn't quite fade right afterwards.

_I had it coming.._

Looking to the side he noticed Squall had already left to Seifer's apartment. Seifer grudgingly followed.

He was surprised to see his things had already been packed and the apartment littered with half a dozen large boxes, each with a label, "Fu? Jin?"

The two named looked up from the box they were working on.

"Seifer man," Raijin and Fujin both went to him, "We're almost done. You don't have much man, ya know?"

Seifer looked quizzically between them before understanding, casting a quick glance at Squall who had already occupied his hands with a box and made his way downstairs.

"Squall called you?" Seifer asked after the brunette had left.

"Yeah, this morning," Fujin nodded, "he said it'd be better if we packed it for you," smiling in a surprised way, "was considerate of him, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Seifer trailed. Now he felt bad again. He was surprised Squall had even considered how'd Seifer feel about strangers going through his stuff. "Gah, I'm an idiot," Seifer ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"What did you do to him?" Fuji raised an eyebrow over her patch; a strange habit of hers.

"I molested him in the truck on the way here," he hung his head with a groan. Raijin and Fujin couldn't help but chuckle, Raijin patted him on the back.

"I told myself to not to fuck with him, but I couldn't help myself," he mumbled.

"You," Fujin stopped her question upon hearing footsteps approaching, "let's finish the last box."

Seifer breathed out deeply, and decided to get his ass in gear and move his junk. Squall was preoccupied as he mechanically moved the boxes, it didn't take long before those had all been moved and all that was left was the furniture. Squall went to lift one end of the couch but Seifer shooed him off, "I'll grab that with Raijin,"

"I can lift it," he glared.

"Well, it's my couch, so I'll take it," Seifer kneeled and readied to life it, "besides, it might be too much for you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Squall growled, ready for a fight, he was still annoyed as hell from earlier.

Seifer sighed and stood, looking down at the vicious brunette, "Just as it sounds, you're a small guy. You'd probably hurt yourself trying," he knew he'd get it for that, but it was kinda the truth, Squall was petite.

Squall clenched his jaw, "Funny how I still managed to beat you."

"You never beat me at anything," Seifer frowned, "I let you."

"Like hell you did, bastard," Squall face inches from Seifer's, his eyes the colour of ice.

"Yeah, I did," Seifer lifted his head higher, staring down his nose, infuriating Squall further, "you couldn't even fight me off when I was drunk," a small smirk now etched on, "or is that because you didn't want to?"

Squall's eyes narrowed dangerously, full of contempt, "you only wish," he answered viciously, "I was trying not to hurt you. Since you're so fucking strong, life your own shit," turning briskly he left the apartment; one could swear the air dropped a few degrees behind him.

Seifer's smirk dropped, and he let out a breath he was holding.

"What are you doing Seifer?" Fujin asked quietly.

"Nothing," not waiting for Raijin at the other end, he lifted the couch, "lets get this over with."

-

-

Seifer thanked them afterwards, and spent the trip back in complete silence with Squall. Still feeling some of the effects of the spell, he decided to sleep through the trip.

"Get up," Squall sat in the drivers seat, watching the lazy blond as he slowly stirred.

_Could he take any longer?_

Squall had a lot of things to attend to, and sleeping beauty wasn't one of them. He walked around the front and opened the door, the passenger door which coincidently Seifer was leaning on. The blond realized too late and was fully awake when he hit the gravel.

Squall looked down at him, smirked and then walked to the back to unload.

"Bastard," Seifer grumbled, lifting himself off the ground. _That actually hurt._

"Be careful with my stuff," Seifer muttered as Squall began dumping the boxes to the ground.

_Oh uh, I shouldn't have said that._

The moment the words left his mouth, he only saw brown as a box came flying at him, he managed to grab the box but its momentum caused him to fall flat on his ass, and unable to brace himself he landed in a jarring shock. "Shit man! What is it that time of month for you or what?" he cried out.

Squall straightened, his back to Seifer, turning and jumping down gracefully from the back of the truck, he stopped before the blond and crossed his arms to study the grumbling blond calmly, "You can take care of this and move it yourself," he coolly said before walking off.

_I can't fucking pick this stuff up myself. Dammit!_

"Jeez, someone forgot to suck your dick this morning," Seifer replied from the ground, loudly enough for the retreating man to hear.

Squall paused, turning halfway, "No, that's just what you would like," he seemed completely and unnervingly relaxed as he continued to walk away.

"Fucks sake, you're sensitive," Seifer picked himself up, frowning deeply. He hated apologizing, especially to Squall, "I'm sorry alright?"

"You just need me to help you with your things," he snorted.

"Yes I do alright. Do you enjoy having that over me?" Seifer was getting irritated now.

"I couldn't care less," Squall said distantly.

"Fine, then get the hell out of here, I don't need this shit from you," Seifer climbed inside and began moving the rest out to the gravel.

Squall looked back, standing still for a few minutes before doing just that.

"Great," Seifer sighed, looking at the large couch, "how the hell am I going to move that?"

-

-

* * *

-

A few hours later, miraculously, everything had been moved in, and an exhausted Seifer lay slumped and draped over the evil heavy couch. He didn't know how he managed, but he did, and his tired body was clear evidence.

The phone rang, and knowing only Squall knew his number, he groaned, and groaned again once he realized the phone was next to the bed in the other room.

He lifted his useless limbs and went into the bedroom; his dorm was bigger than the apartment he had, ironically. He had been supplied with an instructors quarters.

"What?" he answered into the phone wearily.

"Quistis is going to be waiting for you in the library in thirty minutes," the Commander's voice answered, sounding husky over the line, "You don't have a say. If you don't show up, then Zell will come to your dorm instead. Pick your option."

_Ugh, not chicken, that man was always high on something._

"Fine, whatever. Bye." Seifer hung up and fell on the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as his couch, being far too firm for his liking, he thought of ways to break in the bed and smirked a little. He lay completely still for exactly thirty minutes before unhappily heading to the library; anything but the chicken.

-

-

Quistis was sitting in a chair at a table, having left him a chair across from her. She smiled at Seifer once he showed up. She also noted a few students whispering.

"Hello, Seifer. How did the move go?"

"Just peachy," he fell into the hard chair and yelped, immediately regretting it.

"You okay?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, "the Lioness decided to have some fun at my expense earlier, s'all." Quistis giggled despite his glare, His ass hurt from the fall.

"I'm sure you didn't do anything to deserve that," she teased.

"What's this meeting for?" he leaned an elbow on the table, resting his cheek against his fist, getting some pressure off his lower back and ass.

"Getting you ready for your class," she opened a book, which Seifer frightfully noticed was one of several others on the table.

"My class? I'm going to be taking classes again," he widened his gleaming green eyes.

"No, no," she grinned, "you're going to be teaching one."

He merely groaned, "What the hell am I going to be teaching?"

"Don't worry Seifer, it's actually something completely up your alley, combat 314."

"Three what? Translate," he eyed her.

"Don't you remember that class?" she shook her head, "never mind. It's concerned with finding your opponents weak points and manipulating them to your advantage. In other words, to fight dirty," she smiled sweetly, "See? Completely up your alley."

"Thanks," he looked around the library lazily before turning back to her," guess I should be happy it's not chemistry."

"Oh no, Squall wouldn't do that," she put on her glasses, "he does want the students to actually pass the class after all."

Seifer blinked once, was Quistis being a smart ass now too? The world had been turned upside down, Seifer was an instructor, at the Garden no less, and Quistis was actually burning him and he couldn't think of a single smart remark back.

"Let's get this over with then," he yawned, getting sleepy already, "Ouch!" He jerked his other hand back from where had been lying a moment ago on the desk, "what the hell?" he glared at Quistis as she put away the small whip.

"Squall advised me to use force if necessary to keep your attention," she shrugged," you were starting to fade, so I whipped your hand."

"Perfect," he waved his injured hand, "go on already. I'm tired."

"Okay, first rule; knowing the element and fighting style of your enemy."

This was going to be one hell of a session.

-

-

* * *

-

"How'd it go? Squall asked as he read over a document, seated in his office.

"That was a great idea of yours," Quistis answered thoughtfully, "although Seifer is going to be nursing his bruised hand for a while."

Squall nodded absentmindedly, sensing a twisted pleasure at Seifer's pain, "Good, that's all then Quistis. Thank you."

Quistis saluted and left, shaking her head a little. She could have sworn he smiled a little when she answered; those two were really a strange pair.

* * *

-

Seifer was bored.

It was around eight in the evening, and there was nothing to do. What did he usually do? He was the DC then, and they'd harass students. Now though, he couldn't do that. He frowned, he didn't feel like being in a close group either.

Hell, it was a great night to go to a club.

How the hell was he going to get to one? He decided to ask Squall for a car, seeing he's an instructor now, it would only seem right.

"That's settled," he said to himself and went to change into more appropriate attire. He looked to the queen size black iron bared bed, with his old black sheets adhering to the bed. His room was simple; the bedroom wasn't too large, a nightstand with a red and black lamp cast a soft hint of reddish light when lit. A large closet and bare walls. He didn't want to bother with the bedroom, he only went in there to sleep, well mostly anyhow. He had set all his plants in the living room, he found himself smiling a little whenever the light coming through the windows kissed the leaves, a calming bright green.

Seifer decided on a pair of cream slacks that draped down his muscular legs, hugging them slightly, enough to show off the powerful build. With a black button down shirt, leaving a tease of the chest, and his always visible collar around his neck.

Slipping on his gloves and boots, he headed to Squall's office. He'd bet chicken's hot dogs that Squall was still there.

He walked into the greeting room, where normally an assistant would be, but it didn't look like Squall had one from the bareness of the desk. Seifer walked in without knocking, almost hoping to catch Squall at something embarrassing. No such luck, the pretty man was busy scribbling away furiously, a hand through his hair holding the wild mane back, deep concentration on his face.

Seifer sauntered over to stand besides Squall, leaning back and partially sitting on the desk with his hands tucked into his pockets.

Squall ignored the taller man, and Seifer stood there for several minutes, silently watching him, a cool expression on his face. Squall breathed deeply, leaning back in his chair to glare up, "What now?"

Seifer smiled charmingly, causing Squall's heart to flutter a little, "I'm flattered you noticed I was here." Squall growled lowly, unable to not notice that Seifer looked gorgeous in that outfit, and the way the shirt hugged the perfect body caused Squall to flush a little.

Contrary to how he felt, Squall muttered, "your mere presence irritates me, so what do you want already?" Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes closed.

"You almost make it sound like you aren't happy to see me," Seifer said innocently.

Squall just glared up at him from his chair, causing Seifer to grin at the sight; he always thought Squall trying to look mean was just too cute, like a kitten trying to be ferocious. Seeing the grin, Squall's frown only deepened.

"Careful, you'll give your pretty face wrinkles," Seifer chuckled.

"If you have nothing to say, get out." Squall turned back to the sheet he'd been scribbling on.

_Okay, change of plan._ Seifer thought with amusement.

"Alright then, I think you need to lighten up, and I know just the place for that," Seifer snatched the paper from Squall's grasp, "lets go."

"Hey!" Squall grabbed at the notes, he'd been writing that for an hour.

Seifer raised his hand just out of Squall's reach, reminding the pretty young man of the height difference. Seifer smirked with delight at Squall's distress, "Damn," Seifer cried out harshly when Squall's fist connected with his stomach, causing him to double over enough for Squall to get the paper.

"You are one feisty little bitch," Seifer shook his head with an even larger smirk.

"Would you just leave," Squall said, exasperated.

"If you insist," Seifer said softly. Squall let out a long breath, placing the pages down, but noticing the blond was still next to him.

Before Squall knew what was happening he felt himself lifted and flung over Seifer's broad shoulder, as if he had weighed nothing.

"You're coming with me though," Seifer stated simply, ignoring the protesting boy on him as he marched out of the office with his prize, heading to Squall's room, "but first, we need to dress you up."

"PUT. ME. DOWN." Squall growled.

"In a minute," to add to the insult Seifer patted Squall's vulnerable ass, causing the boy to squirm and try to get free again. Punching the code in, Seifer entered Squall's dorm and then bedroom, dropping Squall unceremoniously on the bed with a wide smile. Squall tried to compose himself, glaring at the bastard blond.

"Now let's see what you own besides black," Seifer peeked into the closet as Squall tried to control his rage, breathing deeply, "how did you know my code?"

"I have my ways," Seifer replied, "damn, kinky," he whistled and pulled out a pair of leather bondage pants.

"Stop going through my things," Squall jumped to his feet and grabbed the pants from him, "get out of my room you pervert."

"How about this shirt with those pants?" Seifer ignored him as he pulled out a silk shirt.

"STOP IT!" Squall cried out, "I'm not going anywhere, and especially not with you."

Seifer blinked at him, "Why not?"

Squall forced himself to breath, "Because you'd probably try to fuck me again," he pulled the shirt out of Seifer's slack grip and then tried to push the man away from his closet, "now get out."

"What if I promise not to try?" Seifer didn't budge, "sides. I'm going out to find some game tonight, not that your stiff boring ass wouldn't be great fun to fuck," he smirked impishly, causing a pretty flush on the pale cheeks to appear. Quickly Squall recovered, his jaw clenched, "then go do whatever you want and leave me alone."

"Oh come on, let's get you dressed." Seifer reached for Squall's belts, and just as quickly had his hand shoved aside, "Hands off!" Squall backed up.

"Then dress yourself," Seifer answered sternly, "or would you like me to dress you myself?" He grinned lecherously, licking his lips.

"Like hell that'll happen," Squall crossed his arms, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay then, guess I'll have to dress you. It will be my pleasure," Seifer's smile widened and he reached for Squall's pants again.

Squall got out of his grasp as quickly as a cat, "You wouldn't dare," he icily watched him.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Seifer's annoyingly beautiful eyes glistened with pure delight, "Is that a challenge?"

Squall's eyes went wide as the blond lunged at him, tackling him and sending them both to the ground with a loud thud. Squall felt hands everywhere, and before he knew it his belts were being tossed to the side within seconds. Seifer was crushing the smaller man who was squirming underneath him as he began to undress him, he forced himself not to enjoy it too much although hell he was enjoying it immensely, especially Squall's stream of protests at the invasion.

"Get off me of I'll kill you!" He cried out, feeling hands at his pants and hearing the zipper being pulled down, his mind in a panic he tried to cast every spell he could think of but to no avail. Seifer wouldn't fall for the same trick again.

"FINE, I'll dress myself," he surrendered, panting, "I'll just leave after you've entertained yourself with someone." He sat up when Seifer finally got off, although he noted the bastard took his time getting off him. Squall frowned at the triumphant smile.

Squall tried to regain what little dignity he had left and zipped up his pants, his pale face red with embarrassment and agitation. He has never been molested as often as within these past weeks.

Seifer felt a sudden urge to kiss the flushed pink lips, but stood instead to seat himself on the edge of Squall's bed, "Alright then, let's get going." He hid whatever he was thinking very well.

Squall eyed him, "I'm not changing in front of you."

"Suit yourself," Seifer flopped back on his the bed, grinning, and deciding poor Squall has had enough for now.

Squall didn't trust Seifer not to look so he grabbed whatever the blond had picked out, not something he wanted to wear, but it didn't matter, he was going to take off the minute Seifer looked away. He changed in the bathroom, much to Seifer's disappointment, and once back in the room Seifer sat up and critiqued the waif-like brunette.

"Hmm, not bad, but something's missing." He approached the weary man, who watched him like a hawk, "maybe a little accessory and some gel for your hair."

Seifer had to admit, in his head though, that Squall would look good in rags, it really didn't matter what the blue-eyed beauty wore.

"Where do you keep your gel?" Seifer glanced around the bathroom.

"In front of you," he answered flatly. The silk shirt he wore flowed close to the skin, accentuating the lines of the built body underneath, with the griever necklace settling at the centre of the pale smooth chest. The bondage pants, with their excessive chains, belts and hoops, hugged him like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. It looked like he had walked in a bath of oil. Seifer was honestly surprised Squall owned something like that, and wondered if that had been Rinoa's idea.

After a few minutes of adjusting the wild mane of chocolate locks, and the addition of a few small touches, Squall was ready, and feeling like a complete idiot.

"Not bad, Leonheart," Seifer admired, "I might have to keep an eye on you tonight, incase any vultures come after you."

"I can take care of myself," he muttered, "Let's just get this over with."

-

-

* * *

-

Later, they had arrived finally at Seifer's favorite club. It was kind of surreal to be back here now, with Squall; it felt like he was mixing two different lives.

"This place?" Squall asked skeptically; it looked like a dirty sleazy club.

"Yes, best place around here," Seifer beamed and wrapped his arm around the slender tense shoulders, "you'll love it."

"I doubt that very much," Squall shrugged the arm off and headed in, only to be stopped by a beefy hand around his upper arm; he glared with indignation at the stranger.

"Hey, its fine man. He's with me," Seifer reassured the bouncer.

"Seifer," he released Squall immediately, "Sorry, he looked a little young," still eyeing Squall.

Squall folded his arms and looked away, bored.

"Its fine, he's legal," Seifer smirked, and they both chuckled at a private joke, Squall shrugged and studied the young crowd going in.

"Where you been Seifer? Vixen's been missing you," the bouncer grinned. Seifer had found out a while back that Sammy had a thing for the pretty young girl. He didn't doubt Sammy had loved the opportunity to make his move on the girl with Seifer nowhere to be seen.

"Been busy, but I'm here now to show my friend a good time. I'll seeya later," with that Seifer walked in and breathed in that familiar musty scent with a large smile, "Ah, home."

Squall snorted and walked straight to the bar; at least he can drink something to numb his senses and make the horrible music playing bearable.

Seifer stuck to him, joining him at the bar. Before Squall could order, the girl behind the bar cooed at Seifer, and went into a long series of babbles along the lines of "I've missed you" blah blah.

Squall eyed the two chatting, having nothing better to do, he watched Seifer smile at the girl and make her blush. The bastard was so cocky.

"Drink for Squall and I tonight," Seifer, once again wrapped an unwelcome arm around Squall, pulling the man close. He didn't react much but to pull out of the grasp.

"Oh, why hello Squall," the girl grinned, her eyes drinking him in, "where have you been hiding him Seifer," she purred.

"Keeping him to myself," Seifer smirked possessively. Squall rolled his eyes and downed the drink prepared. Turning his back on them, he looked around the large club. He was ready to go home, this was not his scene.

"Come on, lets go work the place," Seifer nudged him, while handing him another drink which he downed quickly, "hey, take it easy on those, they're stronger than usual."

"Whatever," the stronger the better in Squall's mind.

"Try to have a little fun, will ya?" Seifer eyed the glorious array of flesh and hot young bodies, licking his lips. It didn't take long for someone to catch Seifer's eye, and he started towards them.

Squall watching the retreating back, first in relief, and then in realization that came too late that Seifer had planned this too well; the bastard had the car keys.

Squall sighed and decided to go hide in the washrooms for a while, the music was giving him a headache. He noticed by poor design, or by very clever design, one had to cross the dance floor to get to the bathrooms. He pushed his way through a sea of sweaty bodies as they swayed to the repetitive music.

_Seifer wasn't kidding about that drink._

His head spun slightly, with a welcoming numbness.

He made his way finally, after a few failed attempts by some of the dancers to have him join them. He sighed heavily as he washed his face with some cold water. What was he thinking? Why didn't he even play along? He hated to admit it but he liked the attention he was receiving from the blond. It made him feel important to someone, but a sound interrupted him.

A rowdy man stumbled to the urinal; Squall did not desire to see that and left quickly. He stood at the side a table, looking around in a daze. His mind drifted for what felt like hours before he wondered where Seifer was, the bastard better not run off with the car and his 'game' as he called it. He went to find him and take the keys; he wanted to go home already.

He unhappily crossed the dance floor again, not paying attention until a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him back against a warm body that was gyrating to the music.

Squall tried to pull away but the stranger, a taller grey haired young man only held him tighter, a seductive smile on his full lips as he turned Squall so as to face him.

Squall stared in surprise, unmoving, as the stranger pulled Squall's hips against his own tightly, elating a gasp from the beauty as he ground his hips into Squalls.

Squall put his hands against the man's damp naked chest to push away, noticing then how built the man was. The stranger's dark eyes raking over Squall, undressing him as his grind reminded Squall of what was going on.

Squall blinked, snapping out of his daze and breaking contact with those lust filled eyes pouring into his and threatening to infect him with the same, he tried to shove the man away, only to have the man's breath on his ear, "dance with me beautiful," his muffled voice purred.

Squall gasped before he could stop himself when the man's obvious erection pressed against his upper thigh; the man let out a loud moan as he watched Squall. Squall could feel his body react, fire burning through him into his groin. He tried to pull away again, he couldn't behave like this, why is he letting the man do this to him, and yet he wanted it.

The man was determined to not let Squall go without a fight, he had never seen a hotter man. The brunette was pure sensuality, in the way he swayed his hips, to the gorgeous lithe body and breath taking eyes. His eyes landed on the lush full lips, which looked so delectable, he had to taste them.

Squall was shocked when the man plundered his mouth, devouring his lips hungrily, like a man struggling for a breath.

Squall forced his moan to die in his throat as the warmth of the other's lips became a burning that he couldn't help but close his eyes to, the desire in them overpowering him and making his head spin. His mind flooded with images of what those deep dark eyes had said without words, and he felt himself weaken into the man's grasp.

How he wanted to just have the beautiful stranger fuck him right there scared him, and he finally forced himself to break the kiss and shove the man back hard; he took off before the other man could recover, finding his own breath coming hard and fast.

Squall ran out into the cool air, his heart beating rapidly as his uneven breathing loud to his ears as he tried to shake off the lust flowing through him. What just happened? Why did he make out with someone he didn't even know, and why did he want it so bad? Oh Hyne.

Squall closed his eyes, placing his hand over his face as tried to collect himself and feel the last of the desire die out.

"You alright?" A deep voice asked. Squall jumped a little and turned to the sound, letting out a long somewhat shaky breath when he saw a concerned Seifer standing in front of him.

"Yeah," he nodded, sighing. Seifer studied him momentarily, an odd expression on his face.

"Let's call it a night," Seifer announced after the silence, a frown playing on those fine features.

"What about your game?" Squall asked.

"I couldn't very well bring her to the Garden now, could I?" Seifer answered irritably.

Squall wondered if that was the case, then why did he bother to come here in the first place, but he kept the question to himself.

They got back to the car, each in his thoughts. Seifer drove while Squall gazed out the window, sometimes feeling Seifer's eyes on him. He finally grew awkward by the silence and turned on the radio. He flicked around, searching for a decent song, when Seifer snapped at him, "Turn that crap off. There's nothing good on."

"It's boring otherwise," Squall continued searching.

Seifer glared at him. Squall flicked around for another moment before Seifer's hand came smashing into the radio, breaking it.

"What the hell did you do that for? You're paying for that, you realize." He glared at the driver, who looked ready to kill.

"I told you to stop that," not making excuses.

"Fuck you," Squall whispered angrily, and sat back.

Seifer laughed sarcastically and Squall just stared, "what is wrong with you?" he asked Seifer irritably.

"Nothing, I'm just perfect," Seifer smirked, but even that was different, there was an edge to it. Seifer seemed really pissed, and the driving was reflecting that as he grew reckless.

Squall narrowed his eyes, "Stop the car."

"No," Seifer didn't hesitate.

"I'm driving, stop the car." Squall said again.

"You can't order me around Leonheart, I'm not your lackey," Seifer hissed.

"Stop the car," Squall repeated and getting no response, he reached over and pulled the keys out of the ignition, causing the safety shut down to kick in and the car stopped.

"The hell Leonheart?" Seifer exploded at him.

"I'm not getting killed because of your driving. I'm driving," Squall held Seifer's glare, not backing off_. Just what the hell was he so pissed about anyhow?_

"I'm not going to get us killed," Seifer reached for the keys, "give me the damned keys."

"No," Squall pulled his hand back, "I'm not getting killed because you're pissed you didn't get some pussy."

"Give me those damned keys Leonheart," Seifer threatened.

"Forget it," he stated, leaving no room for argument, "If you have a death wish, you can do it on your own. I'm not letting you kill us both."

"You're one to talk, you little slut," Seifer said through clenched teeth, his face now inches from Squall's, whose bright eyes widened, "what are you talking about?" Squall asked confused.

"The great Commander," Seifer snorted, smirking wickedly, "Who makes out with complete strangers, but doesn't have the balls to be honest and just go fuck the guy in the bathroom. Instead you make yourself seem all pious and shit, fucking coward."

"What business is it of yours what I do?" Squall snapped back hotly, "Especially coming from someone who would fuck anything with two legs."

"Fucking hypocrite," Seifer closed the distance between them save an inch, his jade eyes piercing Squall with a burning bitterness and anger, "At least I admit it, you try to act like you don't like it, but you do, you little fucking slut."

Squall let out a shuddered breath, "Fuck the hell off, who are you to judge me?" Squall spat back, before he caught something in those eyes threatening to burn through him, "You're jealous?" he whispered with amusement and surprise.

Seifer laughed, "Jealous of what? You're easy; if I was serious you'd be begging me to fuck you."

"Is that why you keep attacking me then?" Squall shoved the man back, his closeness irritating him, "Since I'm so easy?"

"Slut, I could have you whenever I wanted," Seifer grabbed Squall's face roughly, a strange smirk on his face, "to think that's all I ever needed to do."

Before Squall could protest Seifer's mouth was ravishing his own, the heat unbearable. Seifer's arm held him tightly against him, as his kiss grew deeper, greedier, to the point Squall was struggling to breath. Seifer would not budge, no matter how hard he struggled; the older man was overpowering him.

The fingers were bruising his face they were holding him so roughly, as Seifer continued to rape Squall's mouth. Squall protested, a muffled sound against the invading lips, he needed air.

Seifer finally broke it, panting as he shared Squall's own desperate breath, the smaller man shuddered.

They stared at each other then, both trying to catch their breath, Seifer's eyes took on a strange haze, studying Squall as if for the first time seeing him, Squall like a cat was waiting for Seifer's grip around his waist to loosen before he took his chance to escape.

Seifer's expression softened, his brows knitting together as he exhaled deeply, years of pain sounding through it. He let Squall go and sat back in his seat. Squall sat perfectly still, uncertain of what to do, but watching Seifer closely.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you Squall," he said heavily, his voice low and husky in the silent car.

Squall's eyes fixed on the dashboard as he wondered what to say.

Seifer leaned his head back on the headrest, rolling it against it to gaze at the mysterious boy. "You'll happily make out with someone you don't even know, but wouldn't even give me the time of day for all those years," Squall stared at Seifer, the blond looking defeated and broken.

"You hated me," Squall defended himself; "All you did was pick fights and insult me."

"I only did that afterwards, after I gave up," Seifer smiled sadly, "you don't remember our childhood do you?"

"Not really," Squall admitted, looking away.

"Probably for the best," Seifer sighed, "it's all in the past anyhow."

Squall wanted to say something but he felt honestly lost, "I'm not very good with my feelings," he mumbled, "I don't know what you expect me to say."

"I don't expect anything," Seifer reached for the keys laying prone in the other's hand and taking them easily, "like I said, that's in the past."

Squall sighed, and sat back, slumping in the seat.

He felt strange. One part of him was screaming with joy that Seifer had felt like that towards him, another part was scared, and sad that he never noticed. He'd only recently began to understand how he felt towards Seifer, finally began to accept that he really would want more from the statuesque blond, but he just couldn't.

Seifer started the car and drove far more calmly now. Squall had lost his chance, he felt. Seifer noticed Squall hadn't actually shown repulsion at his little confession, but he had ruined what relationship they had already, things were just different between them from the very start, no longer like when they were younger.

Maybe the sorceress war had matured them to the point where boyish arrogance couldn't be enough to hide how they felt, but not enough to allow to them to approach the matter. Seifer felt better at least for coming out and saying it, though he had tried to push aside what he felt, he couldn't.

Seeing Squall kissing someone else had been a breaking point, he had never felt so possessive of anyone or anything. All he had thought of was Squall when tried to pick up a girl tonight, and had then sought him out only to see him with someone. He couldn't believe how Squall was making him feel, and he felt angry towards Squall stupidly for making him feel like this, so helpless.

_Just shut up Seifer, please._

He sighed, and obeyed his own command.

-

They both left to their dorms without any words. Seifer pretty much went straight to bed, while Squall lay awake in thought. The day came too soon.

-

-

* * *

-

Several days later, Squall found Quistis after her class with Zell was done; needing to speak to her in private. "You seem upset about something," she said once they were in her dorm.

Squall rubbed his neck, feeling awkward, "I," he sighed, "I don't know what to do about something," he said in one breath, "I need your advice," he stopped to look at her, a fear within those wide pools of grey-blue "you can't discuss this with anyone."

"You know I don't, but I promise anyhow," she listened as he began, walking a little before settling on the edge of the seat next to her, his arms folded.

"I'm, no, it's just. Oh Hyne, I'm just not very good with these kinds of things," he felt awkward, hanging his head in his hands.

"What's this about?"

"A few nights ago, no actually, things have been strange for months," he frowned as he thought back, "I don't understand them really."

Quistis very patiently listened without interruption; Squall would eventually get to the core of it himself. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, he also decided just how much he was going to tell her, although she had become a semi-confident since he'd taken over his new position, he still didn't feel the openness he envied others when it came so easily to them.

"A few nights ago, Seifer forced me to come along to a club with him," he finally said.

Quistis tried not to smile; she had known it was about the blond. Both the boys had been acting strange, but she had chalked it up to their unpredictability.

"But afterwards, he said something that I can't get out of my mind," he spoke softly, as if afraid to speak louder and shatter the illusion that he was speaking to himself. He found that was one of the few ways that calmed him and almost tricked his mind into being more open, and Quistis tried not to speak much and disrupt that illusion. It seemed to work for Squall, so she played along.

"He said, that for years he had tried to get my attention," a strained expression etched on his almost feminine features, "but I ignored him," his voice sounded pained as he continued, "and he just decided to pick fights, when that didn't work out."

"You always were clueless to people's feelings towards you," she offered gently, although not wanting to, she knew she let some of her own hurt sound in her voice. He didn't want to look to see her expression at the moment; he would rather not recall that whole affair.

Worried she had frightened Squall out of his next words, "what did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything. I couldn't! But I wanted to," Squall muttered.

"I think most people noticed that Seifer treated you differently from everyone else. It's really not surprising to hear that," she pointed out.

"It wasn't obvious to me," he said flatly.

"Would it have mattered then?" he looked up at her question, searching her bright eyes, "you weren't ready to allow anyone in Squall," she offered a tender smile, Squall found the smile reassuring and he let out a deep sigh.

"I know you're right, I want to argue with myself that that's not the case, but I can't," he slumped back in the chair, "it doesn't matter now anyhow."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Things change. Seifer himself said that it was all in the past now," he shrugged with a little sad smile, "it doesn't matter. I don't even know why I brought this up."

"Squall, you can't possibly buy that," honestly surprised at his words, "why would he even tell you that if it didn't matter?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "Maybe because he was hurt," he offered.

"Hurt?"

"I think he got jealous because I kissed a guy that night," his conclusion now seeming stupid even to him once he said those words.

Quistis's eyes widened momentarily, a chuckle escaping her lips, "And you believe he doesn't care about you anymore?"

"I- I guess it doesn't add up," he stared at the ground.

"Squall, I think you're missing something important here," he forced his eyes to meet hers, hiding the turmoil in his mind and heart, "Do you care, about Seifer?"

"I," he thought a moment, "I don't know."

"You need to talk to him, you already know that."

"What am I going to say?" He looked like a lost child, his beautiful cobalt eyes wide and vulnerable. She lost herself in those great pools momentarily before answering, "Just tell him whatever you feel," she shrugged, "I might not know him, but I don't think he'll laugh at you if you did that."

"Yeah," he bit his lip, "I guess I can't make it any worse than it is already."

Quistis smiled, "I hope it does work out between you two. Always thought you'd make a great couple,"

"You did?" He raised a brow.

She giggled, "Yeah, just all that tension between you. That would easily translate to something else," his pale cheeks coloured at the meaning, she quickly added, "besides, a couple of good looking guys like you two."

He shook his head, "You are an odd one."

-

-

* * *

-

Later that night, Seifer was watching an old movie of Laguna's, one he had always loved as a child, when he dreamed about being a hero, of being somebody. He heard the knock and ignored it, but it insisted again and he got up, adjusting his loose sweats; he tried to wear as little as possible when he could, clothes were too restrictive.

"What?" He opened the door to frown at the pretty man in front of him, "Leonheart," was his greeting.

"Can I come in?" Squall asked uncertainly.

Seifer eyed him oddly, thinking it over, "yeah, why not."

Moving away and sitting back down. Squall sat at the other end of the couch, watching the image of his father in a cheap knight get up with a very obviously plastic sword, "You're actually watching this?" Squall groaned, flinching a little.

"Hey, I used to love this shit as a kid," Seifer just gave him an odd look, "but you didn't come to watch a movie, so get to your point."

"No, I wanted to talk to you," he cleared his throat. Seifer watching the smaller man fidget, trying to hide his face from Seifer, as if his gaze burned.

Was Squall nervous?

It was absolutely delicious watching the nervous beauty. He was tempted to continue enjoying the struggle, but decided to help the boy out when he felt his own feelings surface a little. He didn't want to start thinking along those lines again, he forced, reluctantly, his delight at seeing Squall again away. He had been hoping to run into the man since their not-so-successful trip, partially wanting to see how he reacted when he did see him.

Right now, he tried to make his expression and tone as neutral as possible, though a warmth seemed to surge through him, and a relief at seeing Squall as well as having him talk to him.

"Well?" He probed.

Taking a deep breath, Squall decided to stop being so stupid about the matter, "What you mentioned back in the car," Squall gazed up, needing to see Seifer's reaction as he searched those incredibly rich jade, "did you mean what you had said?"

"For the most part," Seifer tensed a little, "I'll admit I was a little harsh."

"What you said about the past, about us," Squall tested.

"Us? There isn't any us," Seifer decided it best to feign ignorance, although he was at risk of it anyhow, "What are you driving at?"

"I'd like there to be," Squall said quietly, his tone shy and trusting; it caught Seifer completely off guard. He must have looked really stupid because he saw Squall smile a little in amusement.

Deciding to finally take a risk, Squall took a deep breath as he stood and moved in front of the frozen figure of Seifer on the couch. Seifer looked up at him in bewilderment as Squall knelt one knee down on the couch next to Seifer's leg, with one hand resting on the couch next to Seifer's head, he leaned in slowly, giving the stunned blond enough time to escape if he wished to.

Seifer's eyes were wide, his heart pounding as the scent of Squall filled his lungs as he leaned in close enough that they shared a rapid warm breath. Squall's eyes darkened with emotion, an emotion Seifer had never seen there before; a trust and warmth, and, desire?

_I must be dreaming .Holy fucking Hyne. _

Squall's free hand reached up to touch that beautiful golden skin, for once having left his gloves off as he touched the warm skin as if testing the reality of the situation, his thumb traced Seifer's lower lip slowly, coaxing those inviting lips to part as Squall trembled slightly with the force of what he was doing, what he was finally doing. His heart jumped when he saw Seifer's lashes lower a little at the touch, a soft moan escaping those delectable lips. Squall couldn't hold back anymore, he hadn't planned on it being this way, but his desire for the angelic man drove his actions, as he captured those soft lips with his own.

Seifer froze at the sudden warmth, but those full lips pulled at his so gently, so hesitantly that Seifer groaned with building desire for more. He found his arms wrapping around the slender waist and pulling him closer to him.

Squall's soft moan was all he could take before he deepened the hesitant kiss, their lips kneading each other, the kiss growing hungrier as their desire for each other mounted with every moment.

It felt so good, that Seifer broke the kiss when he realized that this was Squall that was making him feel this good, he leaned back enough to view the flushed cheeks of the Commander, Squall was panting, almost trembling in his arms.

"Squall, are you sure of what you're doing? You're not going to suddenly change your mind and hate me for it?" Seifer forced his frenzied pulse and mind to calm down; he was having difficulty concentrating on what he was saying as he watching those dark lowered lashes quiver a little when Seifer caressed Squall's side. _Oh Hyne, don't look at me like that if you don't want me, please. I wouldn't be able to take that._

"This is the first time I've ever been so certain of anything, Seifer," Squall's voice was strong, and clear, his eyes absent of their earlier haze as he gazed at Seifer. He needed the other to know he wasn't just speaking from desire, he knew that was what the blond was worried about, Seifer would never take advantage of Squall like that.

Squall moved his hand into the blonde's thick hair, fingers moving through silken gold as he again moved his lips to the others, speaking gently against them, "I mean it, if you'll have me," he breathed, he felt himself weaken within Seifer's arms, the hands never stopping the soft caresses along his sides, causing shivers of pleasure to shoot through him.

"Fuck," Seifer swore as he ravished that hot mouth, he no longer cared if he was dreaming; this was too wonderful a dream. He moved his hands up that smooth back to hold the brunette to him, his tongue finding its way into that beautiful mouth, and how sweet he tasted. Every fantasy he had about the brunette paled in comparison, Squall's tongue found his as he rubbed back against him, moaning into Seifer's mouth as he too tasted the blond, needing more of him.

Squall gripped Seifer's hair painfully tight as he pressed himself against that hard body, unable to restrain a shudder when he felt the hardened erection pressing against his ass. His hips ground down into it, wanted to feel it closer, without that confounded material in between, he heard a deep groan of pleasure against his lips, only causing his own aching erection to harden and lengthen.

Seifer hands fell to Squall's hips when he felt the tease grind down against his straining manhood, letting Seifer also feel the other's hardness as it pressed against Seifer's stomach. Breaking the kiss, Seifer caught his breath and roughly dragged the tease down to the couch, pressing Squall's back to the couch, "Hyne Squall," he whispered hoarsely when Squall arched his back to rub his need into his, "you can't do that if you expect me to take it easy on you," Seifer pushed the white shirt up to reveal more of that slender build of pale beauty, his hands greedily feeling that soft skin.

"Don't take it easy on me," Squall whispered back, his tone heavy with desire. His soft hands roaming the bare torso on top of him, burning him with his soft touches, Seifer felt a twinge in his groin and wondered if he would burst.

Seifer coaxed the other man's tongue into his mouth, sucking and caressing it with need, feeling the lithe body writhing underneath him. Squall was making the sexiest sounds he had ever heard, and making it very difficult for Seifer to not start pounding that tight ass raw, to make him scream in abandon.

Seifer stopped to pull Squall's shirt off, unable to take his eyes off Squall's face. The pale cheeks were flushed with pink, his teeth biting into a kiss bruised lower lip as Squall seemed to strain to hold back, the absolute lust in those stunning eyes made Seifer's moan as he pawed the exposed torso, delighting at the reactions he was getting from the very responsive man.

"You're so sensitive," Seifer whispered with wonder, the tone causing Squall to close his eyes, unable to take the rush of emotions those simple words brought, the feel of those calloused fingers sliding over his nipples causing him to gasp.

Seifer's hot mouth found its way lower, licking at the pink nipples as his hand slowly ventured lower, seeking his treasure. The whimper as he touched Squall's throbbing hardness only caused him to squeeze tighter around the flesh through the pants, stroking along it slowly as Squall began to thrust into the hand, his breath hitched with every stroke.

"Oh fuck Squall, you're beautiful," Seifer said hoarsely, he needed to feel the tightness, but he couldn't rush this, he wanted him to feel everything Seifer had always wanted to do to him, all those years, so many things.

Squall's eyes opened a little, brimming with wetness, he had never felt anything like this. Feeling those strong hands on him, stroking him, he wanted to cry out with desire, it was more than he could handle, his hand trembling as he reached between them to cup the bulge within the loose sweats, causing the larger man to assault him harder, stroking him in time with Squall's hand.

Images of Seifer fucking him senseless flooded his mind and he whimpered as the blond began grinding into his hand, needing release, his tip leaking already from his ministrations.

Squall looked absolutely fuckable as Seifer attacked his neck, biting at it as they ground into each other's hands, Seifer's breath coming hard and quick against the moistened pale neck. Seifer's hand found its way within the confines of Squall's painfully tight pants, feeling the heated hard flesh eager for him as he ran his fingers along the length. Squall grasped him painfully, his eyes shot open, "Seifer, please," he mewled.

"Please what?" He licked and kissed at the panting mouth.

"Please, fuck me," Squall whimpered, not caring how he sounded, he had never needed someone inside him, needed someone to be as close to him as physically possible.

"Oh Hyne," Seifer's body burned at those words, but their wonderful haze was broken by a knock at the door. Seifer growled, "Go the fuck away!" He wasn't letting his prize escape him now, not when he was so close.

"You have a lesson tonight, if don't come out, I'm coming I," Zell's voice had never sounded as irritating as then. Seifer saw murder as he looked to the door.

"I'm going to kill him," he gritted his teeth, "you come in here and you're a dead man!"

Squall blinked, clearing his vision of the lust, he had to force his breath to normal as he tried to understand.

"Sorry, Squall's orders," Seifer heard the key code being punched in, and he shot an accusing glare to Squall, who mouthed a sorry helplessly.

Seifer pulled his hand back and leaned up off Squall t glare with all his hatred at the bastard chicken.

Zell froze once he stepped a foot inside, "Sq-squall?" He stared at the two, his eyes impossibly wide.

Seifer glared menacingly, "I'm going to kill you, chicken," Seifer straightened. Squall pushed himself off the couch to turn and look at Zell, exasperation and annoyance clearly written on the distraught face. Zell blinked, seeing Squall was half naked, as was Seifer; he realized what he just did, "Oh shit," he whispered in fear.

"Zell, forget my orders. From now on, if Seifer tells you to fuck off, do so," Squall grated out.

"I'm so sorry," Zell stammered, "Shit! I had no idea, I'm sorry."

"Get out already!" Seifer yelled.

Zell yelped and took off faster than they had ever seen him.

"Sorry," Squall mumbled, sitting up on the couch.

"It's okay," Seifer smiled, "maybe it was a good thing after all."

Squall frowned, not understanding his meaning. Seifer's smile widened into a grin, "Now there's more to look forward to, and I want it to be something you will never forget." He touched the damp cheek, brushing aside some of the chocolate locks that stuck to it, "Hyne Squall," he whispered tenderly. Squall felt his breath catch in his throat as the blond touched him; he closed his eyes, sighing contently.

Seifer's lips found Squall's eager mouth, tugging at them slowly, pulling him off the couch as he did so, still caressing his cheek softly, "lets move to a more appropriate setting," he spoke against those lips, feeling the small nod. He wrapped his arms around the slender man as walked him backwards to the bedroom, lowering them both slowly on the stiff bed.

_Now, what a perfect way to break it in. _Seifer's eyes hungrily drank in that flushed pale skin. He grinned wickedly, seeing that exquisite frown, "you have no idea how many times I've fantasized about this."

Squall held his gaze; his eyes drinking in that richness that he loved so much, how they reflected all the passion that man felt, "Neither do you."

"Will you trust me Squall?" Seifer's tone soft, needful.

Squall understood the deeper meaning to his words, nodding silently as the blond lowered him fully onto the bed. He trusted Seifer, he always had.

* * *

**AN:** You guys have no idea how much you inspired me! Thank you soooo much! I love you all-smile-

I gave the yumminess I promised! I am writing a love scene for the next chappie, and I mean like a real one, not just a bang him scene XD hehe.. Hopefully that will turn out well, I want to show how they feel towards each other then... so stay tuned for that! Sorry if the chappie was long...cause it was :D heh

And... now for the wonderful reviewers!

terribilita - Thank you! I want it to be realistic..at least somewhat, you know:) Heheh..Seify likes to mess around with Squall XD Doesnt he? heheh.. Thanks again!

Hikari Heijin - Omg...I dont know what to say-blush-grin- Thank you! Im so happy you did! I didnt expect that good a reaction :D Im happy about it though! Heheh...

-gives you a cookie to keep you from fainting- hehe..thank you!

serina258 -blush- Im so honoured! Thank you:D Arent they the sweetest:D -so happy-

Cheley - Thanks! Heheh, I try to update every weekened! He is uptight, but thats what makes him so hot ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I dont own anything, so dont sue!

_Warning : If you dont like male on male action, go elsewhere..You have been warned! (AN the bottom)_

-

-

-

* * *

-

Seifer stood quietly before Squall for a moment, but it seemed an eternity before he finally extended his hand and waited. Squall looked at the offered hand, uncertain of the gesture at first, and looked to Seifer's face for reassurance.

Those fetching jade gems smiled, Seifer's thin pink lips in a genuine smile of a tenderness and warmth Squall was shocked to see. Squall surprise caused that smile to falter for a split second with hesitation, but he knew what Seifer was offering then, and he took the hand and stood without a word.

It seemed like Seifer relaxed visibly when Squall accepted, seeming to mean more to him than just helping the brunette up.

Seifer's hand pulled Squall closer, giving him enough time to move away if Squall was uncertain, his free hand lifted to touch the pale cheek that seemed to warm right under his fingers.

"Are you certain?" Seifer asked so softly, Squall had to still his rapid breathing to hear. He hadn't noticed he was doing so till then, forcing a breath out to relax, he found himself doubting what he had asked for.

Seifer seemed to sense the inner question and merely caressed that soft beautiful skin, taking in the Commander in this unguarded moment; those startling eyes swam with emotions ranging from fear to desire to even something more tender.

Seifer couldn't move his eyes from that needful gaze, and when the dark eyelashes fluttered a little when Seifer's thumb found those full flushed lips, imitating Squall earlier, Seifer felt his heart jump, fire burning through him and into his nether regions.

"Yes," came a whisper, a seemingly dazed Squall replied, his eyes darkening when a calloused thumb stroked his parted lower lip.

Seifer smiled, causing Squall to catch his breath; Seifer looked so beautiful when he smiled, and he did it so rarely that Squall felt in awe that that smile had been for him. He found himself pulled towards the bedroom, Seifer's eyes burning into his, never leaving his face and not missing a single gesture. Seifer would treasure seeing Squall like this, so open; he tried to imprint this memory deep so he would never forget, though he doubt he would.

Squall started to realize the reality of the situation, nervousness flowed through him causing him to tense, only to hear Seifer's soft words of comfort, "if you want me to stop, just say so. I won't force anything on you."

Squall nodded absently, tearing his eyes away to glance at the bed, barely able to see it in the darkness of the bedroom; he swallowed a lump in his throat. It wasn't that he was scared, but more, nervous. He had never been in a situation where his feelings were surging through him like now. He loved the look in Seifer's eyes when he looked at him, and felt light headed at the passion he would see flash in those eyes as they raked over his face.

"Its too dark in here," Seifer seemed afraid to speak louder than a whisper, as if to wake himself from this dream that he wanted to see to the end.

He walked to the windows and pulled back a curtain to allow the moonlight into the room. Squall winced a little, the light wasn't bright enough for that, but it made him realize Seifer would be able to see him nude now.

Squall never had a problem with his nudity really, but he felt inadequate around Seifer. Seifer was big, and built, and one need only look at Seifer to be intimidated, whereas Squall was feminine and small; he didn't know how Seifer would react really.

"Let me see you Squall," Seifer echoed Squall's worries, once again an inch away from him now, his warm breath fluttering down his face, causing shivers to flow through him.

Squall couldn't help a soft moan when Seifer leaned in and very gently captured the willing lips offered to him. Tugging gently at them, tasting those sweet lips, Seifer couldn't help his own groan as he pulled the lithe body to him, wondering how in the world he would be able to control himself; he just wanted to ravish the gorgeous brunette right then, but he couldn't do that, he knew it would leave Squall cold to him afterwards, he needed to show Squall he could trust him, even if Squall said he trusted him, Seifer knew there was more to him than that.

Seifer's hands explored the landscape of toned pale flesh, he felt the hard muscles that Squall kept so well hidden under his clothes, and smiled against those warm lips when he felt timid hands explore him in a similar fashion.

Pushing his tongue into that inviting heat, he moaned when Squall permitted him, rubbing his tongue against him as Squall squeezed Seifer's sides, pulling them closer as their tongues struggled against each other.

Seifer finally pulled away with a lot of self control, his gaze darkened with lust and desire, causing Squall to close his eyes, unable to handle it.

Seifer moved back a little, his arms still wrapped around the slender waist, "Hyne, you really are beautiful Squall," the voice husky with desire and awe. Squall shivered, unable to stop himself from looking at Seifer, his eyes looked for signs of mockery but found only the intensity of Seifer taking him in, as if looking at the forbidden and stunned by it.

"Seifer," he said with a little anxiety, he felt strange being studied so closely.

Seifer caught his eyes and held them as he walked forward with Squall, forcing Squall to sit back on the bed as it came up behind him. He moved till Squall was lying beneath Seifer on the bed, the blond on his hands and knees above him, his breath coming deep. Either of Seifer's knees were at Squall's hips as the blond leaned in and kissed the clear neck bared for him, forcing Squall to press his head back, allowing him better access to the area.

Closing his eyes as he felt warm lips kissing and sucking at his neck, Squall shifted under him, his unattended groin seeking some attention, but unable to find anything to push against he moaned in frustration. Seifer chuckled against Squall's neck, wondering if taking easy on Squall would be possible if the brunette continued to be so malleable in his hands.

"Don't laugh at me," Squall growled, feeling embarrassed.

"Trust me sweetheart, I wasn't laughing at you," Seifer moved lower, kissing down to a pale nipple, "I was laughing at myself for trying to pace myself," a soft lick at the tender flesh caused Squall to gasp, "fuck, you aren't going to make it easy on me," he husked, taking the hardened pebble into his mouth, sucking at it and causing Squall to whimper in need; his body was burning, and his cock was rock hard, needing some kind of friction.

"Seifer," Squall shuddered underneath him, pressing his face into the pillows, trying to muffle his moans of pleasure when Seifer's hands caused electricity to shoot through his body as they explored lower, rubbing now at his thighs, moving ever so much closer to the burning heat between his legs.

"Let me hear you," Seifer kneaded his thighs, stopping his teasing assault on his nipple, "I want to hear every sound you make," he almost winced with the moan he was rewarded with, fuck Squall was so gorgeous.

He looked up at the flushed face, eyes half lidded at they stared at him in a daze and desperation, he felt his throbbing erection screaming for that warm tightness the beautiful writhing body below him promised, "Let me hear what I do to you."

Squall almost whimpered at the erotic words, finding himself turned on by Seifer's desire for him. He gasped loudly when he felt a warm breath traveling lower, pausing at his navel to nip at the taut flesh.

Squall thought he would explode when he felt fingers sliding to his inner thighs, rubbing higher and closer to his cock. Oh Hyne, how he wanted Seifer to stop teasing him and just fuck him. Squall was shocked he had just thought that, but didn't have time to think further when he felt his pants being opened and tugged down his slender hips.

He held his breath when he felt the pants pulled down, freeing his throbbing heat from the confines of the tight pants, the cool air against it causing Squall to gasp.

The pants were pulled off completely, along with his boots and socks, leaving him completely naked on the bed. He gripped the sheets below, finding nothing else to grasp, "Seifer, Hyne." He stared down; his mind dazed with lust as the blonde's eyes drank him in.

"Fuck Squall," the deep voice caused the exposed erection to harden even more.

"Stop teasing me," Squall pleaded, surprised at the desperation in his voice, "please," but not caring any more.

"Mm, Squall," Seifer mumbled as his head lowered over Squall's exposed shaft. Squall thought he would come right then, and moaned deeply when a wet tongue found his tip, licking at it so softly he almost cried out for more.

Seifer watched as Squall closed his eyes and threw his head back, letting out a gasp when Seifer finally took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it lightly, causing the brunette to thrust his hips into the warmth, needing more. Seifer held the hips down as he controlled the agonizing pace, his tongue tasting the saltiness of the Commander.

"Seifer, please!" Squall whimpered.

"Please what?" Seifer gave his leaking tip a lick, feeling Squall shudder beneath him.

"Please suck me!" Squall cried out in frustration, still managing to glare at the blond, though his eyes were glazed and held only the fire of his lust.

"I could never say no to you," Seifer lowered his head, taking the hard length into his mouth down to the root. Squall cried out loud enough for others to hear, not caring anymore, he needed release.

Seifer devoured his need, tugging at it with his lips, milking it greedily. He couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted Squall so bad, and the wonderful sounds Squall was making was going to cause him to explode if he didn't do something.

Squall groaned when Seifer pulled away, leaving him unsatisfied.

"Patience love," Seifer smiled at the distressed expression Squall gave him, "there's something better still to try."

Squall couldn't protest when Seifer suddenly sat back and slapped his thigh lightly, "on your knees," he commanded, and Squall obeyed without question.

He blushed at the sight he must have been giving the blonde, his nakedness vulnerable to the blond, feeling nervous until Seifer's hands rubbed down his back which arched under the touch, "Relax sweetheart, I need you to relax."

"I'm trying," Squall protested feebly. His arms and knees that held him up on all fours were trembling now when he felt the fingers that had been rubbing at his back move lower to his exposed ass. He gasped as they touched at the sensitive puckering, "Fuck," he whimpered when the touch continued, rubbing at it slowly.

He felt Seifer's weight shift on the bed, and tossed a glance over his shoulder to see the blond searching for something beside the bed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt those same fingers slip inside, he tried to pull away from the invasion, finding it odd.

"Relax, it will feel better, trust me," Seifer's voice was soothing, and tender, forcing Squall to obey. He soon felt the fingers pull out, only to reenter a moment later but this time cool. Squall squeezed his eyes shut, panting as Seifer spread the lubrication around that incredibly tight ring, spreading him slowly.

His free hand slid around Squall's waist, half supporting him as he wrapped his fist around the still hard member, causing Squall to buck into that hand in desire, and at the same time involuntarily impaling himself on the invading fingers.

Squall thrusting into him, moaning and whimpering with every move was the breaking point.

"I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore," Seifer's voice was rough, needy, as he pulled down his own bottoms, freeing the ignored member which was already leaking in anticipation, "I need to be in you," Squall trembled at the words as he felt Seifer position himself behind him.

He felt the blunt tip pushing at his prepared opening, and he gasped, Seifer could only hold back so much, but now being so near him, near that tight heat, he couldn't hold back as he pushed himself in.

" Seifer!" he cried out when he felt the other man fill him. Seifer let him feel every inch as he fully slid in, having to pause then as he panted against the incredible tightness, "You're so tight, Hyne Squall," he gritted his teeth.

Both men moaned as Seifer began thrusting into the other man, holding his hips. Squall yelped when he hit a spot that send stars to his eyes, "Again, please," he begged, and Seifer obliged.

He began pounding into the other man, needing him and wanting him so bad. With every cry from Squall, Seifer got closer to his edge, and had to slow down and start pumping the other man who yelled at the contact.

He wanted to satisfy Squall first before himself. Squall didn't take long before his seed spilled into the blonde's fist, rewarding him for his efforts as shudder after shudder of pleasure shot through Squall. He almost collapsed, but Seifer held him up as he too soon found his own release, his eyes blind momentarily before he fell onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Squall collapsed on his stomach, catching his breath as well, "Seifer," came a weak moan. Seifer touched the back that was rising and lowering with every deep breath, caressing it now so softly; feeling for the first time in a long while, a lack of need for words as he touched and soothed the tired brunette. It seemed to work, as he watched him relax and almost be lulled into a sleep by the gentle caressing.

Seifer stared at him for a long moment before he finally wrapped his arms around the man and half pulled him on top of him, the other man did not protest and already seemed half asleep, exhausted from his powerful release.

Seifer touched the damp skin on the pale back and nuzzled against the damp chocolate locks, wanting his dreams to be filled with the lovely man in his arms as he fell deeply asleep too.

_Squall, please need me in the morning.. _A silly silent prayer in his mind as he drifted off.

-

-

* * *

-

**AN: **Okay Okay, I know this was a realllly short chappie and nothing really happened, well besides the obvious! ;) hehe..But I just wanted to give them that! I hope it wasnt too bad! Next chappie will be longer! Thanks so much guys for reading thus far!

serina258 - Heheh! Thank you! LOL! Poor Zell! He was just obeying orders- would do the same to him- heheh..I hope this chappie didnt disappoint!

Hikari Heijin - Omg..LOL. That was hilarious! Hehe. I gave you the scene now! Hehe..Hope seifer liked it! ;)

Thank you soooo much! I really get inspired by you guys... :) Hope you enjoyed it!

Cheley - Aww.. Really? Thank you so much:) -hides- You are really so sweet...I cant thank you enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** At the bottom !

**Disclaimer :** I only wish I owned anything! Don't sue poor me :(

-

-

-

* * *

The morning came far too quickly, and the two exhausted young men groaned when the alarm went off. Seifer slammed his hand down on it, stretching as he did so.

Squall frowned at the loss of warmth and his pillow shifting, causing a smile to emerge on Seifer's bruised lips. _Who would have known Squall could get so kinky once in the mood_, he thought with a smirk.

He wrapped his arm around the soft pale angel next to him, resting his cheek against the chocolate hair, the scent of Squall filling him; he found the contentness scary; the ease it came with.

Squall stirred a little, his naked body pressing against Seifer as he opened his eyes sleepily. They hadn't gotten much sleep, not a surprise really, after many years of lusting after each other, they couldn't seem to get enough.

Squall shifted when Seifer's hand trailed down the smooth back, down to his ass, where it rubbed against it slowly. Squall winched, "I didn't think I'd be this sore."

Seifer's hand stopped to rest on his lower back instead, caressing it tenderly. "Sorry, I couldn't hold back," he said sincerely.

Squall pulled away to lie on his stomach, his face turned towards the statuesque blond. Seifer met those grey eyes, an unreadable expression on his face before he turned to stare at the ceiling.

Squall wasn't really accustomed to being open, but then again, he'd never slept with a man; not just a man, but Seifer. It felt different.

"Is your answer no then?" Squall asked with a coy smile.

"No?" Seifer frowned, "Oh, that. Yes of course," he grinned, "we wouldn't have gone this far if it wasn't."

"Really? I always thought you were," Squall paused to mull the words over, "sexually uninhibited," he was surprised.

"There's a difference," he gazed intimately at Squall, causing the smaller man to hold his breath from the intensity of the gaze, "I've never slept with anyone I cared about before," he spoke gently, his tone one Squall hadn't thought possible of Seifer; it sounded unguarded and intimate. Squall shivered slightly when he felt the strength of the feeling behind those words.

"I feel special," Squall offered after a moment of awkward silence, offering an uncertain smile.

"Don't worry about it Squall," he saw Squall trying to understand things, Squall thought too much, and this topic wasn't going to be one of them, if Seifer had any say in the matter.

He grinned, catching the brunette offhand as he brought his face close to the others, noting internally to hold back a little until Squall was more ready, "Don't think this is going to stop me from teasing your tight little ass."

He smirked lecherously and grabbed Squall roughly, who stared wide eyed while Seifer pressed their groins against each other in an intense heat that almost caused Seifer to lose the last few words. "I own that hot little ass now," he growled predatorily at the beautiful man in his arms.

Squall merely stared before the sweet unfamiliar sound of his laughter filled the bedroom. Seifer smiled inwardly, wondering how long it's been since Squall had done so.

Seifer growled again and squeezed the perfect globes in his hands, "Don't make me prove it, or you'll be limping."

"I'm going to be limping either way," Squall laughter dying out to leave a genuine smile behind.

_Hyne, Squall was beautiful. _Seifer almost sighed, taken by him.

Instead, the blond let a sly smile etch on slowly, rubbing his semi hard cock against Squall's, "Is that an invitation?"

Squall's moan was music to his ears, and he ravished the brunette's mouth, swallowing another moan. It would be several more hours before either of them got out of bed, and then only to answer their hunger.

-

Seifer had slipped on his discarded sweats, and offered Squall another pair with a tie string, seeing as he was smaller, nothing else would stay on the waif-like body, not that Seifer would mind a naked Squall.

"Lets see. Any preferences?" Seifer asked as he searched his cupboards and fridge.

Squall tilted his head, "Got any cereal?"

"Of course," he grinned triumphantly when he produced a couple of boxes.

They sat to eat, but Seifer chuckled a few times when he noticed Squall shifting. Squall looked at him under his lashes, "You realize you're going to have to wait till I'm recovered to do anything again," he held his eyes to make the point, "that might take weeks," he said slowly as he had another spoon.

Seifer's disappointment was clearly evident, causing Squall to smile.

"Like you'll be able to hold out that long, you sex addict," Seifer mocked, "admit it. I'm the best you've ever had," he grinned, a glint in those rich eyes.

"Considering I've only been with Rinoa and you," he said pointedly, "I'll say yes, but that's only cause of lack of comparison." He looked so uninterested that Seifer almost pouted, "That's harsh. Comparing me to Rinoa."

Squall stood, the bottoms so loose they were indecent, and placed the bowl down before coming to stand by the seated Seifer who couldn't take his eyes off the sultry Commander.

Squall ran his nimble fingers through Seifer's thick golden hair, standing so his hips were level with Seifer's chest.

Seifer resisted the urge to purr, and settled on looking up at Squall. Squall paused in his movements and was about to walk away, but instinct told him better, he knelt to kiss Seifer gently, "I've got a lot of work to do. I'll drop by tonight if I can."

Seifer's hands wrapping around the waist pulled him to himself as he touched Squall lightly, as if to check if he was real.

"You still have to shower before you leave," Seifer's lips were kissing on Squall's taunt navel.

"Mm, I don't know if that's a good idea," Squall breathed, feeling his resolve weaken with each kiss.

"Who said you had a choice?" Seifer stood suddenly, and lifted Leonheart over his shoulder, "we're going to take a shower. I've waited too long to wait another day."

Squall realized he should be protesting but he couldn't, he just shook his head while smiling. He was glad Seifer couldn't see his blush.

He really wasn't used to this kinda attention, but found himself giving into it. _Why not?_ He was sick of being so proper all the time.

-

-

* * *

-

"You're late Squall," Quistis stated the obvious as Squall finally arrived at his office. Squall had to stop himself from smiling; he was so relaxed his almost forgot himself.

"I was preoccupied," he said simply, but Quistis showed no signs of what she saw. _Squall looks kinda happy._ She thought amused.

"Well, I've taken care of most of the review this morning," she continued.

"Thank you," he picked up a few documents, "could you call Zell in? I need to speak with him."

"Alright," she paused, "I thought you might be interesting to know Seifer might be teaching his first class tomorrow."

"That soon?" Squall felt a touch of pride.

"Are you really surprised? He's a natural, and he knows his stuff better than me. I don't think there's anything more either me or Zell could teach him."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Squall went to sit down but quickly decided against it and stood while he began to read.

"I'll fetch Zell then," with that she left.

Squall wasn't quite sure how he felt about everything, he felt delirious and young. One thing was certain; he wasn't ready to have others know of what happened last night.

-

Zell found himself walking very slowly to Squall's office. He really didn't want to be there, but he had to. _Squall and Seifer of all people? I would never have guessed._

"Hey Squall," he smiled awkwardly, "you needed something?"

Squall looked up from the file in hand, he was standing against the window, so that Zell couldn't see his expression really.

"Yeah," Squall put it down and walked around to stand before Zell, his head cocked to one side as he unnervingly studied the tattooed blond.

"So, um, what's up?" Zell shoved his hands in his pockets, finding he didn't know what else to do with them.

"Have you talked to anyone about last night?" Squall kept his voice neutral.

Zell shook his head, looking down at his sneakers, "You want me to keep it to myself?" he guessed.

"Yes," Squall shrugged one shoulder, "I really didn't want anyone to know but since you found out. I want you to act as you always did in front of the others," he caught Zell's gaze, "I don't want the rest to notice anything."

"I'll try," Zell breathed deeply, "but you know, they'd be really happy for you and Seifer," he suggested, almost flinching at the coldness he felt in the grey eyes.

"It's my business, and no one else's," Squall widened his eyes in annoyance.

"But," Zell swallowed his words, feeling actually afraid of Squall for the first time, he almost jumped at the harsh glare he received in response, "Sorry," he shook his head, his head lowered.

"Just keep it to yourself, if you can do that much," Squall said icily and resumed reading without another word.

Zell was honestly hurt by that; he could keep secrets, he wasn't just a blabber mouth. Slumped, he headed to the cafeteria.

He sat at the table they usually had, his cheek against his fist.

He felt kinda bad for Seifer, he might not be the best of friends with him but the guy didn't seem to ever do anything he was ashamed of, in the sense that he'd hide it. He knew it wasn't his business, but he thought that since the two seemed to be hooked up now, that Squall would be a little different, but it didn't seem to be that way.

"Hey Zell," a hand on his shoulder made his look up into Quistis's beautiful smiling face, where he found himself returning it despite how he was feeling, "Hey Quisty."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Course not," he shifted to accommodate her. The place was mostly empty now, it was right after the lunch crowd, and before the dinner crowd appeared.

"What's the matter?" Quistis asked with concern.

"Oh," he forced a grin," nothing, I was just thinking."

"Was it about the meeting with Squall?"

"Kinda," he shrugged. Quistis felt his reluctance and changed the topic, "did you see the new board model?"

He perked up immediately, "The X2900? It looks sweet!" he exclaimed. She smiled as he began to list off the features, nodding everyone in a while.

_Zell is so cute sometimes._

-

-

* * *

**AN:** Omg..I am sooo sorry guys! I have no time at all to type! ...sorry :( I really intended this chapter to be much longer, but I just didnt find the time to type at all..I'll try to update again this week sooner than usual.. I noticed that serina's reviews were all removed, so I'm sorry to see that :( wonder why..

but as for the rest of you..I love you guys :) You know this! I do this for you!

Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own

Hehe, Im glad I was able to save you! ;) Hehe. I don't have anything on there myself, this is my first real yaoi. But thank you! Im really happy you liked it!

Hikari Heijin  
OMG! heheh, thank you soooo much-Blush- Im really glad that turned out good! It was my first lemon-is happy she made your weekend-

Lol Story... Irvine would be love it!

Shiri Matakami :Really? Thank you so much- So honoured- Thats the biggest complement :D Cause that matters alot to me! Dont worry about Zell, I like him so I wont let anything too bad happen to him, it will make sense eventually! He's an important part of this story's development...you'll see!

Cheley Yayy! Thank you!

Lol!..Those two never stop!  
-munches on Cookie happily- Thank you so much!


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything, dont sue!_

AN at the bottom!

* * *

Seifer was feeling rusty, and having been told he was teaching his first class tomorrow, he decided to train for a while.

The training grounds hadn't changed that much since he left. There were several students training when he arrived, dressed in his favorite white trench coat with red crosses along the sleeves, a pair of white slacks and a black t shirt underneath.

_Alright_…

He grinned as he saw a couple of enemies appear. They were nowhere near as exciting to fight against as Squall, but he'd settle for this in the meantime.

The students there were unable to not take notice of the tall stranger, and found themselves trying to copy his technique as he cut down his enemies with such east, it looked effortless.

Seifer was soon feeling the rush and lost himself to it for a few hours, in a world where only his enemies and himself existed.

This was part of the reason Squall and him were so incredible, the concentration and focus was unlike most; it was also what made them strong rivals.

When Seifer decided he'd had enough, it was already dark. He couldn't help but grin when he thought of what he had to look forward to tonight. His mind preoccupied, he almost crashed into someone.

"Look where you're going chicken." Seifer smirked when the little man jumped back and yelled, "Stop calling me that!"

"Why?" Seifer folded his arms, his gunblade hanging at his waist.

Zell, feeling defeated, just muttered, "Just forget it."

Seifer chuckled, and then wrapped an arm around Zell's shoulder, drawing him closer so that only he heard the next words, "Did you knock one off last night afterwards?" his voice silky.

Zell's reddened face stared up at him, "Of course not! What do you think I am?" His horrified reaction only causing Seifer to laugh; Seifer was in a good mood, and actually felt excited to be able to speak to someone about it.

"You guys should have said something," Zell turned an even brighter shade of red at the memory.

"As I recall, I did," Seifer answered.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" he grumbled.

"You weren't," came the simple answer.

Seifer's eye fell on a metal engraved bracelet that hung around the smaller wrist. His eyes thoughtful as he asked, "Where did you get that?"

Zell blinked, and followed the eyes down to the object in question, "Oh, a guy I know makes these kinda things."

Seifer made a sound of acknowledgment as Zell shifted under Seifer's arm still along his shoulders. The tall blond seemed to recall it was there, and dropped it as he straightened. Zell felt a twinge of jealously at the other man's height, and grumbled inwardly before finally asking what he'd been mulling over in his mind, "So, are you two together then?"

"I don't know. Haven't talked about it," Seifer openly responded as they began walking.

"Would you want it to be?" Zell knew Squall would never say anything, so he thought he'd ask Seifer while he could.

"Probably," Seifer raised a brow, "what's with the questions? Did you hope to get with Squall yourself?"

"NO!" He turned red again, "I was just wondering. It's just strange, always thought you two hated each other."

"Guess it seemed that way,"

"Guess so," Zell scratched his cheek as he added, "Well, um, congrats. I guess."

"Gee thanks. Your sincerity is touching," Seifer smirked slyly.

"I mean it," Zell said more defensively then he meant, "I'm glad for you two," Zell wanted to say something, but knew he shouldn't push it. He was such an open book, and Seifer almost rolled his eyes.

"What are you beating around the coop for? Get to it," Seifer smiled at the twitch.

"Nothing, I," Zell stopped, and grinned suddenly, "I got to get going," with that he jogged off.

Seifer shook his head, droplets of sweat trailing down his spine, reminding him he needed to shower, "weirdo," he muttered and left to his dorm.

He stepped out of the hot shower, his muscles felt relaxed and heavy. He changed into a pair of cotton sweats and a t shirt that hugged his built arms and torso. Deciding to fix himself some dinner, he whistled along to the music, making enough for two in case Squall came by.

He really wasn't sure if Squall was going to show up, he knew how fickle the man was and he might have been a little freaked out by how much happened, so Seifer decided to just relax and enjoy his evening, and to not get his hopes up. He felt excited about the class he was going to teach, finally feeling like he had a purpose, which he hadn't felt in a long time.

He didn't hear the door opening but smiled when a curious brunette joined him in the kitchen, "What are you making?"

"Stir-fry," Seifer stirred the vegetables in the shallow pan, taking an opportunity to look at Squall while the other eyed the food. Squall somehow almost managed to surprise him whenever he saw him, it seemed even his memories didn't do the man justice; he always managed to cause Seifer to freeze momentarily to take him in.

"I don't know what your eating habits are like, so I thought this a safe bet," Seifer broke out of the haze when the bright grey eyes looked up.

"Nothing to know really," Squall shrugged off his jacket, the kitchen was warm, and he hung it on the back of a chair, "I don't usually bother with it much. I just make sure to get enough to sustain my muscle mass."

"Heh, leave it to you to take the fun out of food," Seifer chuckled and grinned when he saw Squall glare up at him briefly before shrugging and adding, "It's the career, I need to."

Seifer noticed Squall sat down slowly, and felt a surge of pride to have been the one to cause that. He finished preparing the meal and walked over to the seated figure, leaning down to capture those full lips in a slow but hungry kiss.

Squall was startled momentarily, forgetting almost how things have changed between them, but found himself leaning into those hungry lips as his blood heat up and his body stirred. A low moan escaped his throat as Seifer pulled away and pushed a lock of hair away from Squall's rich eyes. His breath caught as he saw the shyness and uncertainty there, but the hint of openness and vulnerability made him almost shudder in an animalistic desire and possessiveness. He stood before he forgot about the food and did something else altogether, instead deciding to serve it.

The conversation was sparse as they ate, they seemed to keep catching each other's eyes, but Squall would look away in shyness. He couldn't get used to Seifer looking at him like that; it made his heart flip and his body surge with desire for the beautiful blond. Squall was impressed with Seifer's cooking and seemed to mention it a few times to the point Seifer laughed, wondering if he was actually being insulted and complimented; Squall probably didn't think Seifer was capable of things like that.

Afterwards, what seemed like a fairly average plan of just watching television turned into some of the best sex Seifer had ever had. Halfway through, they had migrated into the bedroom. Actually, it was more of Seifer carrying the naked Commander and throwing him onto the bed to ravage the gorgeous body. With all the little sounds Squall made, Seifer wanted to hear him scream in wanton abandon, and with a purely savage pride he had succeeded and now lay grinning as he held the withdrawn brunette.

"You're teaching your first class tomorrow, right?" Squall asked as if he hadn't been thinking about it all day already.

"Yep, I'm looking forward to it. I know I'm gonna make a damned good instructor," he grinned foolishly, only half joking, "those bastards better appreciate it."

Squall laughed, "They really don't know what they're in for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seifer frowned before shifting to pin Squall underneath him, "Wouldn't you say I'm a good instructor? You've learned a few things from me, haven you?" a feral grin on his lips.

"Maybe I'm just a fast learner," Squall feigned indifference, before closing the distance between them with a soft lick across those grinning lips, causing them to falter.

"Is that the delusion you're under?" Seifer pinned Squall's hands over his head as he traced his lips along Squall's chin to his neck.

Squall gasped softly, "Id say I'm under you," Squall murmured, squirming a little, "that tickles."

"Does it?" Seifer whispered against the neck bared to him, licking at it softly, "You taste good."

Squall shuddered under him, and so Seifer pulled up to kiss him chastely. He found his eyes caught by the pink scar that seemed to only add to Squall's beauty, he trailed his tongue along the scar he had branded him with, feeling the roughened texture under him. Squall's eyes darkened with thoughtfulness, "Why did you cut me then?"

Seifer stopped and just studied him silently for a long moment. Squall's eyes searched his, shifting a little. Seifer seemed to reach a conclusion in his mind as he released the small wrists and brushed aside some strands that touched on Squall's forehead, his fingers trailing along the soft skin, his eyes held a distant look as he looked at Squall but saw something else.

His calloused fingers found a few stray strands of the silky brown hair, running them between his fingers, "I've never felt hair this soft," he whispered.

Squall's mouth opened a little, but no words came out as he lowered his eyes, the dark lashes fanning over the slits of crystal silver. He could feel those piercing powerful eyes on his face, as if touching along his features and he almost shuddered under their intenseness. He felt like those intelligent confident eyes looked through him, into his soul, breaking through all his masks. He turned away from Seifer, his eyes almost closed as he breathed in deeply, feeling overwhelmed by his emotions. No, not his emotions, but the ones Seifer made him feel, as if they were coming from Seifer.

The setting was an intimate one that Squall wasn't used to, and all of it combined made him want to hide, but his own curiosity got the best of him as he looked back to Seifer. His breath caught as he stared back wide-eyed, the blue soft and a little scared. Seifer's green eyes were bright, he seemed to be frowning almost in sadness, and the intensity was too much. Squall saw it then; the sadness, the regret, the remorse, and the self loathing.

Seifer's face twisted in pain, and he forced his eyes closed as he sighed and suddenly stood and went to the window.

Seifer strong arms offered little comfort as his own hatred for what he'd done came to him. He hugged himself as he stood by the window. His eyes found the rustling of the leaves comforting as the night wind blew through them, the moonlight illuminating them dimly.

"I'm sorry Squall," Seifer's voice was strained and low, echoing in the silent room. Only their breathing was now heard and Seifer closed his eyes as he grimaced. What a fucking idiot he was, why would anyone want to be with him after what he'd done? He didn't deserve to get any chances.

_How I wish you'd killed me then Squall._

Squall walked over to stand by him, he felt a little scared and uncertain, but he knew this wasn't time for that. An inexperienced hand touched an arm that flinched under him. He forced Seifer to feel that he wasn't going to move it, as eventually Seifer turned to look at him with eyes he only remembered from his few memories of childhood. Those same eyes, as that night. Squall would never forget them. They were scared and alone. He hadn't wanted to go, he hadn't wanted to be taken into a home by anyone. Seifer had wanted to stay at the orphanage with Squall, his only friend.

The eyes had burned into Squall's soul and heart as they had looked at him from the window of the back seat of the car that had driven away with him. The contact between the two not breaking until the car faded from sight. Squall had never felt so alone then. He almost cried now, he had forgotten that until now. He remembered the message so clearly now.

_Help me, please. I'm scared Squall. I don't want to go anywhere that you're not at._

"_I won't let them take you," Squall said then, his hands betraying him as they trembled and held Seifer's small body to his own, "We'll run away and they won't be able to find us."_

"_Really?" Seifer looked up, his eyes wet as tears streaked his cheeks. That had been the first time Squall had ever seen Seifer cry, and the last, "you would do that for me?"_

"_We'll live by ourselves, and do whatever we like," Squall had smiled as Seifer's expression brightened; he had actually believed his own words then. _

Now he realized that Seifer had smiled for him then, Seifer had always been smarter than everyone else. He had known Squall's words were hollow and that that would never happen, but he had smiled and pretended to believe him anyhow. Squall forced a lump down his throat as his guilt tore through him, he hadn't done anything to help Seifer; he had let him be taken away.

"Seifer, I'm so sorry I let them take you away then," Squall's voice was rough with his guilt and the strength of the memory, "I won't let you be alone anymore," he saw Seifer's eyes grown incredibly wide, as they became even more luminescent in the light with dampness.

"You remembered?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Seifer," Squall's lips a tight line, "how can you have forgiven me for how I treated you so coldly when we met again?"

Seifer's lips twisted in a sad smile, "its okay, you forgot. It wasn't your fault."

Squall wrapped his arms around the man unexpectedly and squeezed Seifer to him, "I'm sorry," his voice soft as he felt the other man tense at first and then bury his head against Squall's shoulder, holding onto him so tight it almost hurt.

Squall didn't complain nor say anything else, but he felt the dampness on his shoulder as he let the always strong Seifer find strength in someone else for once.

That was the second time in his life that Seifer had ever cried.

* * *

-

Well, what did you guys think? Heh, hope it wasn't too bad!

Anyhow! Reviews!

hide and X forever (Shindou-san) - Thanks! YAYY! I'm glad you like it! I know that I make a lot of grammatical errors ...sorry! I honestly sometimes mix up the grammars of the other languages I know. But if anyone wants to beta read, Id really appreciate it!

Thanks! I always like constructive criticism and I will try harder to correct the errors:)

Lol Dr Pepper spillage.

Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own - LMAO! Awwww now ;) There's always a person for everyone, even if they are odd! Hehe...

Red-Planet31 - Hey! I'm honored my fic is your first ff8! That way you don't have high expectations, lol. Just kidding! Thank you so much-grin- I hope I don't disappoint.

Shiri Matakami - Hehe..Seifer is, isn't he! Zell is important to this story, he's just such a sweetie I couldn't be mean to him ;) He's yours then...sheesh ;) Someone else is possessive as well! Heh. Thanks!

Edwards-Ebed- Yayy! Welcome back! I'm glad to see you're still here! Lol Story. I love these little stories..XD. You crack me up. Hehe..Thank you again!

Hikari Heijin - Realllyyy- blush- Thanks! Its fine if you sound like Selphie, as long as its not like Rinoa.. hehe ;)

I know you all love seeing Squall like that! Lol..

I think Quisty and zell would make a good pair, dont u ?

Thannnkk you :D - so happy-

Cheley - Lol, he loves it! That little masochist ;) Thank you! Im so glad u liked it!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I really feel honored-blush-

I hope you guys liked this chappie, I kinda did! Hehe...Anyhow! Next chapter is Seifer's first class! ;) Seeya !


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I dont own anything, nor have a dime off of this_

AN at the bottom..

* * *

"I'm Seifer Almasy, for those who don't know already," Seifer stood with his arms folded, leaning back against the desk as his eyes panned the class. People close to Seifer would have noticed the slight tightness of the jaw, the hands slightly curled around his arms as he kept his strategy in mind; Don't make excuses for yourself, appear strong or they will question you, and he'll figure out the rest as he went along.

_Maybe I should have planned this a little better. Curse you Squall for having so much faith in me._

Though the thought made him smile inwardly; it felt good for someone to have faith in him. Hyne, Seifer didn't know why, but he wasn't going to question it.

Seifer was a natural actor, and the class wasn't wise of how he truly felt. The class was a sea of uncertainty and weariness as they eyed the tall and infamous man. Some studied him in surprise, having imagined him differently, others very plainly unhappy with him as their instructor as they muttered under their breath. The rest just didn't care; a teacher was a teacher, they all sucked as far as they cared.

"Since this is my first day," he pushed himself off the desk, "I'm going to have a little fun with it and get acquainted with all of you," his usual smirk caused a few eyebrows to raise, "on a more personal level." He flashed a sly smile, starting to find himself easing into the role.

"Everyone take their weapon of choice and head to the training grounds," he lifted his own gunblade, testing it by slicing through the air a couple of times. The students shuffled out slowly, glancing at him as they dragged their feet, clearly unhappy with the instruction, yet curious.

"Alright, move it. It's only going to make it drag longer," he poised his gunblade on his shoulder, holding it straight up into the air against it.

A few of the girls caught each other's eyes as they passed him; he made sure to have his best cocky arrogant ass smirk on his face, his chin lifted slightly. The show seemed to work.

He followed the last student, unfortunately for that student, who happened to be a timid boy. The boy would have run ahead if it wouldn't have been so obvious; he stood out already and didn't need to be associated with the lapdog.

Once all had piled into the clearing, Seifer strolled up into the middle, "Alright. Attack me," he held his gunblade loosely at his side. The long white trench coat hugged his broad shoulders, touching along his long legs covered in a similar material. The black and white trimmed vest underneath standing out against the pale outfit and tanned skin. It was still early in the day and the training grounds were filled with the morning light, giving Seifer's hair the look of spun gold. He seemed like a powerful mythological warrior of the past, who now stood taunting them.

A soft 'what?' emanated from the students as they looked at him. His smirk only grew bolder, "None of you are too bright, or rather is it none of you can hold their own against me?" he raised an eyebrow, arched over the mocking gem eyes.

"We can't attack an instructor," a male redhead muttered, "we'll get in trouble."

"I give you permission to do so," Seifer indicated the group, "They are all witnesses. Besides," he paused, cocking his head to the side and slightly back, managing to look arrogant, "you don't honestly think any of you will do any damage, do you?" he chuckled, causing a few of the brasher students to frown at the bite to their pride.

"It wouldn't be fair, there's like thirty of us here," a young woman exclaimed, growing alarmed.

"It would give you a chance," Seifer's air of arrogance seemed to be working. He could see some of the students edging closer, poised to strike, and needing very little to edge them on.

Seifer watched their faces, swinging his blade, "Only one person has ever beaten me," he lifted his gunblade, "I'll take it easy on you." He almost laughed as some students ground their teeth together, now barley holding back their urge to beat that cocky attitude out of him.

"Come on! This is an order. Let's see how weak you are," he hissed with amusement.

It only ever takes one person to give courage to others, and so it was now too. A hot headed brunette lunged for Seifer, which he infuriatingly smirked at and side stepped the weak attack. Others quickly joined in, and Seifer's instincts kicked in.

All seemed to slow and become sluggish but him as he quickly avoided hits, kicks, and low blows effortlessly. He knew what areas to strike to stun and incapacitate the attacker, and he went for it. Areas like the back of the head, the legs, and so forth. A few students were close to landing a punch, but only a few actually did, and even then Seifer was hardened against pain and injury, and surprisingly enough to the students, it didn't faze him like they had hoped.

Seifer didn't miss the determination and zeal of some students; this was more to them. They had a chance at the lapdog, to be praised. He made sure to show them it wouldn't be so easy.

People always respected power, and that was something his reputation robbed him of, but he had to regain it or never gain any respect. It might have looked irrational and stupid to others, but it was actually a well thought out plan of Seifers; it would give him an advantage from several points of view.

It didn't take long before Seifer stood among kneeling students who clutched their injured limbs. Other stepped away, acknowledging their defeat, and giving up on causing any damage.

Seifer smiled triumphantly, "I was hoping at least one of your would present a challenge, but I guess I gave you all too much credit."

At that, one of the students stood, a bored look on his sharp features, eyes the color of the red desert sands. He held up a short sword, "You're overconfidence is your weakness instructor," his tone was calm and monotone.

Seifer's eyes lit up, _now he looks promising._ That look reminded him of Squall. Seifer raised his hand, taunting him to come at him, and so he did with a stern look of determination.

The boy definitely had potential; his thrusts were sharp and quickly, well placed and timed.

He actually managed to hold his own before Seifer decided to end it, and flung the sword out of his hand, then sweeping at his feet. As Seifer anticipated from the lack of experience against a live person, the boy tried to avoid it, and that's when Seifer brought around his free hand with a thunder spell that momentarily shocked the student. Seifer then actually kicked, knocking the boy on his ass.

Seifer held the gunblade to the exposed neck, "I still won," he chuckled. The sandy brown eyes flashed anger before he huffed, "This is stupid. Did you just do this to show off?"

"Partially," Seifer laughed, then held his hand out to help the student up, "What's your name? You have potential."

"Talon," the boy refused the help, "I don't need you telling me what I'm capable of." The boy's coldness almost made Seifer laugh, but instead he smirked in amusement. _He really is like Squall._

"Everyone," Seifer spoke loudly now, his deep voice carrying authority. "Can you tell me why you lost?" He looked seriously among them as they picked themselves up.

"Because you're stronger?" someone snorted.

"No, because you failed to use my weakness against me," Seifer answered neutrally.

"How were we supposed to know that when we just met you?" a frustrated girl commented.

"There's always more than one weakness to everyone. Some are more obvious than others, but you had one in plain view, so you have no excuse." He folded his arms, "Anyone wanna wager a guess at what that is?"

"Your arrogance?" a student yelled, receiving a few chuckles.

Seifer smiled without humor, "no, my number." They looked at him oddly.

"There's only one of me, and there's thirty two of you. Yet none of you even thought to attack as a team and use that advantage. Instead," he paused, walking around while glancing at them with a hard look, "you all decided to act by yourself. Why is that? Were you trying to prove yourself or impress anyone? You might be tempted to give yourself the excuse that you had no time to do so, but that's what being a SeeD is all about."

He emphasized his next words, "if you can't be quick in your mind and body, than you have no business being here. You think the enemy is going to wait for you?" His frown softened, "this is what this course is about. To weed out those who won't make it. Rather you get cut here as opposed to on the field." He shrugged, "just think about it a little, and I don't mean with your pride."

"Any questions?" Seifer found it strange to have fallen into the role. He looked around the faces, seeing them attentive and contemplative. Well, at least he had gotten their attention, and even given them something to aspire to. "Maybe at the end, if I feel you're ready, we'll fight again. I hope then some of your will be better than now." He smiled strangely, feeling an odd sense of pride, "If any of you were wondering," he paused, "the only person who ever defeated me was the Commander Leonheart."

Soft murmuring went through the group, and Seifer looked to the sky; it was a soft blue indicating a mid afternoon. "That's it for today. I'll see you all on Thursday," he smirked as he headed off, "that'll give you some time to nurse your wounds and egos."

The students didn't really know what to make of Seifer. He was too smug for an instructor, but he seemed to know his stuff. The girls noted appreciatively that he was gorgeous; they'd make sure to dress a little better for the next class.

As most students now discussed Seifer among themselves, one student stood glaring at where Seifer was last; darkened copper eyes narrowed.

* * *

- 

"So," Squall asked as he pulled the shirt over his head, "how'd the class go?" Casting a glance at Seifer who was stretched along the bed, watching him with keen interest.

"As well as expected," he answered absently, his eyes drinking in Squall as he started to undo the belts around his waist without even an awareness of how hot he was. Squall shouldn't be doing that if he didn't want Seifer attacking him, it took all of Seifer's will power not to do so.

"It seems a sin you should wear clothes," his tone huskier than it had been a minute ago. Squall turned to look at him with a fine dark brow raised, "Would you have me walk around naked?"

"No," Seifer's eyes was causing shivers to run through Squall's body, they were darker now with lust and desire, "I wouldn't have you walking around. You'd be tied to the bed, naked."

Squall swallowed when Seifer silkily removed himself from the bed and approached him. Squall smiled shyly, "if we keep going at this rate, I really might not be able to walk, or even sit for that matter," his heart was beating rapidly now.

He could almost feel the desire oozing from Seifer as he stepped closer to him. A pair of calloused fingers reached up to tip the pale chin up, his voice low and rough, "anything wrong with that?" his lips now brushing the words against the rose dusted lips that almost trembled in pleasure. Squall still couldn't believe the effect Seifer had on him, he seemed to lose all control and just become a pool of pure lust around the tall handsome blond.

"Not at all," he whispered, surprised at the breathlessness of his own voice. A tongue licked timidly at the lips that seemed too warm now. Seifer's eyes flashed with passion as he captured those lips viciously, causing Squall to freeze against him, his mouth soon meeting the greedy need in the other's lips.

He felt his whole body heating up as his blood coursed through him into his groin, he felt it lengthen and harden, and he spread his legs a little to accommodate the growing member.

Squall yelped when he felt a large hand slide down his back to beneath the waist band of his pants before cupping the plump pale mound of Squall's ass, kneading it slowly as he pushed his tongue into Squall's mouth, pumping it into the other's mouth and causing Squall to arch and moan deeply.

Squall found his hands reaching under the other's obstructive tight shirt, feeling the hard solid body warm beneath his fingers. He remembered the feel of Seifer leaning over him, panting as he thrust into the smaller body, causing him to tremble slightly at the power of the memory. His mind often wondered back to the gorgeous blond while he was supposed to work, he couldn't rid the scent of Seifer off his skin, nor his feel of him. Seifer for his part, was trying with great difficulty to pace himself, but the way Squall was, he sometimes just couldn't. He wanted him.

Squall yelled out when he felt that same hand on his ass slide to the rosy bud between, and begin to rub the calloused finger against it in need. Seifer moaned appreciatively, "I want to make it last, but if you keep making those sounds, I wont be responsible for ramming into you senseless," he whispered roughly as his finger slid within that wonderful tight ring, watching Squall's eyelashes flutter before closing over those passion filled eyes, his cheeks flushed with color. Fuck, the way Squall looked now was just begging for him to take him.

"Seifer, oh Hyne," Squall cried out when the finger began pumping into the tight heat, causing him to pant against the other man, leaning heavily against him as his legs threatened to give up on him, "please Seifer, don't tease me."

The plea made Seifer's cock jump and he pulled his hand free immediately, receiving a whine from Squall. He tossed the pale body onto the bed, making no excuses for manhandling him. Seifer practically ripped his own clothes off, his erection springing free of the tight pants, as he greedily eyed the man underneath him. He couldn't take his eyes off Squall when he saw those crystals of grey slide down to his own cock, causing it become even more rock hard. Squall had no idea how hungrily he was looking at it, and Seifer tore the clothes off the other man's body.

"I need to be in you," Seifer whispered as he sat himself in between the prone pale thighs, caressing them slowly as he bore into Squall's half lidded eyes. Squall pushed himself against the hard shaft pressing against his tight ring, urging the other on.

Seifer wasted no time lubricating himself, and within minutes he was thrusting into the writhing brunette who was wailing as he was rocked up on Seifer's hot sex tearing into him. Seifer forced himself to slow down, letting Squall feel the full length of him buried inside. Squall found it very difficult to keep his eyes open, but Seifer was breathtaking and he wanted to see him; overwhelmed with desire and passion, Seifer looked vulnerable and beautiful.

A pale hand touched the damp tanned cheek; Seifer leaned down to kiss him gently as he slowed his pace to a painfully slow pattern, moaning against the swollen lips below his. Squall's whimper in frustration from the agonizing pace caused the pace not to last very long as Seifer started harder into him, into that unbelievable heat and tightness. He never wanted it to stop, but he felt himself grow closer to the edge, and from the way Squall was tensing, he was too. Seifer's hand reached between their bodies to take the leaking throbbing sex neglected till now, and Squall gasped sharply, his eyes flying open. "Yes, Seifer, please." Seifer began pumping the stiff organ in time with his thrusts, driving Squall to see stars. He wouldn't be able to last very long at this, and he didn't.

They soon lay panting against each other, both now spent, and covered by each other's essence. Seifer couldn't help but try to remember the last time in his life he ever felt so content and complete with someone; for the life of him, he couldn't remember. The pale beauty next to him had already fallen asleep as Seifer pulled him closer, touching his lips to the others shoulder in a soft kiss of tenderness.

* * *

- 

Quistis was retelling an encounter they had had once when her attention was distracted by someone strolling into the class where Zell and herself were just about done teaching for the day.

No, correction, someone strutted in. She recognized that cocky walk anywhere; shed seen it enough times when he walked in late into her classes. He'd always make up a reason that would cause the others to crack up; he loved the attention.

_Hyne that seems so long ago._

Zell watched as Seifer settled down happily in one of the seats, raising his feet to the desk in front of him, and noting a few of the girl nearby grow distracted while they snuck peeks at the handsome intruder.

Seifer managed to smirk at them from the corner of his eye, causing them to blush fiercely. He suddenly felt a foreign sting; did he feel guilty? It felt wrong to him, and he mentally frowned. What the heck was Squall doing to him?

He had a pretty good idea, and the thought of his lover made him smile.

"Okay class, we'll continue this tomorrow," Quistis finished and the class began to shuffle out.

"What an unexpected pleasure, Seifer," she smiled as she came up to him.

He gave her a disarming smile, "I'm surprised chicken didn't tell you."

She slanted her eyes towards Zell who seemed embarrassed as he joined them, "told me what?"

"Now Zell, is this any way to treat a lady?" Seifer teased as he stood and studied the two with a glint of mischief.

"Cut it out Seifer," Zell growled, turning red. He smiled crookedly at Quistis who only frowned deeper.

"Zell and I have a date," Seifer announced happily as he wrapped his arm around the smaller man who tensed up considerably under him.

"A date?" Quistis looked between them oddly. Zell just seemed to turn even redder, almost proving Seifer's words, who looked smug and content as he stood very close to the boy.

"It's not a date Quisty. He's just being an ass," Zell defended, "We're just going into town for a bit."

"Aw Zell, you're so shy," Seifer's tone loving, making him sound like a school girl.

Quistis' mouth was open, but no sounds came out.

"Quisty, really. He's just being an ass," Zell elbowed the other, glaring at him.

"O-okay," she faltered, and forced a smile, still feeling like they were hiding something from her, "well, I hope you two have fun."

Seifer winked, causing her smile to freeze, "we will."

Zell bit his lip and walked out quickly, and only once out of earshot, hissed at the other, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I thought it'd be good to make her a little jealous, don't you agree?" Seifer said with a dazzling smile, showing off his perfect teeth.

"Why," he swallowed, finding his throat dry, "why would I want her to be jealous?"

"Tch, figure it out kid."

"Don't call me that!" Zell turned on him, "Or I'll call this whole thing off! Don't forget I'm doing you the favor here," Zell glared hotly.

"And I was returning it. Trust me on this," Seifer said with a sly smile, "I've been with enough people to know."

Zell sighed and dropped his head in defeat; he didn't remember why he'd agreed to this.

* * *

**AN: **So, what did you guys think:D Not too bad I hope? Hehe , I realize now theres not much left to the story, so I'll try to pace it !

Nowto answer thereviews! hehe

hide and X forever - Lol, Well, Im glad Im a distraction from school work! ;) I actually was worried ffnet wouldnt allow anything too graphic, so I kinda toned it down.. I dont know what they consider kinky. Hehe..but I hope the last chappie helped alittle ;) Lol..

Theres another lemon coming up soon that I think you'll enjoy ;)

Shiri Matakami -hehehe! -hugs Seifer, really hard- ;) Thank you sooo much:D Zell is vital, so dont hog him too much! lol.. Fine .. ;) u can have him then! hehe..

terribilita - Yayy! You're back! Thank you! Im really glad you still enjoy it! I like that line too, it kinda shows that Seifer always tries to act strong, but hes so sensitive and sweet... :)

Hope you liked this chappie!

Edwards-Ebed blush blush- I dont know what to say really, I feel like I just keep thanking, but I really am thankful for all of your wonderful words! It just inspires me more! Thank you!

LOL! Now share Seifer! ;) Maybe they'll let you join in..heheh..Aww, hope Seifer & Squall learn to share! ;)

Hikari Heijin - ...Aww, thank you so much:) Hehe..I think Seifer just enjoyes teasing poor Zell too much! ;) I hope you liked his first day! I think hed be the best teacher ever!...I love seeing him vulnerable too, dont you? Hes so precious!

Cya next chappie! -waves-

Red-Planet31 - Yayy! Thank you! Arent they just the best couple! Just perfect for each other!...and so beautiful together! ;) hehe.

Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own - Of course Im right! Heheh..jk! I dont see how a clone could ...well...umm Oo thats just weird! Heheh..Zell is a bit odd so maybe thats why? ;)

Cheley -blush- Thank you! You're really too sweet to me! Seifer is forgiving, and wonderful and hot and just perfect! ..oh sigh, why cant guys like him exist AND be mine? -cries- ..heheh.  
Hope u enjoyed the yumminess! ;) -munches on cookies-..mm..chocolate!


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer : I dont own the characters nor make any money off of this :)_

_Warning: If you dont like homosexual relationships, dont read this!_

_AN: At bottom, as always! _

_-_

* * *

-

A couple of days later, Seifer and Squall had decided it would be a good idea to get some exercise besides the kind in the bedroom.

They went to their old dueling spot on the rocky hills, which thankfully had been left untainted. Not many people knew of its place, and it had been their reclusive getaway for many years before, when they desired to fight without prying eyes.

Each stood to the side, a gunblade in hand. It had been far too long and both had missed the thrill of the fight that they only got from each other. No one else seemed as close in their fighting skills as they; they were a perfect match physically.

"It's really been too long," Seifer flexed his fingers as they gripped the hilt of Hyperion. "Just because we fuck, doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you," he smirked.

"I wouldn't expect that from you," Squall returned with a smirk of his own as he poised for attack.

They found themselves sharing a ruthless smile as they blanked out the rest of the world, and all other sounds stopped existing. Seifer couldn't help but grin, seeing Squall's now intense expression, Hyne, this is great.

He attacked with more fire than before, both losing themselves in it. Soon their blades were clashing, the ring of the metal sounding through the air, filled with grunts of their efforts. They seemed to be too evenly matched and for a long time exchanged blows, and it seemed neither would win.

Squall suddenly got struck by an idea, and found himself unable to resist it.

He stepped back from Seifer, still holding his gunblade before him as he shrugged his jacket off one shoulder, and slid it down his arm. Seifer's eyes quickly followed the movement, as the jacket was slid off one arm completely while Squall exchanged the grip of the blade to do the same to the other arm.

Squall had decided to wear his short white shirt, which revealed a part of his torso and let him feel the cool breeze of the air against the damp skin.

Squall smiled when he saw Seifer's eyes on the exposed skin, distractingly licking his own lips. The deep jade eyes seemed entranced when Squall suddenly attacked, breaking the spell. Seifer quickly blocked but his movements were still a little sluggish, and Squall was able to lean in and lick along Seifer's right earlobe, laughing when the other man gasped.

Squall jumped back, his most innocent smile on those full lips as Seifer stared at him in shock, his mouth agape, "you little cheat," Seifer whispered and his eyes quickly turned a shade darker with amusement and delight.

"Aren't you always the one saying," Squall tilted his head, standing out of reach of the other man, "that you should be prepared for anything?"

"I didn't exactly have that in mind when I said that," Seifer's cheek flushed a little, and the sweet sound of Squall's laughter made him grin, "Besides, I wouldn't react if it wasn't you."

"Really?" Squall seemed amused, "Do I have that kind of power over you?" Squall's thick dark lashes lowered as he gazed up at Seifer beneath them, "you shouldn't reveal something like that if you want to win."

"I'm still going to win," Seifer said confidently, finding his breath coming a little harder. Since when was Squall so bold? He loved this playful side of the pretty man.

"What makes you think you will?" Squall's voice huskier now, causing Seifer to stare at him when a gloved hand unwrapped from the hilt of the blade and slid across the exposed torso.

Seifer almost panted when that same hand teasingly slid a little lower, so that half the hand rested atop the waist band of the leather pants, "what if I play dirty?"

"I've never seen you like this," Seifer husked, his eyes frozen to the hand. Squall's eyes were smoldering with lust as he continued to stare at the blonde's face, finding it amusing when he saw those eyes dart up from his hand to lock on his gaze.

Seifer eyes widened, Squall looked so needy and hungry, that he almost forgot he was still holding his gunblade, his knuckles gripping it so hard it hurt.

A low moan escaped the parted full lips of his brunette lover when the hand slid over the now evident bulge in the leather pants, cupping himself. Seifer almost exploded at the display, cursing Squall who still managed to hold the gunblade up, keeping it between them as his gloved hand began very slowly kneading along the hard sex that was straining against the pants.

"Fuck, Squall," Seifer moaned, his lids growing heavy as he watched the beautiful man pleasure himself, and feeling his own cock in desperate need of attention. He stepped forward, and frustratingly enough Squall lifted the blade to point it to Seifer's neck, "Admit I win," Squall's voice was rough.

It took Seifer a moment to understand what the other had said, "wh-what?" He studied the other man with question, but quickly forgot about it when the hand slipped inside the pants and began to stroke himself slowly. Seifer moaned loudly, "You win, fuck, just let me have you."

Squall, the bastard that he could be, managed to smile as he dropped the gunblade. Seifer attacked the other man, his own discarded weapon laying on the stone as he greedily pulled Squall's hand away from the hot erection and squeezed his fist around it, causing Squall to throw his head back, "yes, Seifer."

Lucky for them, no one was within hearing range. They didn't seem to care one way or the other.

* * *

-

"You cheated, I can't believe you cheated," Seifer lay stunned afterwards, both laying along the ground, with Seifer's trench coat underneath them on the bare rock. It was still light outside, but darkening slowly, and they both found comfort against each other, finding it too cold to remain naked, they had dressed again minus the coat they lay on.

Squall chuckled, "You find that the strangest part of all that?" he raised an eyebrow as the other man studied him anew.

"I always thought you were so honest and, just," Seifer trailed off, his eyes large as he drank in the beautiful smile Squall gave him, "Hyne. You're amazing."

Squall shook his head in amusement and kissed Seifer softly before leaning back against the ground, watching the sky grow pink with the soft glow of the retreating day.

* * *

They seemed to lay like that until the night unfolded before them, the cooler breeze causing them to shift closer. Seifer had wrapped his arm around Squall's waist, as the other rested his head atop one broad shoulder. Seifer's fingers absently caressed Squall's side, touching along the cool leather that hid the pale skin.

"Do you ever wonder what your parents were like?"

Seifer was startled by the unexpected question and found his eyes trailing Squall's face, "where'd that come from?"

Squall shook his head slightly, the soft mane moving with the gesture and catching Seifer's eye, "Out of all of us at the orphanage, I'm the only one who knows who my real parents are," he said softly, his voice showing this had been an intimate thought that Squall had had in his mind for awhile now, but had never found himself able to speak to anyone about it.

"I've always wondered if you and the others ever resented me for it," Squall purposely kept his eyes fastened to his hands, refusing to meet the imploring gaze across from him.

When only silence answered, he looked up to the keen eyes taking him in.

Seifer reflected momentarily how Squall's emotions would color those beautiful eyes, and now they were a grey-like haze, as one on a rainy day.

Squall frowned a little, and Seifer smiled; it was a gentle and disarming smile, "You don't really believe we would resent you that, Squall."

Squall, embarrassed, realized Seifer was right, but the thought had bothered him none the less. He smiled a little in embarrassment, "You never answered."

Seifer let out a deep sigh, lying his head back against his hand that cushioned it, "Yeah, well, maybe it's a subject I don't like to think about."

Squall mulled over the words, frowning slightly. He looked up startled when Seifer chuckled, the rich jade eyes swimming with amusement as they watched Squall, "you look adorable like that," Seifer's deep voice was low, sending a shiver through Squall.

"To be honest," Seifer's smile fell, looking wistful, "I have thought about it a lot in the past."

Squall silently listened.

Seifer smiled ruefully now as he gazed up to the sky, "I'd imagine my Mother a beautiful kind woman, who would love me unconditionally. My Father a man I could respect and look up to. He would teach me through his own experiences. He would be skilled and strong, and Id be proud of him," Seifer's eyes needed the comfort of another as they touched on Squall's watchful gaze, "Id make them proud," the wistfulness now fell away to emptiness, as the green eyes narrowed slightly, "that's where the fantasy breaks down, and I realize its all bullshit," he said flatly.

"They left me at an orphanage for Hyne's sake. Probably a young couple, who hadn't expected the little surprise. They couldn't have been happier to get rid of me once I came out of that wretched body."

Seifer let out a deep breath, feeling those thoughts that have been inside him for years finally find form when he put words to them, and making him all the more bitter about them. "Shit, listen to me. I sound like an idiot."

"I felt like that too," Squall said quietly, "I always believed I was a miserable mistake; undesirable from the start. I found out that wasn't true," he paused, "you might find out the same thing someday."

"Guess we'll see, huh?" Seifer didn't believe so, but still felt a flutter of hope at Squall's words.

"I bet you never predicted this," Squall teased lightly.

"Heh, you know you're right," Seifer grinned, "What gods did I piss off?" He laughed when Squall jabbed him in the side. With a soft half laugh, "bastard," Squall mumbled.

"We should head in, it's getting cold out here," Squall added as he began to unravel the arms around him, but they didn't seem to want to cooperate. He frowned and tugged at the arms, annoyed, but Seifer only smirked.

"Let go," he shoved at the blond.

"I have a better way of warming up," Seifer purred as he nuzzled Squall's neck, licking at the vulnerable skin.

"Are you never satisfied?" Squall muttered, but almost moaned when he felt a sharp bite at the junction of his neck and shoulders.

"It's your fault for being so gorgeous," Seifer mumbled as he kissed and sucked at the pale skin.

"Seifer," Squall whispered, gasping when a hand slid to his inner thigh, very near to his groin that was growing with each minute.

"Hmm," Seifer didn't bother responding as he pulled the taut body against him with his other hand, pressing Squall's back against his chest as he spooned him. His other hand rubbed slowly along the built inner thigh, feeling the hardness of many years of training.

His mind flooded with the memory of the feel of Squall, and he groaned as he pressed his erection against the other man's ass, eliciting a gasp from the other.

"Seifer, don't," even to his own ears, it didn't sound like he meant it when he felt the invasive hand travel higher to the ache between his legs.

He forgot why he was resisting when that hand traveled up and cupped him through his pants.

He threw his head back, moaning a strong hand began kneading his throbbing erection. He flushed furiously when he found himself unable to stop his hips from jerking into the hand, Seifer laughed softly against Squall's neck as he kissed to his jaw, loving the taste of the younger man.

Squall eye lashes fluttered as he felt his pants being undone, and the air felt unbelievably cold against his heated cock as it sprang free of the confines once the flaps had been pulled away.

"Hmm, Squall, you've got the prettiest cock I've ever seen," Seifer moaned appreciably as he eyed it.

He pulled his hand back to rip the gloves off with his teeth, and then shifted down again to move Squall's leg so it wrapped around his leg, opening up Squall for his assault.

"Seifer, please," Squall whined, feeling his whole body grow hot as he realized his compromising position.

The strong hand returned to his weeping erection, and he almost cried out as it wrapped around it, fisting it and milking it slowly. Squall was panting as he thrust into the grip, finding the pace teasingly slow but he bit his lip to stop from crying out when another hand slid the opened pants down his bare ass, exposing him.

He felt a callused finger begin rubbing at the sensitive puckering, and he whimpered as he pushed against the finger, causing it to slide inside the tight ring.

"Yes," he moaned helplessly when the finger slid to bury itself inside, finding inside him that sensitive spot that caused him to lose all sense as it rubbed against it, "ah, S-Seifer!"

"Hmm, I love how vocal you are," Seifer's voice was filled with lust, which only caused the other man to thrust harder against the fist jerking him off, and the finger opening him up.

"Moan for me," Seifer whispered as two fingers found their way inside, rubbing mercilessly against Squall's prostate, causing his lover to whimper helplessly.

Seifer knew Squall's wouldn't last much longer if he kept this up, he could feel the other body tensing. He pulled his fingers free to quickly rip open his own pants, sighing in relief at the release from the clothing.

He pressed the blunt tip of his already leaking erection to the lovely brunette's opening, moaning deeply when he felt the ring tighten reflexively against the invasion.

"I can't believe how tight you are," he panted as he began to press more of himself inside that incredible heat. Squall's mouth opened in a soundless gasp as he felt Seifer bury himself inside him slowly. He felt so unbelievably thick, that Squall didn't think the other would fit.

Squall whimpered when he felt Seifer buried to the hilt against him. Seifer stopped to let the other adjust and grow accustomed to him, but Squall impatiently began to push himself against him.

"Move, please," Squall cried out, and was rewarded with Seifer's pulsing cock sliding out a little, only to thrust into him hard enough to steal his breath.

"Demanding, aren't you?" Seifer's breath was rapid as he began to increase his pace, thrusting into the Commander, as his fist met the pace with its onslaught on Squall's own sex.

Seifer angled himself to hit that spot with each thrust, forcing Squall to reach behind and grab onto Seifer to keep close to feel each hit. His grip tightened painfully , but Seifer was too engrossed in the incredible sensation of being inside his lover, who was letting out a stream of moans and whimpers that sent more blood to the aching member as the hungry ring milked it greedily.

Squall cried out when his essence spurted into the calloused hand, and soon felt his own insides coated with warmth as Seifer moaned against his cheek. Squall turned his lips, seeing if the other would kiss him; he did. They broke the kiss, already short of breath as they relaxed against each other.

"Hyne, you're going to kill me Squall," Seifer mumbled contently. Squall couldn't help but smile tiredly, tempted to say it was Seifer who had initiated it, but thought it would be pointless anyhow.

It took them several minutes to finally head back to Seifer's room, which had become a shared room for awhile now.

* * *

-

Squall opened his eyes tiredly, it was morning already. He groaned and rolled away from the light, and found the bed empty but for him. He sat up and listened for the sound of the shower, or food cooking, and heard nothing. He guessed Seifer must have left already for his class.

He stretched, uncurling himself from the covers and stood to go shower, but his eyes caught something glint with the light.

Frowning, Squall approached the foreign object sitting next to his griever necklace.

"What's this?" He said to himself as he picked up the thick ring sitting on the night stand.

His grey eyes grew large as he examined it; it was breathtaking.

The engraving and detail on it was so intricately done, he could tell whoever had done it must have spent hours on it. The ring was heavy and silver, almost matching in coloring and type to griever.

All along the ring there seemed to be a battle engraved. The depiction was one of an intricately drawn lion-like creature baring its fangs in a show of power and beauty against what appeared to be a phoenix. The phoenix didn't appear to try to fight him, but had its large wings and head bowed in surrender before the other. Squall found himself hypnotized by the beauty of the workmanship, and his eyes narrowed when he saw an inscription inside the ring.

_Cor Leonis_

Squall smiled at the words, knowing their meaning to be the heart of the lion, or lion heart.

He slipped the ring on as he shook his head with amazement.

Seifer had gone to a lot to hide this from him, he couldn't believe the cocky blond would do something that thoughtful and planned out.

"Seifer, you're such a romantic," Squall laughed softly, but smiling warmly despite his words. Now he recalled that Seifer had gone to town for a few times without saying where, and he almost laughed again.

He looked forward to seeing his lover later that day as he stepped into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

AN: Well...I know that was shameless, but theres only a few chappies left now, so I thought Id spread the lemon out from the rest! Hehe..you'll see why ;) ... Thank you guys for your wonderful support..You always inspired me! Seeya soon!

Red-Planet31 - Hehe. Isnt he cool! I love him! -sighs- You're catching on! I better try to be more sneaky now! ;) Heheh.. Thanks!

Shiri Matakami - Heheh. Did you see that coming? Heheh.. Thank you so much! - huggles and gives you cookies- Awww!- Blush- Thank you...- blush-

Lol Zell. Hes cluleless!

Edwards-Ebed - Awww! Thank you sooooo much! I dont know what to say really! I never do! Hehe! LOL! Squall likes it that way! He loves to be overwhelmed! ;)

Lol! You should write a fic too!

Becki Vampiric Angel - Thank you so much! - grin- Im really flattered and Im happy you're enjoy it! Hope this chappie wasn't too bad!

They are the cutest ever! - huggles them both-

hide and X forever -gives you a bucket- Lol! Im honored! Thank you! - blush- How did you like this other lemon? ;) I kept you in mind ! XD Heheh. Thankkkkkk you! - grins-

Hikari Heijin - Awww! - so happy- Thank you so much! Seifer is to die for! Omg..if he actually existed ... -would die- Yayy! I think he makes a good teacher too! Thank you!

You should update your story soon too! I wanna read more!

Cheley - Hehe! - spares you a bucket- Now now! Lol. Thank you so much! But dont compare yourself because you always judge your own work harsher than others, so its not a fair comparison at all! Im sure you are very talented! So dont ever doubt yourself :) Im also sure Monet didnt look at his paintings and go 'thats a masterpiece!'. Bad example I know! Hehe.

gives you three truffles- :D Thank you again!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor these wonderful characters that I adore sooo much! -sigh-

AN at bottom ;)

* * *

"I heard the lapdog is your instructor now," one of the boys commented as he reached for a fry on the table.

"Don't use that term around me," growled one of the girls, "He's actually a pretty cool guy, and he really knows what he's talking about."

"Cool guy?" the guy sneered, "he should be in prison for what he did."

"Do you even know what he did?" she questioned. When he didn't answer, "I didn't think so," she concluded. The boy munched on his fry in annoyance.

"Don't forget he's hot too," another girl chirped.

"I'm not gonna comment on that part, but he's actually one of the better instructors that I've had," one of the boys who'd been eating his sandwich mentioned.

The students, but for one, nodded, "yeah."

The jaded boy muttered, "The only reason he got to be one is because he's all buddy buddy with the Commander."

"Actually," the third boy spoke up, "I heard they used to fight all the time. Seemed like they always hated each other. How do you think they both got those scars?" he touched the area between his brows.

"Really? Is that how?" The original girl awed, "that's cool."

"I also know from reading about it that it was the Commander who defeated Seifer during the Wars," the boy continued, "so if Leonheart can forgive the guy, he really can't be all that bad."

"Yeah whatever man," the stubborn boy was losing his argument.

"You're so ignorant," the girl huffed.

It seemed this was the motion around the Garden as of late. The students were accepting Seifer, and some of them actually respected the guy and started to idolize him.

He was an interesting figure, and no matter what someone's take on him, he was a popular subject of conversation since his arrival.

Word of this would get back to Squall, and he couldn't be more pleased to hear he hadn't given the students too much credit to think for themselves.

As always, there were groups who very openly shoved their displeasure still about having Seifer here, but their numbers were dwindling and they were scoffed at by the other students.

This was all good news, especially with the Garden festival drawing close.

Squall decided to call it a night.

He slipped on his jacket and headed to Seifer's dorm, grateful that Quistis never questioned him anymore on his whereabouts. He found that he'd been spending most of his free time there since he approached the blond.

He was still not completely comfortable being open with Seifer, part of that being he still didn't quite understand his own feelings on that matter. However, slowly he found more and more that he started to open up.

What he felt happiest about was that he finally started to know who Seifer was, and the more he found out, the more amazed he was by the handsome blond.

Seifer had told him about what had happened right after the war, and Squall then really understood how strong Seifer was and how much he had endured; from being spat at publicly to being beat into unconsciousness on several occasions. He couldn't help the guilt and how his heart felt wretched for what had happened; he hadn't even given Seifer a second thought then. None of them had, and none of them had tried to help him.

Seifer reassured him constantly there really wasn't anything Squall could have done, and it was something he had to go through; it was the consequences of his actions and Seifer was never one to bow down from taking the brunt of his actions. He even seemed grateful for it, and now felt more appreciative for everything he had.

Squall just shook his head with amazement and awe, knowing had the roles been reversed, Squall would have reacted much differently.

"Hey," Squall said as he entered Seifer's dorm, locking the door behind him.

"Hey babe," Seifer was finishing off his latest creation. Squall smiled back at his lover who gave him a wide grin in greeting. Taking his jacket and boots off, he joined Seifer in the kitchen. "That looks good," he commented.

"Of course," Seifer smiled proudly, leaning in to Squall's awaiting lips for a long kiss. Seifer couldn't resist giving Squall's sexy ass a squeeze, receiving a chuckle from Squall in return.

"Class go well?" Squall asked he leaned against the counter.

"I think so," Seifer added salt as he focused on the dish; "I'm going to take them out of the Garden next class. Going to see how they fare against different kinds of enemies besides the training ground's."

Squall noticed Seifer's hair was damp; an occasional trickle would land on his shirt from the damp locks that clung. Seifer was wearing a tight rich green long sleeved shirt that completely matched his eyes, making them stand out even more in the tanned strong face. Accompanied by a pair of comfortable jeans that managed to reveal only a little of the beautiful form underneath.

Squall must have studied him longer than he thought because those striking eyes looked up in amusement at him, "like what you see?" he said silkily, giving Squall a sexy smile.

"You're ego is big enough already without me adding to it," Squall tried to not smile but failed miserably.

"Oh come on, stroke it for me a little," Seifer's eyes glinted with mischief, and Squall laughed at the sexual undertone, "You're terrible."

Squall stretched upwards, feeling tired, "I've heard the students really like you, although you don't even use any of the books assigned," Squall commented. He wished he'd changed first, he found the leather pants too tight for now.

"Books, tch," Seifer dismissed, "they never taught me anything." He grinned like a cat who'd caught the mouse, "They students like me, huh? I knew I was irresistible."

"Your modesty is too much," Squall rolled his eyes.

"I know," Seifer laughed, and then frowned a little, "although, seriously, there is one student in one of the classes who reminds me a lot of you."

Squall stood a little stiffer, "Of me?" he asked, feeling a hint of jealously.

"Yes," Seifer turned to gaze at Squall, his face thoughtful, "he's already above all the other students, skills wise, and I can see he's still got a lot of room to grow in."

Squall listened without interruption, wondering in the back of his mind how the student was like him.

"He's also very quiet, intense and moody," Seifer pulled the man closer to him after seeing the frown, "Well, he's like you were back then."

Squall looked up in order to meet the eyes on him, "Does he challenge you?" he asked strangely.

"Heh, he does," Seifer ran his fingers through the loose hair, "he's always trying to break my logic and make me look stupid."

"He doesn't need to work hard to do that," Squall teased.

"Hey," Seifer looked hurt.

Squall punched Seifer on the arm lightly, and then smiled, adding, "He sounds interesting."

"He is," Seifer nodded, looking off in thought.

"Is it ready then?"

"Oh yeah," Seifer remembered, "Lets eat."

* * *

-

Squall and Seifer were relaxing afterwards while one of those old movies was on; Seifer had a weakness for them so Squall decided to just give it a chance.

"You know Squall," Seifer remarked suddenly, "your dad was pretty good looking back in the day."

Squall wrinkled his nose with disgust, "Seifer please, that's my Dad. He's also a bumbling idiot."

"Heh," Seifer wrapped an arm around Squall, pulling him closer, "he still can't compare to you though."

Squall looked up briefly and then down at his hands, not sure what to say to it. He found his eyes resting on the ring Seifer had made for him, and he held up his hand to examine it closely. He had grown very fond of it since putting it on a few days ago.

"You're still wearing it," Seifer commented, inwardly feeling flattered Squall had not taken it off at all since then.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Squall looked at him strangely, and then back at the ring, "I've never seen such amazing craftsmanship."

"Did I tell you what the scene means?" Seifer reached for Squall's hand to pull it closer, his eyes studying it now too. Squall found himself drawn to watch Seifer, he was breathtaking, especially so close up.

"No, you never did," Squall answered quietly.

Seifer touched the band, his eyes never leaving it, "I am the phoenix, and you griever," his voice was soft and far off, he seemed a million miles away, and Squall almost held his breath, feeling warmer all of the sudden.

"Griever's heart is strong and noble, and causes the phoenix to bow down in awe to him, giving himself up to him," Seifer said so softly, "trusting himself to him; he's not afraid.". Something happened at the moment, they both felt it, but neither could place what nor how. They both fell quiet for what seemed to be an eternity, the moment felt filled with electricity, and something stronger. They both felt their hearts pounding, and a strong surge of something foreign to them up till now.

Squall felt more had been left unsaid when Seifer turned to him, his eyes pouring into him; they looked almost sad, tragic in their beauty, and Squall had to retract a deep breath, his eyes looking to the ring, as if for an answer.

Squall couldn't find words appropriate; instead he rested his forehead against Seifer's shoulder, touching his band almost tenderly. Seifer's arm wrapped around Squall, pulling them close together, Seifer then gently nestled against the soft locks of his lover's head, sighing deeply within his soul. He wanted to say something, but he was scared and nervous to, he didn't want to scare Squall, nor did he even know if it was true. He instead closed his eyes, and held Squall for a very long moment. He didn't miss how Squall's hands gripped at his shirt at the side either, and felt an incredible happiness at the simple silly gesture.

Hyne, I love you Squall.

He pulled his head back, tilting Squall's chin up to him slowly. Squall blinked as if in a daze, looking somewhat confused, and his big grey eyes brimming with emotions; Seifer nearly moaned at the sight. He just wanted to take Squall away and hide him away, let him be all his, he wanted to protect the lovely man.

He pushed his silly thoughts and sudden possessiveness aside and smiled tenderly, "I want to show you something," he said in a tone of secretiveness. Squall nodded and let himself be led to the bedroom, guessing at first Seifer meant something sexual, but was surprised when Seifer instead led him to the closet.

Seifer lowered Squall on the floor and then reached within it to retract a small box; Squall recognized the box immediately, it was the same one Squall had seen back in Seifer's apartment when the other had been sleeping drunk. He had been curious what had been inside. Seifer placed the box gently, as if it was his most prized possession, into Squall's pale hands.

"Open it," he commanded gently, with a boyish smile of delight and tenderness.

Squall lifted the lid and his eyes grew impossibly wide when he saw the contents. He almost ached at the gentleness of Seifer's heart when he realized this truly was Seifer's treasure, something as simple as that.

Reaching inside, he withdrew the seashell into the air, staring at it. Underneath it lay a few pictures, and a few small items. "I remember this," Squall whispered, entranced by the shell, "its from the beach by the orphanage."

"Yeah," Seifer smiled almost shyly and he took it from Squall's hand, his eyes glazing over when he studied it, "I didn't want to forget that day. Sometimes," he stopped, breathing in slowly, "when I was laying in a ditch, after someone had decided to take it upon themselves to return justice to the world, I would think of that day. I would keep that single moment in my mind, and it all seemed to melt away. Nothing else mattered, and I felt, happy." Seifer chuckled a little, sadly, "I remember I would even smile sometimes, and they would think I had gone crazy," he looked up to Squall, "they would even leave me alone sometimes at that, saying I must have lost my mind." Seifer laughed almost deliriously as he clutched the shell.

"Seifer," Squall said simply and gently, and Seifer's laughter ceased immediately. His features touched now by sadness, as he lowered his eyes from Squall to the ground, "You were curious to see what was inside before," he said quietly.

"I wasn't entitled to know then," Squall closed his hand over the shell with Seifer and smiled when Seifer looked up in wonder at him.

"What else have you got in here?" Squall asked as he examined the remaining contents of the box.

"Well, this particular item was from a little incident back then," Seifer completed perked up, now going into the story in great detail. Squall found himself amazed, by the extent of detail that Seifer remembered, by what mattered to him, and by just everything. How could he not seen this all before in Seifer?

* * *

-

"Alright," Seifer stopped outside the forest, the class had been split up into groups of two. Being an odd number, Seifer paired himself with Talon, who he felt would be held back anyhow by any of the other students.

His abilities and skills were growing tremendously, Seifer noticed; he was a fast learner so Seifer took him aside on several occasions after class to give him a little more than the rest of the students. He knew Talon needed to be challenged continuously, and the pace of the class was too slow for him.

He now held his hand up, "Alright everyone, like I told you before, everyone is to spread out with their partner. If you find you are unable to defeat who you encounter, then head back here immediately. I don't expect any of you to have that problem though." He voice booming so to reach all of them, "Remember not to separate from your partner, if you do, you will fail this test, even if you feel differences between each other, you have to adapt your fighting style accordingly."

Seifer almost laughed to hear himself say these things, he remembered never paying attention to that when he had been told the same, but he thought he might as well say it too; it wasn't the truth that he would fail them, but thought it best to be under that pretence to see what they do.

He added an afterthought, "Remember, some of you might be up to the same level as the creatures here, but" he grinned, "that's when we're going to use what I taught you; use their weakness, even if they are stronger than you."

"Questions?" silence answered, "Move out and meet back here in two hours."

The forest was thankfully large enough to allow everyone to spread and not have groups go together. Talon quietly led. Seifer stayed a little behind the boy, letting him, after all, this was still a test.

It didn't take them long to come across an enemy; Seifer let Talon take care of it as he watched in quiet admiration. Talon had a very quiet graceful fighting style, very calculating, clean and sharp. Seifer found it a little unnerving that Talon didn't utter a single sound, nor was his breathing erratic when he fought.

They aren't presenting a challenge at all

Seifer tried to think of what might be a challenge; he'd have to push the boy's limits to make sure Talon didn't get cocky and become over confident.

"Instructor," Talon was studying Seifer with a bored cool expression, waiting to proceed.

"These enemies are fairly weak," Seifer remarked as they walked through.

"They're a joke," Talon stated flatly.

"Do you think you can handle something tougher?" Seifer smirked.

Talon stopped to look at Seifer, "What are you planning?"

"We'll head towards the mountains," Seifer pointed, "recently I've heard of dragons being sighted."

"Dragons?" Talon's intense sandy eyes widened, the prospect exciting him.

Seifer started heading toward them with Talon, "Don't get cocky. They're a handful even for experienced SeeDs."

"We'll see," was all Talon said.

It took them awhile to come across one, but when they did, there was no time to think. It lashed out at them immediately with its tail, they both avoided it easily.

Seifer was acting as back up as he let Talon be the aggressor.

Talon was soon showing signs of struggle, as Seifer predicted, and his cool seemed to threaten to break at times when he came across close calls.

"Don't let it break your concentration," Seifer ordered, seeing Talon start to falter. Seifer stepped up with his gunblade and sliced at it; it let out a long shriek as he cut it across the back.

"Back off, let me handle it!" Talon yelled, jumping ahead of Seifer with an attack.

Seifer complied, watching with interest, seeing the gaps in the youth's attacks.

"Watch its movements. It will tell you what's the next move," Seifer supplied. The youth's mind absorbed it and immediately saw what Seifer had meant.

He took an opening easily, and sliced through the dragon's neck, its blood spraying them both in as a powerful jet. The violent scream chilled them both as it reared its head up.

"Watch out!" Seifer yelled and quickly wrapping his arms around Talon's waist from behind, plucked the boy out of the way of a powerful claw as it let out its finally attack before collapsing.

They both fell backwards, waiting to see if it was finally dead. Talon seemed a little shaken and surprised, but quickly covered it up. They sat up now, certain of its end.

"Thanks," Talon's ton didn't show any gratitude. He looked down to the arms around his waist, and Seifer quickly untangled himself from the boy.

"Dragons in general are very proud, and will try to take you with them. They usually always pull a final attack, even when on the verge of death," Seifer's eyes raked over the corpse, his face and clothes were splattered with its blood.

Talon turned, sitting back on his heels, studying Seifer, "How long does it take you to learn the weakness of a creature?"

"Usually within the first few minutes," Seifer wiped at his face with a relatively clean sleeve, "it stinks," he muttered at the scent of the thick blood.

"Were you always like that?" Talon seemed very talkative and curious all of the sudden, his full attention on Seifer.

"Yeah, but I got better with practice," he pulled his jacket off, the smell making him nauseous. Talon seemed unaffected as he sat covered with the blood, completely cold and fully focused on Seifer.

"Does it extend to other areas in your life?" Talon asked oddly.

Seifer paused in removing his coat, an eyebrow raised, "I suppose so."

"Interesting," was all Talon said, looking amused.

Seifer, curious now, "What's interesting about it?"

"Is that why you partnered us up?" Talon ignored his question.

"In a way. The others would hold you back," Seifer grew weary of the questions and stood, his coat over his shoulder.

Talon stood slowly, sheathing his weapon, his eyes still focused on Seifer in calculation. "I can tell things about people as well," he was hinting at something.

"Oh yeah?" Seifer folded his arms, a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah," Talon stepped closer, his eyes unsettling. He then very obviously lowered them to Seifer's lips, and Seifer's expression darkened; now understanding what the boy had been hinting at.

"I can tell you were wrong with your observation," Seifer let some of his anger through his voice.

"Was I? I don't believe so," the desert sand eyes slowly meeting the rich green forest of Seifer's. "I've seen how you look at me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Seifer sneered, "I've got someone already."

"That doesn't mean anything, does it? You shouldn't fool yourself," Talon was unyielding.

"That's enough Talon," Seifer said with authority, a cold hard expression that he'd used many times before on his face, "You misunderstood it. Don't be arrogant about it."

"As you like," Talon shrugged and walked past Seifer, not before giving him a long look that almost dared Seifer to continue this. Seifer frowned and headed back towards the meeting place.

That was something he hadn't seen coming.

* * *

-

"What's the matter?" Squall asked, seeing Seifer absorbed in his thoughts, with a slight frown creasing his fine features. Squall leaned back against the bark of the tree they were both sitting under; it was evening already, and no one was around and so they had decided to get some air.

Seifer sighed and rested back against the tree, looking up into the dark leaves, barely able to make out their outline. He could feel the warmth from Squall who rested next to him, one knee pulled up to his body. "Remember that student I told you about?"

"Yeah, something happen?" Squall's features softened with concern, his eyes almost glowing in the dark with their brightness.

"He did very well on the practical, and even managed to finish off a dragon by himself," Seifer's tone showed his unease.

"That's impressive," Squall said slowly.

"Yeah, he's an excellent student, but he's really full of himself," Seifer shrugged, "he thought I had paired us up because I was interested in him."

"He did?" Squall's brow furrowed, "why would he think that?"

"I don't really know, but the little bastard couldn't seem to get it through his head," Seifer caught Squall's weary eyes, "the only reason I even gave him any special treatment was because he's a good student, I should have known better."

"You sure you didn't give him cause to feel that way?" Squall asked cautiously.

"Don't start Squall," Seifer tone agitated, "I even told him I had someone."

"You did?" Squall's eyes narrowed in worry, "did you tell him who?"

"No," Seifer said slowly, his own eyes copying the other man, "Why? You scared someone might know about us?" Seifer realized it as he said it, and felt furious that Squall would even be that way.

He could feel his rationality pushed aside by growing hurt and anger, especially when he saw Squall look away in guilt. He had guessed it right.

"I just don't want the whole Garden talking about it, it's not their business," Squall quickly hid the guilt that came with Seifer's accusation, making his tone even and bored.

"You're ashamed, aren't you?" Seifer's voice was low and searching, and it caused Squall to wince. He wasn't really, was he? What would he be ashamed of? This was stupid, and it wasn't the case.

"No," Squall sighed, "lets drop this Seifer." He refused to look at Seifer, keeping his own expression bored and annoyed, hoping Seifer didn't see through him, but he could feel the other's gaze burning into the side of his face.

"Fuck that," Seifer growled, he grabbed Squall's arms and forced them to face each other.

Seifer searched the other's cool expression, making no attempt at hiding his anger; he knew he had a temper but Squall was acting like he wasn't there, and it was making him even more angry.

Squall tried to pull away, but instead resolved to look away when he found he couldn't take the accusing gaze from his lover.

"This has nothing to do with the Garden, does it Squall?" Seifer voice was gentle, but his eyes said otherwise.

Squall met them again, opening his mouth to say something but found himself silenced with the hurt he saw there, hurt that he has caused. The last thing he had ever wanted Seifer to feel was that, and yet, here he was doing just that, he felt the guilt tearing at him and was surprised to still find his breathing regular.

"You didn't really expect me to not notice did you?" He asked, and knew Squall would have no answer.

"You don't want any of your friends to know. I know you've been lying to them about where you've been spending your time," Seifer clenched his jaw, his fingers gripping Squall's upper arms tighter, making him bite his lip, "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I thought I'd let it go, and just give you some time, but I see it's not something that's going to change."

Squall swallowed, and forced himself to control his voice. He found it came easier with anger, so he glared at Seifer as he spoke, "Stop it Seifer. It's not anyone's damned business," despite it all, he felt cornered and the grip of Seifer's hands were starting to hurt.

"Really?" Seifer said lazily, "Funny how you had no problem everyone knowing about Rinoa when you were together," a strange smile from him made Squall shrug and pull at the hands holding him, surprisingly he found they gave way easily as they released him.

"That was different," Squall mumbled.

"How? Because she was a female? Or it is because it's me?" Seifer barked, and Squall jumped at the sudden outburst.

He frowned and found himself shying away from the glare that made him almost immobile; Seifer was very intimidating when he was angry, and Squall couldn't recall ever seeing him like that. Seifer's breathing had grown erratic; he could see Seifer was trying to control himself but doing a poor job as he clenched his jaw and fists tightly.

"It's not like that," Squall said gently, trying to calm him a bit.

"You're fucking ashamed to have it known you're sleeping with the lapdog, aren't you?" Seifer ground his teeth.

Squall stared at him, "why the hell would you think that?"

"Because that's the fucking truth, have some balls and admit it for Hyne's sake!" Seifer stood rigidly. "If I'm wrong then enlighten me," he folded his arms and waited, glaring down at Squall.

Squall couldn't help the helpless look that overcame him, he didn't have an answer. He knew he couldn't lie about it; he hadn't wanted anyone to know.

"At least you're not trying to insult me with making something up," Seifer almost laughed in bitterness, "I'm really honored that you decided to lower yourself to have some fun with me," he smirked with a bite.

"Seifer," Squall pleaded; he just wanted to hide underground from the heated glare.

"Fuck it," Seifer turned and began walking away, "It's been fun. I might enjoy the sex but I'm not that desperate," Seifer next words caused Squall to visibly wince as he gripped his knee, "even I have some pride left, believe it or not."

He knew he had to say something, but he really didn't have anything he could say.

"Don't worry, I can keep my mouth shut, no one will know, Commander," Seifer added with a cynical bite to his title.

Squall felt himself go cold.

"I'm sorry," Squall whispered, but Seifer had already walked away and hadn't heard him.

Commander..

Another role, one of the many he plays. Any role but to be himself. He would do what people expected of him, and not what he desired. Since when was he such a whore for acceptance? It all felt fake, but for the moments with Seifer. He felt his world darken considerably as realization sunk in belatedly.

Seifer.

He cared about Seifer, no, more than just cared. He hung his head, his hair hiding his face; he loved him. He knew it. Had known it for awhile. Now, it was too late, he'd screwed up the only thing he cared about. He clutched his head, crying silently. He was such an idiot; he didn't deserve anything good, not Seifer nor anything else.

* * *

-

AN: Well? What did you think:D Hate me yet? -hides- I know I know! But you have to remember their age and the things they have gone through...heh..so..yeah...no killing me -grins-

One chappies left! I'll try to make it a half decent one...kay?

Thank you guys for being so supportive! Esp with it being my first yaoi...I really appreciate all the feedback.. -smiles-

Becki Vampiric Angel - Hehe..Thanks! -grins- I'm really happy you liked that! I have a pic in my head, I wish I could draw it / ..  
But anyhow! Thank you so much!

MajinBakaHentai - Thank you so much! -blush- Arent they? Yummy...If only they were real.. -sigh- Hehe!

Shiri Matakami - Yes, you are hopeless! lol! Seifer is da man ;) Yumminess and hotness and all the other stuff! Hehe. No...Zelly will be in the next one though! Thanks to zell, Seifer got the ring! Glad you enjoyed it!

Cheley - Hehe! Im delighted you liked it! Thank you so much! -so happy- And hush! ;) You're giving me too much credit. Im seriously so touched that you like the story..It being my first yaoi and ff8 story and stuff, I was a little worried. Dont worry though! I have another story idea in my head ;)

hide and X forever - Hehe..Thank you! -feels special- :D Sorry about the errors! I usually type this out late at night and by then Im so tired I miss them ! Sorry...I'll try!

Aww! You let your friends read it? -feels embarrased- thanks...  
He is a softie though, eh? ..so pure :D

Edwards-Ebed - It really did? Im so happy! I was wondering about that myself...about why they left them as well. One chapter to go now! Hehe..I do have a story idea that I'll mention in the next update.. :)  
Thank you so much for all your wonderful support..Im honoured :)

Hikari Heijin - No you wouldnt! Cause he'd be in my dungeon! -evil grin- Yayy! Thank you!

You know I will still always be indebted to you for being the first to give my story a chance :) seriously! Thank you for everything.. -smile-

And you better update soon! Or else..No Seffie for you! ;) hehe..

Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I love them anyhow!_

* * *

Squall rubbed his eyes, he was still reading the words on the paper, but couldn't even remember what he had just read. He couldn't focus on this. He sighed and pushed himself away from the desk to lean back in his chair.

He had been trying his hardest to keep distracted, but nothing seemed to be working. He had been training and running excessively as of late to keep his mind focused. The only consolation he had was that he had usually spent most of his time in Seifer's dorm, so at least his own dorm didn't remind him of Seifer.

_Fuck…_

Seifer. He couldn't stop thinking about him; his words were like knives lodged in his chest, preventing him from being able to breathe properly since.

Squall sighed and covered his face with a gloved hand.

He missed him.

The only other time he had ever missed someone this much was when Sis left without warning.

Squall grew angry at himself; he was fucked up. How could he have treated Seifer that way, treated what Seifer gave him with such coldness? Why had he done that?

He really hadn't deserved the beautiful blond. Seifer was everything Squall always wanted to be; he was strong, smart and honest; everyone was drawn to him.

Seifer had won over his students so easily; it was as if he had never had a dark past. He was always so open; Squall would never be able to speak from the heart like Seifer. He could never be as honest and noble about his feelings as Seifer was.

He just couldn't give his feelings the attention they so yearned for.

Sometimes, Squall wished he could just disappear.

Disappear with a new identity and go where no one knew him, where no one expected him to act a certain way. He felt so trapped by his life. He didn't want to be here, doing this, feeling this way when there seemed no cause for it.

Why couldn't he just be happy?

Squall laughed out loud, he was pathetic. His lips twitched with a bitter smirk.

He hated how weak he was.

_Just shut up_, he told himself.

A soft knock on his door made him straighten in the chair, "Come in."

Quistis smiled as she walked in, a set of papers in her hand, "Hello Squall," she set the papers down on his desk, "these are the grades for the middle classes for the term. You should be pleasantly surprised," she titled her head, "they did a lot better than expected."

"Thanks," He said absently and reached for them, "I'll have a look over."

He froze when Quistis reached for his hand and enclosed her long nimble fingers around his wrist. His eyes jumped to her face in surprise, and widened a little at the seriousness he saw there.

"Let go," he said quietly, feeling like a child being scolded. She did not have any anger in her face, but a graveness that seemed not to fit on those delicate features. He hated that he sounded breathless.

"Squall," she said softly, her eyes holding his till he had to force a breath through and regain control. He was a wreck, and knew he shouldn't be showing her this.

"Squall," she said again, seeing the struggle plain on his face as he started to shut down emotionally, "don't, please."

He gritted his teeth slightly, "don't what?"

"Don't do this to yourself," she thankfully let his hand go and he pulled it protectively into his lap, curling his fingers tightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," his voice sounding normal again as his control won over. What the hell was wrong with him anyhow?

"No one is blind," she said gently, "I know something happened between you and Seifer, I can see it on your face. Why do you always think you have to be strong and show no emotions?"

Her tone was almost pleading, and for some unknown reason he decided to be honest. Maybe he was just too mentally tired to struggle anymore, to fight everyone and everything, even himself.

"Because it makes me weak," his voice foreign to him.

"No it doesn't," she narrowed her eyes, leaning forward on the desk to peer down at him. She almost stopped when he visibly shied away from her closeness and sank back into the chair to get away from her.

_Squall,_ she wanted to shake him and scream at him. Why did he do this to himself?

"Do you think Seifer is weak?" she asked suddenly.

He looked up confused, his beautiful large eyes uncertain, "No, why are you asking?"

"Does Seifer ever shy away from his feelings?" she continued, ignoring his question.

"Not normally," Squall answered slowly, seeing what she's getting at now.

"Then how can you say it makes you weak?" she grated out, feeling her frustration get the better of her.

Squall blinked, confused as he bit his lip, "I- I don't know," he answered sincerely.

"Stop trying to make yourself feel nothing," she looked at him sadly as he looked away, she could see he was tensing at her words.

"You're not a robot Squall; you have emotions like the rest of us. It doesn't mean you're weak when you need someone, nor does it make you weak to be open about it. On the contrary, it makes you strong, because you're not ashamed to admit what you are," her eyes piercing the side of his face.

He closed his eyes, sighing deeply, "why are you saying this to me now?" he asked in a small voice.

"Because you've needed to hear this for a long time, and I don't care if you never forgive me for it, or resent me for it," she suddenly smiled sadly, "this is too important Squall. You can't let him go like this."

Squall looked up at her, searching her eyes before a small light came into his grey eyes, "but I already lost him."

She shook her head, smiling, "Nothing is over yet, but it's not going to get fixed on its own."

Squall narrowed his eyes, she could see the determination there now, and the hope slowly seep into them.

"Squall, please," she squeezed his hand, "you two need to be together."

Squall looked up at her, his eyes damp and breathtaking as he looked at her with desperation and pain.

She almost gasped at the emotion there, instead she squeezed his hand again, "You love him, don't you?" she said quietly, and was surprised when she felt a wince of pain at her own words. Deep down, somewhere within her, she had always felt for Squall, and now that last remnant of hope died finally. She would never have him, she knew now, and was glad for it.

"Y-yes," Squall swallowed, nodding.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she grinned at him.

He stood immediately, and she held her breath in surprise when he hugged her fiercely, whispering softly, "thank you, Quistis."

He was never open like this, and she was touched that he initiated physical contact. She squeezed him tightly; glad he couldn't see her face. She swallowed down her own pain, she was saying goodbye to a part of her heart now, but never would she be selfish about it as she let him go.

She returned the beautiful smile he gave her before he left quickly. She stood staring at his desk for a few moments, and shook her head before leaving. She wished them both the best.

* * *

The days seemed to drag by for Seifer; his class was the only break from the monotony of it all. Talon had not said a word about what happened, and Seifer was glad for that much. 

The Garden festival was in a week and Selphie had managed to assemble a panel to judge the various students applying. Some of them were terrible, and she wondered how they would even think they could sing. Some of the others made up for their lack of talent with creativity. Either way, this was going to be an entertaining show.

"Squall!" She yelled in surprise with a huge grin as he trudged over to where she sat along with several others, taking a break from the organization.

"How are things going along?" he asked. He looked worse for the wear as of late, but when she had questioned him, he responded with his usual secretiveness.

"The set up is almost complete, and we've gotten a wonderful response from everyone. So far, we've got an interesting line up," she beamed, "this is going to be the most memorable festival ever!"

"That's good," he seemed nervous, shifting to one foot to another, "can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Yeah, of course," she blinked in surprise and excused herself from the group to walk with Squall till they were out of earshot. She could barely contain her curiosity.

* * *

"I can't believe you're teaching," Fujin shook her head. 

"Yep," Seifer grinned, "been doing so for weeks now."

Fujin and Raijin had decided to come by for a couple of days, seeing as it had been nearly two months since they last saw the tall blond. Fujin surveyed the room appreciatively; this was a nice dorm.

"Funny how Squall set you up as an instructor," Raijin added, "he must have had a lot of faith in you, ya know?"

Seifer stopped himself from visibly wincing at the mention of his former lover, and shrugged, "Guess so."

Fujin always had a good eye for Seifer's moods, and touched his shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Seifer said with a forced smile. She didn't buy it, and he dropped his smile, adding with a heavy sigh, "A lot has happened."

Fujin dropped her hand and watched him with her one eye, frowning a little.

Seifer was reluctant to talk about it, but he thought he might as well. He was slowly feeling better about it; actually the word would be numb. He didn't question what made him not feel, and thanked his conditioning that had left him quick to become numb to deal with pain. He had not seen Squall since then, but that had been because he had avoided him at all costs. He had been with Squall long enough what routes the Commander took, and what his routine was like.

He didn't know what he would do if he were to see Squall again; most likely he would wrap his arms around him and beg him to forgive him. No, he couldn't do that. He knew now Squall wasn't ready for him, and might never be so. He couldn't be selfish about it.

He couldn't do that to Squall. He loved him too much for it.

Whatever Squall wanted, he would do.

Seifer smiled bitterly, he was such a sucker for the lithe brunette. Sighing, he forced his heart to not ache at the memory of him, and returned his attention back to the only two people in his life who have always stood by him.

His smile was sad, and his eyes empty as beautiful green glass as he looked them over, "It's good we have a lot of time for this."

* * *

- 

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" Stephanie asked excitedly.

"I don't know, maybe," Seifer answered distracted. He was leafing through a textbook, looking for a particular enemy she had asked about. The festival was in a couple of hours and class had been rather unproductive, Seifer himself not being in much of a mood to teach either.

"You have to!" She seemed appalled by his lack of interest or enthusiasm. A couple of her friends joined in, finding reasons as to why he should show up.

He smiled indulgently, "I'll think about it."

"Do you have a date for tonight?" Stephanie was too forward sometimes.

"No, I don't," he said with a smile. That seemed to shock them. Seifer then felt very aware of a pair of sandy brown eyes burning into him, he avoided turning that way.

"Can I be your date?" the girl rocked on her heels, smiling shyly. It was a good thing most people left the class already, only a few stragglers stayed behind to chat. One of those though, Talon, was reading through his book, half listening.

Seifer laughed, "I don't think so."

"Why not?" She looked completely put out by laugh.

"There are rules against such things," he said simply. His heart wasn't there, so he mindlessly entertained her with half hearted attention.

"You always said rules don't matter," she was pretty insistent.

"Tell you what," he just wanted to leave already, "I'll show up for a couple of hours, if you happen to be there, then we'll share a dance, deal?" he caved. Why not? He had nothing better to do.

"Okay!" She giggled and ran off with her friends, chatting excitedly among themselves.

Seifer collected the few things he brought with him, and set to go. Talon, coincidently, chose that time to leave as well. Seifer waited for the youth to exit first, trailing behind him to avoid speaking to him. Talon stopped and turned, causing Seifer to stop too.

"I'm sorry to hear things didn't work out," his eyes told Seifer otherwise.

"Thanks," Seifer said and continued on, feeling eyes on his back. Talon was eerie sometimes.

* * *

- 

Selphie could hardly contain herself. Everything was set and she couldn't wait to see the performances.

Seifer had decided to give it a shot, he wasn't in a mood to socialize, so he just sat down at a bench set up outside not far from the stage. There were rows of benches surrounding the stage, allowing for people to not be too crowded.

Seifer sat by himself, a drink in hand.

The first performer was setting up; the turn out was quite large, and there seemed to be an air of expectation. Seifer watched dully, dressed in a white long sleeve shirt and black pants.

He hadn't seen any of the old group, although a number of his students greeted him. It seemed he must have made an impression, since he could hardly recall teaching some of them. He was civil about it, and stopped himself from growling at them.

It was odd to actually be nice, for the most part. He just didn't feel like trying much either way. Sighing, he downed his drink.

_Funny. I don't think I drank at all when I was seeing Squall._

The memory stung, and made him wince. He forced his train of thoughts to stop.

The benches all became occupied now as the performances started, although a lot of people ended up standing.

Seifer vaguely paid some attention. They weren't half bad, although he wasn't too keen on the songs they'd chosen. The crowd seemed to like them, and he suddenly felt his age.

After several performances, Seifer's attention was captured when he saw Selphie bounce onto the stage.

_Don't tell me she's going to sing_

He cringed at the idea.

"Hope you're all having fun so far," she yelled into the mic, which really wasn't necessary. The crowd hollered in approval.

"This is going to be the last performance, so it's going to be a special one," she giggled, hopping from one foot to the other as she looked to the side of the stage, nodding to whomever. Seifer raised an eyebrow in mild interest.

"Your commander Squall Leonheart!" She announced happily as the mentioned stepped on the stage.

Seifer's eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging open. Squall? Singing? In public?

It took him a moment to snap out of it before he realized it was true.

The crowd seemed to have the same reaction, but soon there was loud hooting and wolf calls once the said brunette stood in front of the mic.

Seifer swallowed. Squall looked breathtaking.

His hair seemed wilder, framing the pale face that shone in the light of the stage. He was almost luminescent, the light loving his pale skin as it caressed every line and curve. A black vest showed off the sculptured musculature, and Seifer had to bite his lip. He seemed to also be wearing several pieces of metal bracelets, his griever necklace, but from this distance, Seifer couldn't tell if he still wore the ring he gave him. The tight black pants hugged the strong long legs, showing them off. His eyes looked touched up by make up.

Seifer almost audibly whined at the sight.

He then felt just how much he'd missed him, his heart surging with emotions that he hadn't felt ever since they had last fought. He just wanted to run onstage and steal him away.

He sighed, reprimanding himself inwardly for his stupidity. He couldn't do this anymore, it was over.

Squall leveled the mic, as the rest of the crew set up. Zell was on the electric guitar, Irving on an acoustic guitar, while Selphie's energy was well suited for the drums, and Quistis on the keyboard.

"The next two songs are for someone very special to me," Squall's voice filled the space. Quistis smiled, she and Zell were probably the only ones who knew who he meant. "I've never been very good with my words, so I thought this would be the next best thing."

The crowd was getting anxious as Zell started playing a quick rip, showing his skill. The drums followed, picking up the pace; a heavy grungy start, as the keyboard kicked in and calmed it a bit before Squall's voice rang clear as he began; his face reflecting the emotions behind the words, making it even more sensual.

He had Seifer's full attention.

_Yet a day is dawning _

_I am sad but also strong _

_this gift that I've been given _

_tells me where I do belong _

_falling, I'm falling down _

His voice was masculine, yet clear, Seifer was entranced; Squall was amazing.

_and you recall my strength _

_time will slowly pull me under _

_but you will catch my breath _

_this is a praise to all of you _

_cause the light I shine on you _

_is what you gave to me _

_I'm crystal clear and true _

_I'm your cairn and creed _

_you think that I'm a mountain _

_but there's a price I have to pay _

_for the love I have forsaken _

_can never be replaced_

Seifer couldn't miss Squall gazing at him deliberately as he sang the next words.

_crying I'm crying out _

_be careful with my soul _

_unbounded I'm like water _

_but so fragile in the cold _

_and this is a praise to all of you _

_cause the light I shine on you _

_is what you gave to me _

_I'm crystal clear and true _

_I'm your cairn and creed _

_falling I'm falling down _

_into your open arms _

_each and every gathered glow _

_maintains my shining star _

_this is a praise to all of you..._

Seifer felt people turn to him, following Squall's eyes. He then felt them disappear, and all that existed was Squall and himself. With the last words, Squall closed his eyes sensually.

With Zell's rip ending the song, Squall held onto the mic, his hair spilling out over his face; he seemed so at home.

Before anyone could cheer at the end of the song, Irvine began playing a much softer song. While the first had been fast and loud, this was a softer purer sound.

_I see you when it snows _

_in crystals dancing down _

_from a sultry sky _

_when silence is pure and unbreakable _

_I can see you smiling _

_in every frozen tear _

_I can hear you whisper "You and I?_

Seifer couldn't move, he just held his breath as he listened, his mind and heart confused. What was Squall doing? Was he doing this on purpose to rub it in Seifer's face? Or, was he reaching out to him?

He swallowed as he watched the performance.

_little did we know _

_that they were life itself _

_the days passing by _

_we both had our share in the sacrifice _

_once upon a time _

_we had something beautiful _

_once upon a time _

_I thought "you and I?_

Seifer narrowed his eyes, as his mind helplessly drifted back to when they fought.

_take me wherever _

_the answer lingers in the sand _

_show me the way as the story unfolds _

_love is remote _

_in this wailing winter wonderland _

_show me the way to the temples of gold_

Squall's eyes softened and Seifer couldn't help but follow suit.

_bless me with a kiss _

_across the universe _

_when day and night converge _

_and whisper my name till I fall asleep _

_tell me tales from days bygone _

_tell me little lies _

_tell me once again it's just "you and I?_

The song ended, and the crowd applauded loudly, pleasantly surprised.

Seifer blinked when he saw Squall hop down from the stage and head straight for him, and to make matters worse, a light followed him.

Squall stood in front of the blond who was too surprised and uncertain to say anything. Squall had gone this far, nothing was stopping him from taking it up the final path. He smiled as he pulled up the blond to him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Seifer was shocked at first before his lips moved against the others, mildly aware of gasps coming from around them, with whistles and lewd comments being directed at them.

When Squall pulled away to take Seifer's state in, he waited in worry and anxiety.

Seifer stared at him, "I thought you didn't want the whole Garden knowing?"

"I realized what's important to me," Squall looked down, his voice soft, "would you give me another chance?"

"After that serenade, how could I refuse?" Seifer grinned, he wanted to yell out in happiness all of the sudden, "sides, I'm going to be the envy of everyone here, having the hot singer's attention."

Squall blushed as he looked at him; how Squall managed to do that after a performance like that was amazing to Seifer, and he wrapped his arm around the brunette's slender waist as he led him to a more quiet and less public area.

* * *

- 

The next day, Seifer actually joined the group for lunch. He and Squall made no attempt to hide their relationship as they headed there. It finally felt like they could open up, and feel free. They both felt deliriously happy, and didn't care who looked at them, nor how it appeared.

"Hey guys!" Zell waved them over as they joined the rest. Both seemed so different, it was amazing. The transformation was most obvious in Squall, who actually smiled.

"How did you two sleep last night?" Selphie's eyes hinted at the real question.

"Great," Seifer smiled genuinely, "Didn't sleep much, but it was great," he chuckled with Selphie, though Squall blushed a little, he managed to smile.

"I'm so happy for you two," Quistis was so proud of them both.

"Thanks Quisty, for everything," Squall softly replied.

"That was pretty brave of you, Squall," Zell shifted, he seemed anxious now, "kinda makes me think of things."

"Like what? Besides hotdogs," Seifer smirked, but even that seemed to show he was just teasing and Zell wasn't affected.

"About things and people that matter to me," His bright blue eyes trailed to Quistis who's own widened in surprise.

Seifer whistled, laughing, "Live it up, you're only around once." He wrapped his arm around Squall's shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze as they shared a look only they understood.

A lot had happened in a short time, and they knew they still had ways to go but that didn't seem to worry either of them. Squall leaned against Seifer's shoulder, to which Seifer whispered something in the other's ear. Whatever he had said, Squall smiled and gave himself up to the wonderful contentness he found like this.

Zell took a deep breath and stood then, "Quistis, do you want to go for a walk?"

She looked surprised but nodded, "Yeah."

Zell offered his hand to help her up, "Remember when you asked me why I got this tattoo?"

"Yeah," she wondered.

"Well, I've never told anyone why before," they grew out of earshot.

Irvine shook his head, "Looks like everyone's hooked up, funny that, eh?"

"I'm starving, lets eat," Seifer announced.

Squall nodded, and wanted to grin like an idiot, he just felt genuinely happy for the first time.

He could get used to this.

THE END

* * *

**AN: **Well, thats it guys:D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this for you. I wished to make the ending a little better, but this will have to do.

Thank you guys for all your wonderful support -bows- I really am touched and surprised by how many of you supported me through this, and I'm always going to feel grateful to you. I love you guys! -grin- Thank you soooooo much! All of you! You guys are the best..you really are :)

hands out cookies and hugs to every single one of you- Take care, and I will miss hearing from you.

Song credits : The two songs I put lyrics up from were 'The Light I Shine On You' & 'Temples Of Gold' by Kamelot. They own all the rights and stuff. I just really like the songs - grins- I would recommend you guys give it a listen if possible, so you see the feel of the songs. Off their "Karma" album.

Oh! Also...

I have another idea I'm thinking of, the setting would be in Greece in classical times. It would have to be a more serious one though, as this one was pretty light. But I'll see if I ever write that one. Hehe..

Thanks again guys! -waves-


End file.
